Naruto:Aventuras Yo-kai
by GonicUI
Summary: Naruto y Kurama luego de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja son transportados a un nuevo mundo donde existen los Yo-kai,ahora ambos amigos deberán adaptarse a la sociedad de un mundo mas avanzado sin ninjas pero juntos enfrentaran peligrosos enemigos y harán nuevos amigos en su viaje de regreso a casa o elegir vivir triple crossover NarutoxReloj Yo-kai y Inuyasha.
1. Capítulo 1: El viaje con los Neko Yo-kai

**Notas de Autor:**

***Hola,soy Gonic UI aviso que estaré actualizando mis historias con temas musicales tanto de Naruto como de Yo-kai Watch aparir de ahora,me he dado cuenta que es mas emocionante dejar en claro que temas musicales imagino en cada escena de batalla para que no se sienta tan vació leerlos y así la experiencia sea mucho mas satisfactoria.**

***Subiré ahora 30 capítulos pues he decidido dividir la historia en tres arcos,El Mundo Yo-kai,Mundo Humano y la batalla contra Oni-Rasen de la película Reloj Yo-kai Lado Sombra:El regreso del Rey Oni y puede que despues de esto continué con la seria Shadowside aunque francamente tengo que pensar bien los cambios que podria causar.**

***Los nombres de los personajes humanos y Yo-kai estarán en su idioma original así como las técnicas de Naruto,pero algunas descripciones serán al español américa del que provengo,movimientos,acciones y cosas ****así,para no confundirse pueden consultar la wiki de Naruto y Yo-kai Watch en ingles con el traductor si buscan la descripción en español de las técnicas.**

***Este es un triple crossover con Inuyasha eligiendo a ya saben quien si leyeron todos los capítulos,me pareció interesante incluir a quien luego de 500 años su pasado sera una historia muy profunda ganándose la amistad del Jinchuriki y Biju por su similitud en perder a aquellos que considero sus amigos y familia.**

***Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi y Reloj Yo-kai pertenece a Level5.**

**Sin mas que decir comenzamos con la historia ahora con la descripción de música.**

* * *

**Naruto Opening 17-(Usen su imaginación para las escenas del intro)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:El Viaje con los Neko Yo-kai**

* * *

**(Ciudad Sakura Nyu Taun) ****(Yo-kai Watch 4 OST Springdale 2040)**

En una ciudad moderna donde la paz y tranquilidad reinaban desde hace 30 años en un cruce de cuatro calles había un extraño gato de pelaje rojo con patrones blancos en sus patas,boca y pecho,tenia ojos amarillos con pupila rasgada,usaba una bolsa con marcas de neumáticos alrededor de su cintura y 2 colas con fuego cían en cada punta.

Nyah,parece que al fin puedo descansar:Bostezo Jibanyan comiendo un pescado de la tienda en esa intersección que era llamada maldita debido a su influencia en detener o destruir los automóviles con sus puños sin que lo vieran los humanos ya que nadie podía ver un Yo-kai.

¡Mi balón!:Grito un Niño corriendo detrás de su pelota cruzando la calle sin darse cuenta que se aproximaba un vehículo,el conductor al darse cuenta puso el freno pero su carro seguía resbalando rumbo a arrollarlo pero repentinamente el automóvil freno de golpe para alivio del pequeño quien agarro su balón y salio corriendo lejos del lugar.

Ustedes los humanos son muy temerarios o imprudentes:Opino Jibanyan ahora midiendo 3 metros de altura,sus ojos eran amarillos sin pupila,su cuerpo gano algo de tamaño muscular y sus puños eran mas gruesos sujetando con uno de ellos el vehículo.

Eso estuvo cerca,un golpe de suerte:Suspiro el Conductor antes de volver a arrancar su vehículo continuando su camino mientras el espectro felino volvió a su forma normal soltando un bufido de indignación.

¿Suerte?,¿acaso ya no creen en los Yo-kai?:Gruño Jibanyan cruzando los brazos listo para largarse a descansar pero sus orejas se movieron avisando que algo ocurría,mirando el cielo noto un enorme agujero abriéndose sobre la gran ciudad cayendo de el un meteoro que se estrello en el monte pero lo mas raro fue ver la expresión de un zorro surgir de las llamas.

**¡Grrraaaaaahhhh!**

¿Eso fue un rugido?,mi día se volvió mas interesante:Sonrió Jibanyan con una sonrisa corriendo en dirección al impacto lleno de curiosidad y emoción de saber que clase de temible enemigo podría enfrentar con su poder,había pasado tantos años desde la ultima vez que algo interesante ocurrió en esta ciudad y honestamente esperaba no quedar decepcionado.

* * *

**(Monte Wildwood)**

En un inmenso cráter había un niño de 10 años,pelo dorado corto desordenado,ojos azules,3 marcas lineales en cada mejilla,vestía un abrigo negro con bordes naranja,pantalones anaranjados y sandalias negras.

¡¿Que paso?!,¡este no es el otro mundo!:Exclamo Naruto Uzumaki alarmado agitando los brazos mientras en su mente un zorro naranja de 9 colas y ojos rojos se meditaba lo mismo bastante intrigado buscando una buena razón por la cual ambos seguían vivos teniendo en cuenta el incidente mortal.

**¡Cálmate,mocoso!,primero debemos saber donde estamos,dime una cosa y con claridad,¿que recuerdas?**:Pregúntele a Kurama con un poco de molestia ante el asunto, pero no con el joven que era su Jinchuriki tratando de no tener más problemas si se atrevía a comentar su nueva apariencia.

Hmm,sellamos a Kaguya,luego Sasuke y yo tuvimos nuestra batalla final en el Valle del Fin,logre cumplir mi promesa de curar su odio y liberamos a la Alianza Shinobi del Tsukuyomi Infinito con el sello Ko:Resumió Naruto con calma contando con sus dedos toda la anécdota de sus últimos momentos antes de que todo se volviera confuso y medio borroso en sus recuerdos.

**Se te olvido que el choque de poderes en el valle abrió un grieta peligrosa,un agujero negro capaz de matarnos a todos,sin mas opciones ambos nos lanzamos a destruirlo con todo nuestro chakra:**Agrego Kurama sintiendo el cansancio de haber vuelto a fusionarse con su lado Yin y usar el resto del chakra para mantener vivo a su amigo y compañero de Konoha.

Eso no explica,¡¿por que soy un niño?!:Exclamo Naruto enfadado con el hecho de haberse dando cuenta que tenia su cuerpo infantil mas aun sabiendo que se tardaría a lo mínimo 7 años en volver a ser como era antes.

**Si tuviera que adivinar,tu genética Uzumaki de no envejecer pudieron haberse combinado con las altas cantidades de chakra que use para protegerte y regenerar las heridas de la explosión en otras palabras:**Analizo Kurama con un poco de tensión dándose cuenta de algo y llegando a una muy clara conclusión de que no le iba a gustar nada.

No solo regenero mis heridas,tu chakra y el factor curativo rejuvenecieron por completo mi cuerpo,¿hay una solución?:Pregunto Naruto con un poco de fastidio de tan solo pensar que pasaría con su sueño de ser Hokage si ahora regreso a ser un niño,¿tendría que esperar 10 años?.

**Lo ****siento mi amigo,sabes que confió en ti con mi vida,pero no se como dar con algo que paso accidentalmente:**Aclaro Kurama con un poco de culpa al no saber que hacer para ayudarlo después de lo mucho que el hizo por los Biju liberándolos de las cadenas de Madara Uchiha y sellando a Kaguya Otsutsuki,su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando ambos captaron una potente energía de luz y oscuridad acercándose.

**Lo sentí,una presencia muy peculiar detrás de ese árbol**:Señalo Kurama medio preocupado a lo que Naruto saco un kunai yendo a explorar la zona encontrándose a un Neko de 2 colas,ambos se estuvieron mirándolo fijamente antes de cada uno dar un grito de sorpresa saltando hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia.

¡¿Quien eres tu?!,¡yo pregunte primero!,¡deja de copiarme!:Gritaron Naruto y Jibanyan apuntándose y discutiendo al mismo tiempo olvidando por completo la razón de sus preguntas causándole un poco de gracia al Biju no Kyubi pero al ver que ninguno detuvo su disputa comenzó a enfadarse.

¡Dejen de discutir como niños y pregúntale donde es aquí!:Rugió Kurama enfadado con ambos por meterse en una riña sin sentido,el Uzumaki suspiro poniendo su mano en alto parando la discusión para poder explicarse.a sin sentido, el Uzumaki suspiro para su mano en alto y para la explicación para poder explicarse.

Un momento,¡¿puedes verme humano?!:Pregunto Jibanyan sorprendido al darse cuenta de que un niño humano lo veía sin el reloj cuyo paradero era desconocido hasta la fecha.

Claro,soy Naruto Uzumaki Shinobi de Konoha,¡Dattebayo!:Presento Naruto alegremente al gato quien sintió algo similar en el pasado al verlo mas aun pudo sentir una aura cálida de luz dentro del pequeño.

Soy Jibanyan un Neko Yo-kai:Presento Jibanyan al muchacho que quedo en shock al igual que su inquilino ahora ambos tenían los ojos abiertos como plato procesando esa información.

¡¿Un Yo-kai?!:Exclamo Naruto incrédulo cayendo de espalda ante diversión del Neko quien se acerco sorprendido al no ver ninguna expresión de miedo en su rostro quedando extrañado de su valor o ignorancia.

Es extraño...no te vez tan asustado como otros,¿ya viste a algo mas aterrador que yo en tu vida?:Pregunto Jibanyan confundido al ver que el niño no salio corriendo del miedo como otros humanos lo hacen cuando ven a los espíritus y este joven le hablaba como si fuera algo normal.

Una Bestia de 9 colas,por cierto,¿sabes donde estoy?:Pregunto Naruto con un poco de incertidumbre sobre si deseaba saber la respuesta o esperaba aun estar en su hogar.

Esto es Japón en la Ciudad Sakura Nyu Taun,sere directo contigo jamas en toda mi existencia escuche sobre Konoha:Sincero Jibanyan notando que el humano puso una cara de tensión y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

**Oye,amigo,¿vas a estar bien?,créeme que se como te sientes,no debes llorar por esto:**Animo Kurama tratando de ayudarlo solo para ver con sorpresa la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro mirando la mano donde tenia el circulo del poder Rikudo Yang para luego cerrarla en un puño volteándose a mirar a su amigo y compañero de Konoha.

Se lo prometí a Obito,aun con todo mi sufrimiento debo seguir fiel a mi camino ninja,no importa en que mundo este jamas caeré en la oscuridad de mi dolor,ademas aun te debo una promesa,¿recuerdas?,hallare la forma de que seas libre de mi cuerpo para así cumplirla:Declaro Naruto extendiendo su puño hacia el en señal de promesa,Kurama parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de su sorpresa dibujando una enorme sonrisa de sus dientes.

**Jamas dejas de sorprenderme,así eres tu,Naruto,se que no vas a parar ante nada,aun así elijo luchar a tu lado hasta el final:**Declaro Kurama aceptando su gesto chocando sus puños con los suyos amistosa mente.

Oye,¿estas bien?,miraste el vació durante 2 minutos:Hablo Jibanyan con un chasquido de garras sacándolo de su mente para escuchar lo que iba decir sobre su respuesta.

Yo no pertenezco a esta dimensión,por un accidente llegue aquí hace tan solo 5 minutos creo,¿sabes donde hay ramen?:Pregunto Naruto sintiendo su estomago gruñir por falta de alimento,Jibanyan le dio un vistazo antes de sonreír por gusto haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera.

* * *

**(Monte Wildwood:Casa del Árbol) **

Naruto y Jibanyan llegaron a una zona oculta del bosque en donde había una fortaleza de madera construida sobre las ramas de un grueso árbol con una escalera para subir,un piso con algunos escalones que permitía caminar alrededor del tronco y una antena de cable vieja.

Bienvenido a mi refugio,algunas cosas las conseguí de mi mundo y otras son de la ciudad,las personas a veces tiran objetos viejos cuando obtienen nuevos y yo los recolecto:Dijo Jibanyan subiendo de un salto volteando solo para quedar sorprendido de ver a su invitado caminar con los pies en el árbol.

¿Que?,no me digas que jamas has visto un ninja:Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona al ver su expresión de asombro,el Neko Yo-kai salio de su sorpresa suspirando mientras entraba a la casa.

**Tu mugroso departamento es una porquería comparado con este lugar que al menos tiene clase,debiste mudarte hace mucho tiempo de aquella mugrosa pocilga de madera y mugre:**Opino Kurama analizando el interior de la casa del árbol,había una escalera en espiral que conducía al segundo piso y muebles de cocina e incluso una tv conectada a la antena.

Aquí tienes,este ramen es de un local cercano:Dijo Jibanyan depositando en la mesa de madera un par de palillos con tazón de fideos en sopa cuyo aroma comenzó a abrirle el apetito al Uzumaki.

¡Muchas gracias!,¡buen provecho!:Dijo Naruto juntando ambas manos para luego recoger los palillos sorbiendo los vídeos en su boca con gran gusto por el sabor que tenían.

Dijiste que eres un ninja,pensé que los humanos habían olvidado esas costumbres de entrenamiento hace décadas:Comento Jibanyan con una chocobo en su mano comiéndola en un segundo.

En mi mundo no,vivimos en un único continente dividido en muchos países los mas notorios son Hi no Kuni,Mizu no Kuni,Tsuchi no Kuni,Kaze no Kuni y Rai no Kuni donde hay aldeas ninja:Relato Naruto comiendo otro sorbo mientras que su nuevo conocido comenzó a interesarse pues no todos los días conoces a alguien de otro mundo o dimensión alternativa.

Aquí hay varios continentes,América,Asia,África,etc,aun que jamas viaje a alguno de ellos,fuera de eso están los Yo-kai:entidades invisibles y espíritus a veces son los responsables de problemas cotidianos:Dijo Jibanyan recordando los días en que era muy difícil mantener a los humanos seguros de una travesura causada por todos ellos desde aquel entonces.

Hay mas como tu,¿están aquí o en otro reino?:Dedujo Naruto con curiosidad sintiendo gracias a Kurama las mismas energías que el Neko Yo-kai en varias zonas dispersas pero muy latentes.

Existe el Mundo Yo-kai,gobernado durante generaciones por el Clan de Enma Daio,algunas veces los Yo-kai nacen de sentimientos humanos o mueren arrepentidos de algo al estar vivos sin poder ir al otro mundo:Explico Jibanyan recordando a cierto sombrero de ojos espiral que aun rondaba por las calles borrando la memoria de las personas apunto de tirar sus pertenencias.

Dime algo sobre ti,¿tienes amigos?,¿familia?,o un pasatiempo:Dijo Naruto con interés en conocer sobre aquel Yo-kai delante suyo considerando que era su primera experiencia sobrenatural,Jibanyan se detuvo un momento con los recuerdos borrosos de su vida anterior pasando fugazmente y la silueta de aquella niña con coletas aun lo mantenía frustrado.

Hace 30 años conocí a un niño humano,muchos lo trataban como alguien común sin importancia pero conocer a los Yo-kai cambio su vida de un modo complicado pero el vio mas emocionante convivir con nosotros que ser una persona normal sin nada especial:Relato Jibanyan con una sonrisa sintiendo todos esos años de aventura como si hubieran ocurrido solo ayer.

Complicado te refieres a que solo el podía verlos y si la gente lo encontraba hablando solo pensarían que estaba loco:Dedujo Naruto con un suspiro conociendo de ante mano la mirada de las personas que temían a algo que no entendían o no creían.

Exacto,cuando se volvió un adulto se vio atrapado en tener que ser mas discreto para hablar con nosotros pero su trabajo complico las cosas,las personas comenzaron a sacar ideas equivocadas y no tuvo mas opción que renunciar al reloj perdiendo la capacidad de oírnos o escucharnos:Termino Jibanyan apretando las garras en la mesa de la furia que sentía por lo ocurrido hace mucho.

**Un reloj que te permite ver a los Yo-kai,técnicamente un Reloj Yo-kai,un tipo de artefacto que le permite ver al usuario lo que otros no pueden,este mundo tiene muchos secretos que sus habitantes desconocen o eligen ignorar-**Resumió Kurama analizando cada palabra del neko encontrándose intrigado por una cuestión,¿quien hizo el reloj o donde se encontraba tan poderoso instrumento.

Oye,Jibanyan,¿podría quedarme contigo por un tiempo?,voy a estar necesitando un hogar ya que no pertenezco aquí:Pidió Naruto recordando claramente que aun no consiguió alojamiento adecuado y su sapito estaba casi vaco por la ultima vez riéndose un poco avergonzado ganando una mirada de impresión por parte del mismo Neko Yo-kai antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros.

De todas formas no uso este lugar muy seguido,puedes quedarte si así lo deseas y hacer lo que se te de la gana solo tengo una regla para ti,debes encontrar una barra de chocobo por semana si vas a comer gratis:Acepto Jibanyan para luego mirar sorprendido el puño extendido del pelirrubio quien le sonreía lleno de una gran confianza que lo dejo perplejo.

¡Acepto tu desafió!,¡no retrocedo ante nada ni nadie!,¡cumpliré mi promesa!,¡es mi camino ninja!:Declaro Naruto con determinación dejando si palabras al gato rojo pues jamas conoció a una persona tan decidida a avanzar sin importarle los riesgos,

**Parece que algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar,pero es mejor así,seria aburrido no escucharte gritar al peligro: **Sonrió Kurama contento de que su amigo con la promesa de liberarlo algún día resonando en su cabeza con un eco.

Puedo hacer todo lo se me de la gana,¿no?,entonces quiero ser tu amigo:Declaro Naruto dejando sin habla al espíritu delante suyo este sintiendo algo tan familiar con tan solo escuchar sus palabras llenas de confianza y lealtad,Kurama lo miro con una ligera sorpresa dibujando una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que ambos se hicieron amigos sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su Jinchuriki.

¿Por que?,¿que te hace querer ser mi amigo?,¿como se que no se repetirá lo mismo?:Indago Jibanyan con un poco de tristeza al decir la ultima palabra viendo un poco de su amigo en aquel niño que le sonreía,nadie jamas había sido así de amable con el la primera vez que se convirtió en un Yo-kai incluso varios de su mundo lo consideraban en mas débil de los neko hace años.

Se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido,mis padres murieron el día de mi nacimiento,mi amigo traiciono a la aldea huyendo,mi maestro fue asesinado por su antiguo aprendiz y vi a uno de mis camaradas sacrificarse por mi,te prometo que no te voy a olvidar,¡Dattebayo!:Juro Naruto con un determinación a abrir el corazón tan endurecido de aquel ser que lo perdió todo,Jibanyan estaba en shock al escuchar su vida entera en esas simples palabras y aun así sonreír a su dolor y sufrimiento teniendo ahora la única oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien sabia que debía elegir.

Muy bien,acepto tu amistad,esto es una prueba de ello,cuando un humano y un yo-kai unen sus corazones se crea un ark:Dijo Jibanyan mientras su cuerpo desprendió una luz azul clara formando en el aire una llave ark de color blanco con una foto de Jibanyan y del otro lado su apariencia del lado sombra,Naruto levanto su mano dejando que el ark aterrizara en su palma mirando asombrado el diseño de la llave ademas de que salio del cuerpo de su amigo.

**Estoy orgulloso de ti,Naruto,sabes seguir adelante con todo el sufrimiento en tu corazón y nuca te das por vencido:**Felicito Kurama acostándose en el espacio mental para descansar sabiendo que su amigo podría manejarse un tiempo sin el al menos hasta que encuentre una forma de regresar a su mundo sin que haya consecuencias en el camino.

Creo que ya es tarde,buenas noches:Dijo Naruto sabiendo a una de las hamacas con almohadas y una sabana comenzando a dormir mientras su amigo miro por un momento el atardecer pensando en alguien en lo que las estrellas comenzaron a alumbrar el cielo ya nocturno apareciendo una estrella fugaz sacando una sonrisa del Yo-kai antes de comenzar a tener sueño.

Keita,ojala que aun nos recuerdes si nos volvemos a ver,te estaré esperando hasta ese día viejo amigo:Penso Jibanyan con una sonrisa antes de bostezar yéndose a dormir en la montaña de mantas que consiguió el otro día hurgando en los campamentos clausurados.

* * *

**(Al día Siguiente)**

Naruto abrió los ojos sintiéndose mejor que nunca al poder dormir luego de aquella terrible guerra,pero las muertes y sacrificios de incontables Shinobi que lucharon a su lado permanecía en su mente preocupado de lo que vio en los recuerdos de Kaguya sobre el Clan Otsutsuki,sabia que no debía llorar por su mundo cuando la verdadera amenaza iba detrás de los Biju y el Shinju seguía de pie esperando para atacar en cualquier momento.

**También**** lo estuve pensando,necesitas entrenar mas duro que nunca si estas dispuesto a enfrentarlos,con mi ayuda no sera suficiente lo sabes,necesitas encontrar a personas que tengan la voluntad para luchar por otros y su mundo:**Dijo Kurama reflexionando sobre sus posibilidades contra los enemigos jurados de la diosa conejo que ahora estaba sellada para siempre por obra de Naruto,Sasuke y Sakura al luchar en equipo,el Uzumaki sonrió por la oculta preocupación de su amigo caminando hacia la entrada dio un salto aterrizando de pie en el suave pasto.

Entonces no hay tiempo que perder,me haré mas fuerte para derrotarlos y así ningún mundo estará en peligro otra vez:Declaro Naruto chocando sus puños en una mirada de determinación y una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

¡Nyaaaaahhh!,las mañanas son muy molestas a veces,¿que haces?:Pregunto Jibanyan despertando por los gritos del rubio quedando asombrado cuando de un estallido de humo aparecieron 20 clones estos comenzando a batallar entre si en un entrenamiento mientras la mitad practicaba sellos de mano tratando de inventar alguna técnica nueva que les seria útil en batallas próximas.

¡Jibanyan,buen día!,llegas a tiempo para ayudarme entrenar,necesito medir mi fuerza actual con la tuya para saber si me he aflojado un poco al venir aquí,quiero tener mi poder actual restablecido:Saludo Naruto caminando en su dirección con entusiasmo y diversión al verlo mirando sin habla sus clones estos saludando al mismo tiempo antes de regresar a sus respectivos tipos de entrenamiento sacando de su asombro al gato.

¿Uh?,¿entrenar contigo?,hum,es cierto que tienes habilidades sorprendentes pero,¿podrás seguirme el paso?,lo ultimo que yo necesito es un humano lastimado por mis puños y digamos que tu edad no me convence mucho sobre tu plan:Dijo Jibanyan con un poco de orgullo antes de sentir una fuerte patada chocando contra uno de los arboles del monte en el bosque logrando alzar la vista a su atacante siendo el mismo niño.

**(Yo-kai Watch 4 OST=Powerfull Future Yo-kai)**

Perdón,alguien debía bajarte el ego¿que esperas bola de pelos?,te haré escupir tu pelaje:Desafió Naruto con una sonrisa burlona ante la mirada fulminante del Neko por esa broma de mal gusto poniéndose de pie mostrando sus previo aviso salto hacia su objetivo en un intento de arañar su cara pero este se agacho un segundo antes propinando un codazo en su barriga seguido de un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Jeh,parece que si sabes un poco de artes marciales:Bufo Jibanyan sobándose su pansa con un poco de dolor quedando ligeramente sorprendido de la rápida reacción por parte del pelirrubio pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir un kunai en su cuello tratándose del mismo ojos azul sujetándolo del collar mientras con su otra mano mantenía su agarre esto mas interesante,si yo gano me llevaras al Mundo Yo-kai,si pierdo te comprare 50 barras de chocobo cada mes del año hasta que sea navidad,¿que me dices?:Pregunto Naruto adoptando una pose de guardia estilo sapo esperando la respuesta de su felino amigo quien sonrió motivado por la oferta.

Bien,eso ya fue el como,iré en serio contra ti:Gruño Jibanyan dando un alto moviéndose alrededor de los arboles con su propia velocidad felina alertando un poco a su oponente quien saco de su bolsa un kunai con papel explosivo observando a su alrededor en busca de su atacante arrojándolo hacia un arbusto explotando por completo en fuego pero sin señales de quien estaba buscando.

Se escondió muy bien de mi,**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!:**Dijo Naruto cruzando sus dedos llamando en una explosión de humo 5 clones estos empezando a buscar señales de que el Yo-kai aun estaba alrededor del arriba de una rama sonrió saltando encima de un clon explotándolo en el impacto pero alertando a los demás de su ataque respondiendo ellos con una lluvia de kunai que el gato se vio obligando a evadir saltando hacia atrás.

Ahora entiendo tu habilidad,vengan a por mi:Desafió Jibanyan quedándose quieto mientras los clones corrieron en su dirección pero antes de poder atacar el Neko dio un salto golpeando al primer clon en el estomago impulsándose hacia el segundo eliminando con un corte de sus garras finalizando con un agache dejando que los últimos clones se apuñalaran entre si con sus kunai.

**Lo admito,eso fue muy astuto,hizo que tus clones lo atacaran al mismo tiempo abriendo una brecha en donde pudo derribar a todos ellos por ser numerosos y medio confiados como tu:**Comento Kurama divertido pero igual de impresionado por sus tácticas de combate en un felino vagabundo dado por hecho que había seres muy fuertes en este mundo.

Lograste pasar a mis clones,pero el original es mas peligroso:Dijo Naruto antes de saltar alrededor de los arboles arrojando kunai con papeles explosivos,Jibanyan simplemente se limito a esquivar la trayectoria de sus armas sin darse cuenta de su verdadera intensión comenzando a enfadarse pues parecía que su oponente no estaba luchando en serio.

Un segundo,¡¿no eran esos papeles bomba?!:Penso Jibanyan abriendo enormemente los ojos cuando un brillo blanco surgió de los papeles liberando una fuerte explosión derribando algunos arboles a su alrededor por el aterrizo cerca apunto de ir a revisar su condición pero del humo surgió un resplandor rojo mostrando al Neko Yo-kai en su forma de batalla mirando con una sonrisa al niño.

**No lo subestimes,su poder aumento de golpe**:Aviso Kurama sintiendo una considerable cantidad de energía negativa aumentado a cada segundo en el se agacho en cuatro patas impulsándose hacia el Shinobi quien tomo acción evasiva saltando adelante pasando de largo el puño dirigido a su cara contra

**(Yo-kai Watch 4 OST=Vs Shadowside Boss Yo-kai)**

**¡Shaaaaahhhh!:**Rugió Jibanyan frenando con sus garras en el suelo lanzando un puño a Naruto quien lo detuvo con ambas manos pero recibió otro puñetazo de su brazo libre estrellándose contra un arbol,el Jinchuriki sonrió limpiándose el hilo de sangre saliendo desde su boca cruzando sus dedos en su mejor técnica causando un gigantesco estallido de humo.

**¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!:**Grito Naruto apareciendo un ejercito de 1,000 clones tanto en el suelo como en los arboles estos lanzándose de golpe hacia el Neko-kai quien cubrió ambos puños con energía esperando un momento a que sus oponentes se acercaran desatando su mejor ataque contra ellos.

**¡Hyaku Neko Retsu Dan!:**Grito Jibanyan lanzando una ráfaga de múltiples puños eliminando fácilmente a todos los clones de su enemigo sin dejar ninguno con abrió los ojos impresionado de la forma tan eficiente que contraataco su mas poderosa técnica estratégica sonriendo a la par que concentro todo su chakra en senjutsu.

Espero que estés listo,iré mas en serio:Dijo Naruto con sus ojos de color amarillo tenia una pupila de sapo y un tinte naranja alrededor de sus ignorando su aviso se lanzo de un salto tirando un puñetazo pero para su sorpresa el rubio lo detuvo con una mano para luego sujetarlo de su brazo arrojándolo al aire,el Neko Yo-kai logro sujetarse de una rama antes de bajar.

¿Como pudo detener mi puño así de de fácil?**:**Murmuro Jibanyan aterrizando de pie usando sus sentido para inclinarse de lado evitando el golpe veloz de Naruto pero una fuerza invisible impacto en su cara haciéndolo salir disparado unos centímetros lejos de su oponente este mismo invocando otro centenar de clones saltando en el aire con masivas esferas de chakra en sus manos.

**¡Senpo:Cho Odama Rasen Tarengan!:**Grito Naruto con sus clones cayendo todos sobre el Neko Yo-kai impactando sus ataques continuamente provocando una enorme explosión de chakra con una gigantesca ráfaga de viento en todo el bosque que termino dejando un enorme hoyo en el lugar del impacto mientras el ninja aterrizo unos metros lejos estando alerta.

**¿Ha tenido suficiente con eso?:**Cuestiono Kurama aun sintiendo que el poder de su adversario no desapareció por completo notando que del humo emergió una silueta de ojos amarillos se abalanzo de golpe logrando atinarle un puñetazo que mando al Uzumaki contra una colina creando un cráter por la fuerza del impacto lastimando un poco su espalda al chocar.

**Hmph,eso si dolió mucho pero no creas que caeré con** **facilidad:**Bufo Jibanyan cruzándose de brazos a la espera de que el niño se volviera a levantar o se diera por vencido ante la diferencia de poder pero este soltó una ligera carcajada dejando confundido al felino pero sus ojos se ampliaron al verlo elevar el brazo derecho formando su mano una esfera de chakra con 4 puntas giratorias.

¡En el siguiente ataque te venceré!:Dijo Naruto usando su mano libre invocando 2 clones estos corriendo hacia el Neko Yo-kai con sus kunai en la se limito a eliminarlos con sus puños sin darse cuenta que el Uzumaki se acerco unos pasos arrojando su técnica para sorpresa de este recibiendo el impacto en una explosión masiva de chakra.

**Bien,por ahora es suficiente,ya comprobé tu** **fuerza**:Declaro Jibanyan volviendo a su forma normal mientras sus heridas fueron esfumándose en un brillo asintió de acuerdo con sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que su nuevo amigo todavía estaba de pie.

**El Rasen Shuriken destruye las células del cuerpo matando o incapacitando a su objetivo de por vida,pero contra los Yo-kai eso no tiene efecto obviamente son espíritus sin forma solida:**Analizo Kurama bastante impresionado con la resistencia del gato así como su habilidad de múltiples puños capaz de dar cara a una de las técnicas mas avanzadas jamas creadas.

Diste un buen combate,en mi máximo poder te habría clavado bajo tierra,parece que al rejuvenecer perdí algunas capacidades de mi cuerpo volvieron a cero,tendre que esforzarme mas,ese era mi Modo Sennin,me permite usar el poder natural:Felicito Naruto comprobando sus sentidos del Senjutsu notando que su chakra aun estaba muy bajo como la ultima vez al terminar la a su yo original no seria nada fácil considerando la falta de lugares en donde ver a un ninja con poderes sea normal en lo mas mínimo.

Ya veo,entonces podrías visitar a unos amigos míos:Dijo Jibanyan con una sonrisa teniendo en mente un desafió perfecto para las habilidades del Uzumaki aunque podría haber un costo a cambio de ese favor solo esperaba que no estuvieran molestos con el después de 30 años.

* * *

**(Kemamotomura)**

¡Uaaaaahhh!,ese fue el viaje mas largo de mi vida:Bostezo Naruto mientras bajaba del tren luego de 2 largas horas de viaje teniendo en cuenta que no servían su amado ramen como platillo de merienda,Jibanyan solo soltó un bufido pues aquel niño rubio interrumpió su siesta cada media hora para saber cuanto faltaba para llegar a su destino y a la tercera lo noqueo con sus puños furiosos.

¡Dilo por ti!,nadie logro colmar mi paciencia de ese modo hace años:Gruño Jibanyan mientras recorrían el humilde pueblo explorando sus cazas tradicionales así como sus campos de arrozales pero su objetivo original era el de encontrar al primer defensor de esta villa,pero luego de un rato ambos se detuvieron en un terreno baldío a descansar un momento de su búsqueda.

Oye,¿a quien estamos buscando exactamente?:Pregunto Naruto apoyado en una cerca con ambas manos en la nuca mientras su compañero caminaba de un lado al otro intentando recordar que lugares quedaban para buscar.

Fuyunyan,es un Neko Yo-kai que ha mantenido este pueblo libre de los Kaimazoku,entidades malignas capaces de poseer a los humanos infectando con una gran malicia y violencia a sus victimas obteniendo el control de su cuerpo:Explico Jibanyan antes de sentir una briza de aire pasar sobre ellos levantando la mirada hacia arriba encontrado a un gato antropomórfico de color azul oscuro con una cicatriz en la frente vistiendo un cinturón con broche de remolino blanco y rojo debajo de una capa carmesí cubriendo su cuerpo.

¡Ha pasado un tiempo viejo camarada!,¡sabia que no podrías esconderte del mundo que te rodea!:Saludo Fuyunyan con un tono heroico desesperando al felino rojo y asombrado al Uzumaki al verlo flotar en el aire sin nada ayudándolo siendo similar a su Modo Chakra Rikudo pero aquel Yo-kai parecía usarlo como si fuera parte de su vida cotidiana.

**Ugh,¡¿****ahora que sigue?!,¡¿que los cerdos también vuelan con capas?!:**Gruño Kurama medio harto de tantas sorpresas inesperadas que había en este nuevo mundo casi deseando haberse quedado en las naciones embargo para colmo una extraña masa de oscuridad emergió del suelo tomando la forma de un hombre lobo purpura con ojos de fondo negro y iris color carmesí.

Je,je,yo puedo con esto,¡ven por mi estúpido animal!:Desafió Naruto con una sonrisa dando un salto hacia un lado esquivando la furiosa embestida de la criatura la cual freno derrapando el suelo impulsándose de un salto hacia su presa sin embargo este se inclino de costado pasando de largo impactando un puñetazo en su cara tirándolo al suelo para luego sujetarlo de la cola arrojándolo contra unos barriles.

**¡GRRRRRRRAAAHHH!:**Rugió Kaimazoku Okami escupiendo de su boca una llamarada de fuego purpura pero Naruto se movió de un parpadeo quedando justo en frente a el dándole una patada seguida de un par de golpes para luego apartarse de un salto mirando con una sonrisa formando en su mano derecha una esfera de chakra azul corriendo al aturdido monstruo.

¡Toma esto!,**¡Rasengan!**:Grito Naruto impactando en su pecho la técnica causando una onda de choque mandándolo a salir disparado mientras su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse desapareciendo por completo sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

¡Es imposible!,¿como puede un humano enfrentar a un kaimazoku?:Exclamo Fuyunyan sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían mientras que Naruto estiro los brazos con una sonrisa contento de lograr vencer a la criatura maligna sin ningún problema para luego caminar hacia ambos divertido de la mirada incrédula del gato azul quien salio de su asombro flotando frente a su cara.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki,soy un Shinobi de Konoha,es un gusto:Presento Naruto extendiendo su mano a lo que Fuyunyan sin pensarlo acepto el gesto estrechando su pata con el sintiendo una aura de confianza emanar de aquel muchacho.

Naruto es de otra dimensión donde existen ninjas con poderes elementales viviendo en 5 grandes países dentro del continente elemental y ahora buscamos la manera de llevarlo a casa,pero también quiere afilar sus habilidades:Explico Jibanyan con un suspiro de tanto la cabeza era algo cansado para su gusto ya que prefería pelear sin pensarlo contra cualquiera.

Ya veo,tal vez Enma Daio pueda solucionar tu problema aunque el Mundo Yo-kai ya no permite que un humano entre desde hace 20 años,sin embargo tienes rasgos de un Kitsune y tu esencia esta mezclada,puedo ayudarte si no fuera por,Bushinyan:Murmuro Fuyunyan con un tono indeciso girando como rueda mientras pensaba en una solución a su problema principal.

¡¿Nyani?!,¡¿Bushinyan?!,¡¿cuando se convirtió en guardián de la entrada?!:Exclamo Jibanyan completamente alarmado pues las cosas se complicaron aun mas por obvias razones,no era posible enfrentar a un rango legendario cuyo poder sobrepasa por completo a ambos incluso dudando que su amigo humano tuviera alguna posibilidad de derrotar a su ancestro.

Entonces si derroto a Bushinyan podre tener una audiencia con Enma,no suena tan difícil,he enfrentado tipos mas duros:Comento Naruto con confianza ganando la mirada fulminante de ambos Yo-kai por su ignorancia del asunto.

Bushinyan es mi ancestro y tiene el Rango SS Legendario,pertenece a esa categoría que solo pocos pudieron conseguir durante siglos,el corte de su espada en mas veloz que tu reflejo y reacción,no puedes enfrentarte a el con solo tu poder: Advirtió Jibanyan con un tono sombrío intentando razonar con el Uzumaki quien lo miro algo sorprendido al saber de su linaje pero solo se cruzo de brazos aun sonriendo.

**No parece que estén bromeando,siento preocupación del pelirrojo hacia ti,ademas ten en cuenta que tu fuerza pudo haberse reducido a la mitad y mi chakra no se recupero por completo de la batalla en el valle del fin:**Intervino Kurama un poco inseguro si su amigo se estaba probando así mismo contra los desafíos de este mundo o era un completo impulsivo idiota.

No retrocedo y jamas me rindo,ya deberías saberlo,hablare con Enma sin importar lo que me lancen:Aclaro Naruto con su firme voluntad dejando sin habla a ambos felinos pues aun sabiendo el peligro que le esperaba este quería seguir adelante. Fuyunyan y Jibanyan se compartieron una mirada antes de caminar a una esquina discutiendo que debían hacer para luego de un rato ambos caminar hacia el pelirrubio con miradas serias.

No pelearas solo,me acabo de enterar que puedes igualar la forma del lado sombra al conectarte con la energía natural usando el Modo Sennin,no puedo dejarte ir a la entrada sin estar convencido de tu fuerza,enfréntate a mi y te guiare al portal:Propuso Fuyunyan haciendo una seña de desafió con su pata esperando algún tipo respuesta de su se puso firme corriendo hacia el arrojando el primer golpe que el Neko Yo-kai esquivo flotando hacia un lado luego agachando la cara esquivando una patada giratoria contraatacando con un puño cubierto de energía en su pecho empujándolo unos metros.

**(Naruto OST-Bad Situation)**

Diferente de mi Fuyunyan tiene mejor estilo de combate,Naruto deberá encontrar un brecha en su defensa antes de poder acertar un golpe considerable si quiere ganar la pelea:Penso Jibanyan comiendo una barra de evadió las veloces embestidas de su oponente antes de dar un salto hacia atrás invocando 10 clones estos se lanzaron a correr contra su objetivo pero el Yo-kai burlo sus intentos con movimientos evasivos en el aire.

**¡Kaze Senpu!:**Grito Fuyunyan girando en su eje a gran velocidad formando un tornado de viento que atrapo a los clones arrojándolos a varios kilómetros contra los edificios alrededor eliminándolos con facilidad pero el original desapareció de la vista haciéndolo ponerse en guardia ante cualquier ataque sorpresa encontrándolo parado en un árbol haciendo una posición de manos.

**¡Futon:Renkudan!:** Grito Naruto escupiendo una bala de aire comprimido dando justo en la cara mandándolo a chocar con un abrigo de color aturdido pues no vio por donde vino pero el se recompuso volando en su dirección golpeado en la cara pero este estallo en humo revelando un tronco lleno de etiquetas que brillaron explotando una escalada considerable cayendo al suelo con un vapor de humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

**Las batallas anteriores le han dejado claro que no siempre atacar con fuerza es la solución,aprendió a usar su mente armando una plan,revelo su ubicación apropósito de que cayera en la trampa:**Analizo Kurama con una sonrisa impresionado del rápido desarrollo mental en su emergió del humo antes de soltar un grito brillando en una luz azul oscura mostrando que su pelaje cambio por completo a negro azabache,media 2 metros de largo,su capa era azul claro y su cinturón era dorado con una D grabada en la hebilla central.

**Veamos como te va contra Darkunyan:**Declaro Darkunyan extendiendo su mano hacia adelante disparando una bola de fuego de color purpura obligando a Naruto a esquivarla destruyendo una pared completa dejando un enorme agujero con ladrillos hechos pedazos y unas flamantes llamas quemando todo pero antes de poder contraatacar el Yo-kai se movió quedando detrás suyo atacando con sus garras pero este exploto en humo.

**¡Odama Rasengan!:**Grito Naruto corriendo desde atrás con una enorme esfera de chakra en su mano por lo cual Darkunyan iba a responder sin embargo del suelo salieron 3 clones estos sujetándolo de los pies y brazos impidiéndole Neko Yo-kai expulso una onda de energía logrando liberarse de su agarre lanzando su puño cubierto de luz azul chocando con la técnica frenando su avance.

Un choque de poderes,ambos usan todo lo que tienen para empujar al otro:Juzgo Jibanyan impresionado mientras ambos oponentes dieron un grito elevando sus poderes para vencer al otro,Naruto formo otro rasengan con su mano libre y Darkunyan lo freno con su palma completamente decidido a ganar pero de repente una flamante aura anaranjada cubrió al ninja rubio ampliando el tamaño de la esfera haciéndolo deslizar hacia atrás.

**Oh,entro en Modo Sennin y lo combino con una porción de mi chakra para ganar mas fuerza,es increíble lo ingenioso que eres,pudiste reunir la energía natural suficiente cuando el ataco a tus clones:**Concluyo Kurama muy seguro de quien tenia la batalla ganada,Darkunyan comenzó a agotarse pues su contrincante había sobrepasado sus habilidades. Naruto dio un empuje de onda atrapando al Yo-kai en su técnica liberando una explosión de chakra dejándolo fuera de combate volviendo este a su lado luz cayendo al suelo.

Uff...uff...,je,je,¿que te parece mi fuerza ahora?:Sonrió Naruto con una sonrisa avanzando hasta Fuyunyan cargándolo entre sus brazos mientras Jibanyan se acerco a ambos sonriendo complacido de los resultados y de la batalla entre Humano y Yo-kai mas emocionante que jamas vio en sus 30 años de existencia aunque todavía les esperaba enfrentar a un legendario.

* * *

**(Kemamotumura-Media Noche=Bosques)**

El Humano y los Yo-kai ahora estaban en una casa del árbol construida a mano sobre un árbol viejo unido a un almacén con molino de agua cerca de un rio donde había pocos peces rondando y el sonido de los grillos eran notable.

Este era el antiguo escondite de Keizo Amano compañero humano de Fuyunyan,esperemos hasta mañana para que recupere sus fuerzas y podremos ir al monte donde Bushinyan resguarda la entrada de ambos mundos:Sugirió Jibanyan observando desde el barandal la noche pacifica del bosque a su alrededor recordando la primera aventura que tuvieron.

Mundo Yo-kai...¿como es tu hogar?,¿nunca viviste ahí?:Pregunto Naruto con algo de interés dejando pensativo al Neko Yo-kai pues jamas había pensado mucho en su mundo de origen mas cuando los sabios habían prohibido el contacto humano al desaparecer el Reloj Yo-kai dicha orden disgusto a la mayoría que habían nacido de sentimientos y experiencias con humanos.

El Mundo Yo-kai esta compuesto por numerosos edificios algunos son Yo-kai permitiendo a otros vivir en ellos,hay rangos para medir nuestra fuerza,hace mucho fui el mas débil de todos pero al evolucionar en Luz y Sombra logre acender:Relato Jibanyan con una sonrisa de orgullo recordando las caras de Whisper y muchos otros cuando su lado sombra demostró ser muy fuerte.

Whiaper aposto su Yo-kaipad a que seguirías siendo el mismo,sin embargo Meramelion,Fubukihime,Usapyon y yo nunca dudamos de ti,sabíamos que te volverías mas fuerte y callarías a quienes se burlaban de ti,siempre te apoyamos:Hablo Fuyunyan habiendo despertado hace un momento escuchando toda la conversación entre ambos amigos sonriendo complacido de su amistad con el niño.

Aun así el éxodo de Yo-kai que fueron amigos de humanos fue imperdonable,nos acusaron injustamente de hacer contacto con las personas,Enma logro mantener a Whisper convirtiéndolo en su asistente personal pero el resto no:Gruño Jibanyan con un maullido de furia causando que su iris ocular se afilara con tan solo pensar en cuantos amigos suyos fueron desterrados.

¿¡Éxodo?!,¿como pudieron hacerles eso?,¡Enma Daio pudo intervenir!,¿no?:Indago Naruto molesto de escuchar la razón de que su amigo fuera expulsado de su propio mundo por tener un pasado con los humanos,recordando como muchos lo trataron mal por tener a Kurama encerrado en su interior y como los Jinchuriki eran solo armas a ojos de los políticos.

Jao Kaira,General de Enma convenció a los sabios de que Enma y muchos de nosotros interfiere demasiado con el mundo humano y eso llevaría eventualmente a que hubiera razas mezcladas,fue el quien destruyo los Relojes Yo-kai y con los ancianos promulgo la ley de no contactar con humanos,su poder político pronto sera mayor al de Enma Daio y muchos creemos que vendrá a conquistar este mundo:Explico Fuyunyan con resignación pues no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar las cosas siendo solo simples guerreros.

**Significa que llegar a Enma sera complicado,si todo el Mundo Yo-kai detesta a los humanos o se ven obligados a no relacionarse con ellos muchos se interpondrán en nuestro camino a casa,¿que haremos?:**Pregunto Kurama entendiendo la difícil situación en la que se encontraban,si Enma conocía una forma de cruzar dimensiones llegar al rey de los Yo-kai seria un suicidio.

Yo seguiré adelante,no me rendiré hasta encontrar el camino a casa,incluso si tengo que enfrentar a todo un mundo,aunque si no existe un camino de regreso los voy a ayudar a luchar contra Kaira,yo no retrocedo ante nada,¡es una promesa!:Declaro Naruto extendiendo su puño hacia ellos quienes tenían caras de asombro por su gran voluntad y motivos de ayudarlos.

¿Apenas nos conoces y ya quieres ayudarnos?,Jibanyan no exagero cuando menciono que ayudas a quien lo necesite sin importar su origen,si vamos a luchar contra todos entonces cuenta conmigo,te ganaste mi amistad y mi ark:Dijo Fuyunyan sonriendo mientras su cuerpo brillo expulsando una llave que floto hasta la mano del joven Uzumaki quien le dio una sonrisa.

Yo también te seguiré amigo,si te llevo a casa no me deberás nada,es mas si salimos vivos de esta te mostrare la ciudad donde estábamos antes,seria mejor que sepas como funcionan las cosas aquí,buenas noches:Termino Jibanyan antes de sonreír divertido apagando de un soplido las velas en la casa del árbol recostándose en el suelo mirando las estrellas una ultima vez.

* * *

**(Monte Middleton)**

Naruto,Jibanyan y Fuyunyan subieron una colina de montaña al norte del pueblo rumbo al portal que según los Yo-kai era un espíritu viviente capaz de llevarte a donde quieras sin tener que esforzarte pero sabían que Bushinyan custodiaba dicho portal para que ningún humano o Kaimazoku pudiera entrar al Mundo Yo-kai tan fácilmente sin ser atrapado.

Supongo que es aquí,ese es el portal hacia el Mundo Yo-kai,Ungaikyo:Dijo Naruto deteniendose en frente de una cabaña de estilo tradicional donde sentado con las piernas piernas cruzadas había un Yo-kai humano purpura con un rostro hecho de cristal mostrando ojos azules de luz ademas de tener el pecho,pies y manos de vidrio que reflejaban todo a su alrededor.

**¿Quien se atreve a venir aquí?,¡¿Jibanyan,Fuyunyan?!:**Exclamo Bushinyan sorprendido,tenia el pelaje azul oscuro con blanco en sus patas y boca,usaba una armadura color cían con bordes dorados,un casco con orejas del mismo color y diseño con una medialuna creciente unida a una flama tallada,su collar tenia una perla anaranjada,en su cintura una espada katana y sus colas gemelas tenían un fuego dorado en cada punta.

No imagine volver a verte pero debo llevar a este niño a su dimensión y solo Enma Daio puede ayudarlo,no tengo intención de permitirte interferir en este asunto así que por el respeto que aun te tengo,déjanos pasar:Pidió Jibanyan avanzando unos pasos hacia Ungaikyo pero una espada se puso en su camino siendo sujetada por su dueño quien tenia los ojos cubiertos en una sombra.

Desapareces un par de décadas y lo único que tienes para decir es eso,ese niño es humano por lo tanto esta prohibida la entrada al mundo yo-kai para todo aquel dispuesto a ayudarlo,creí que eras mas listo mi descendiente:Suspiro Bushinyan pero recibió un golpe en la cara estrellándose contra un árbol derrumbando dicho tronco hasta el suelo por la potencia del impacto.

Hmpf...parece que tendremos que pelear:Bufo Fuyunyan poniéndose en alerta cuando varios arboles cayeron al suelo de un tajo cortante proveniente de una espada dejando ver a un furioso Neko Yo-kai quien corrió hacia su atacante blandiendo con firmeza su arma lazando varias estocadas pero Jibanyan las esquivo moviéndose de un lado al otro retrocediendo. Naruto se interpuso bloqueando con su kunai la espada del gato samurai quedando este ligeramente sorprendido saltando hacia atrás evadiendo una patada de este.

Si de verdad fueran familia lo habrías ayudado cuando mas te necesito,quienes rompen las reglas son basura pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria,¡no perderé contra alguien como tu!:Declaro Naruto lanzándose de un impulso contra Bushinyan quien abrió los ojos incrédulo por esas palabras antes de chocar su espada con la cuchilla del niño generando chispas pero antes de poder reaccionar Jibanyan y Darkunyan en lado sombra le dieron un golpe chocando con una roca de la zona atravesándola por completo quedando esta en pedazos.

**(Yo-kai Watch 4 OST=Vs Yo-kai 4)**

**Ten mucho** **cuidado,un enorme poder esta emergiendo de el:**Aviso Kurama con un gruñido mientras el Neko Yo-kai expulso una enorme llamarada de fuego color dorado emergiendo con un tamaño igual al de Jibanyan pero estaba montado sobre un caballo con melena de fuego azul,ojos amarillos sin pupila ademas de tener cascos cubiertos en llamas color cían. Bushinyan cabalgo en el aire apuntándoles con un arco y flecha disparando esta ultima al instante a los pies del trió estos confundidos por haber fallado el tiro antes de que la flecha brillara liberando una explosión arrojándolos a diferentes lados.

**Darkunyan también puede volar pero el asunto es bajarlo del caballo y esquivar sus flechas explosivas,necesitamos una distracción lo suficiente llamativa para que nos ignore y baje la guardia:**Sugirió Jibanyan mientras saltaban esquivando las explosiones de las flechas pues el legendario no les dio tiempo de parar planeando cansarlos a ambos hasta que no pudieran seguir moviéndose,Darkunyan se elevo esquivando la mayoría de artillería logrando acercarse hasta su enemigo pero su caballo escupió una llamarada obligando al volador a retroceder unos metros en el aire.

En ese caso usare mi mejor as bajo la manga,**¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!:**Grito Naruto invocando en una gigantesca explosión de humo un enorme ejercito de 1,000 clones dejando asombrado al samurai antes de usar su espada desviando la lluvia de kunai lanzada por los clones mientras el original estaba meditando debajo de un árbol reuniendo energía natural en su cuerpo.

**¡Idiotas!,¿creen que una técnica barata puede vencerme?:**Reclamo Bushinyan mientras cabalgo en tierra eliminando a los clones que se le atravesaban con rápidos cortes de su espada pero repentinamente el suelo a su alrededor estallo en explosiones sobresaltando a su corcel dándole tiempo a los restantes de saltar subiéndose y atrapándolo de piernas y brazos.

**Cometiste otro error al ****subestimarlos,¡Suroido Tsume!:**Grito Darkunyan atacando con sus garras logrando agrietar su armadura mientras logro bajarlo de su caballo ante la fuerza del se puso de pie blandiendo su espada con ira mientras los clones sobrevivientes corrieron a atacar colmando o ultimo de su paciencia soltando un rugido de león.

**¡Katsuobushi Giri!:**Grito Bushinyan lanzando una ráfaga de múltiples cortes en todas direcciones eliminando brutalmente a todos los clones de sombra sin dejar a ninguno vivo para luego concentrar su atención en Jibanyan y Darkunyan ambos poniéndose tensos al ver una aura dorada siendo expulsada de su cuerpo lazándose a atacarlos para dar el golpe final sin embargo Naruto apareció justo arriba suyo interceptándolo con un puñetazo que lo hundió en el suelo dejando un enorme cráter para luego moverse de un parpadeo reuniéndose con sus amigos.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar,ahora podemos pelear todos juntos:Dijo Naruto expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra naranja de su cuerpo,sus ojos eran de color amarillo con una iris de sapo atravesada por otra rasgada con un tinte naranja en sus parpados,ambos Yo-kai quedaron muy atónitos pues podían sentir una gigante presión de poder emanando de su cuerpo.

**Solo es una fusión de senjutsu y mi chakra sin el Modo Biju,solo podremos mantenerla 10 minutos máximo antes de sufrir un desgaste abrumador de poder,¡acabemos con este payaso de una vez!:**Rugió Kurama juntando sus manos con una sonrisa mientras Naruto convoco dos clones estos ayudándolo a juntar mas chakra para su siguiente movimiento mientras que el Yo-kai Legendario se puso de pie apretando los dientes por esa humillante forma de golpearlo corriendo con sus garras a dar el primer golpe antes que su oponente.

**¡Hyaku Neko Retsu Dan!:**Grito Jibanyan lanzando una ráfagas de puños contra su antepasado este cubriéndose con ambos brazos mientras avanzaba lentamente luchando contra la técnica de su descendiente mientras Darkunyan se acerco por atrás reuniendo en su puño una gran cantidad de energía yo-kai antes de lanzarse contra su objetivo a gran velocidad.

**¡Dokonjo Sutoreto Nikukyu!:**Grito Darkunyan impactando su puño desde atrás pero Bushinyan invoco su aura logrando frenar de momento el ataque pero su defensa comenzó a ceder por la presión de técnicas intentando buscar una manera de liberarse pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento desde ambos lados vio aparecer al Uzumaki con una enorme esfera de chakra en la mano.

**¡Senpo:Cho Odama Rasenrengan!:**Grito Naruto corriendo con el único de sus clones impactando desde ambos lados su ataque causando una explosión de onda que mando a todos a volar lejos del impacto mientras Bushinyan dio un grito de dolor antes de volver a su lado luz cayendo fuera de combate tras recibir 4 ataques combinados al mismo tiempo.

Lograron derrotarlo,tu no eres un humano cualquiera,¿verdad?:Dedujo Ungaikyo mientras camino hacia el inconsciente Neko Yo-kai sacando de un saco diminuto una bola de luz verde incrustando el orbe en su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar unos instantes comenzando a despertarse con sus heridas completamente curadas dándose cuenta que había sido vencido.

¿Perdí contra ustedes?,je,je,je,acepto mi derrota pues ustedes demostraron ser dignos guerreros y también admito que estas en lo cierto niño,en lugar de seguir las reglas debí haber ayudado a Jibanyan cuando mas lo necesito,perdón por todo:Admitió Bushinyan con una inclinación de cabeza mientras que sus adversarios se acercaron volviendo a sus formas normales.

Ahórrate el aliento viejo,nada cambiara mientras Kaira este cerca del poder,aun así decidí arriesgarme pues este niño humano debe volver a su mundo paralelo y con tal de lograrlo quiere ayudarnos a nosotros con lo que pueda:Dijo Jibanyan con una expresión de indiferencia ante lo que tenga para decir en su defensa caminando hacia el Yo-kai del portal.

Vencieron al guardián por lo tanto se ganaron mi ayuda y mi amistad,puedo ver que se cuidan mutuamente espero escuchar de ustedes cuando hagan grandes logros entre ambos mundo,los levare con Enma Daio,¡mucha suerte!:Declaro Ungaikyo mientras su cuerpo brillo creando un ark que voló a las manos del Jinchuriki este dando una sonrisa de aprobación mientras un portal de espejo apareció frente a ellos.

También acepta mi ark,si algún día vas a una batalla cuenta conmigo,sera un honor luchar a tu lado,dime algo joven,¿cual es tu nombre?,me gustaría saber quien logro vencerme y a quien he elegido seguir en su aventura:Pidió Bushinyan recibiendo una expresión contenta del Uzumaki quien extendió su puño hacia el en total confianza dejando al Yo-kai legendario sin palabras.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki,un Shinobi de Konoha y Jinchuriki de Kurama,ahora somos amigos:Respondió Naruto mientras su nuevo amigo brillo en una luz creando un ark dorado entregándoselo personalmente antes de que el niño cruzara el portal seguido de Bushinyan,Jibanyan y Fuyunyan estos desapareciendo de la zona cuando el portal se cerro sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

**(Mundo Yo-kai-Palacio de Enma)**

Naruto Uzumaki,siento un poder desconocido en su interior,no es sorpresa que Bushinyan y Fuyunyan perdieran:Reflexiono Enma un Yo-kai humanoide de piel rojiza ojos ámbar,cabello rubio de punta con un fleco,vestía un atuendo real tradicional de color rojo con el final de las mangas y parte inferior modeladas en llamas con adornos dorados,hombreras de color granate finamente elaboradas con piezas de oro,que están conectadas en el pecho por un adorno dorado con una prenda de vestir de dos capas de color granate con adornos dorados y una decoración tenue en el centro todo atado con una faja verde azulado.

Daio-sama,¿que piensa hacer al respecto?,el podría ser peligroso en el mundo humano:Señalo Nurarihyon un Yo-kai humanode,su piel es gris pálida,pelo largo blanco,dos orejas puntiagudas,ojos azules claros y uñas cortas negras,lleva una túnica negra decorada con diseños color claro y tonos de color azul en la parte inferior, atados por un _obi_ azul añil con una cuerda de color azul unida a un cráneo de un solo ojo,pantalones color negro y botas azul oscuro con tiras colocadas en los maneja un bastón gris plateado oscuro con un solo cráneo con cuernos y un ojo rojo.

Kaira esta tomando cada vez el control de mis acciones,el podría ayudarnos con su inmenso poder,ademas parece tener la especialidad de hacerse amigo de los Yo-kai como si los conociera,escolta a esos tres hasta mi,quiero conocerlo en persona:Ordeno Enma con una sonrisa de interés observando en su pantalla de observación como Naruto,Bushinyan,Jibanyan y Fuyunyan llegaron a los barrios principales.

Como usted desee mi señor,me asegurare de pasar inadvertido con ellos:Juro Nurarihyon antes de salir por las enormes puertas cerrándolas con su poder dejando solo y pensativo a su rey quien se paro del trono caminando caminando hacia la pantalla con muchas cosas en mente para su posible aliado humano quien tenia bastantes secretos y habilidades intrigantes.

Hace siglos llego otro ser a este mundo buscando conocimiento,el Rikudo Sennin y por alguna razón presiento que tu eres como aquel legendario sabio cuyo poder asusto a mis antecesores por generaciones,¿podrás ayudarme Naruto Uzumaki?:Penso Enma recordando en los textos antiguos la historia de como un mortal cambio el rumbo de la guerra entre los Yo-kai y Humanos.

* * *

**Notas del Capitulo:**

**Así concluye el primer capitulo,olvide mencionar que para disfrutar la experiencia con música deben abrir otra pestaña en youtube desde su computadora para leer y escuchar al mismo tiempo los títulos que deje para buscar.**

***Me disculpo por estar ausente,tengo tanta tarea atrasada y honestamente no me hace gracia que me hayan mandado todo el cuatrimestre completo en un solo día que hacerlo de a poco cada mes.**

***También aprovecho para anunciar para aquellos que son fans de RWBY Y Undertale al mismo tiempo ya he llegado a la mitad del nuevo crossover ****lo publicare pronto.**

***Voy a tratar de estar mas al pendiente de mi trabajo en los fics pero si este asunto de la cuarentena continua alargándose en mi país tendré que hacer mas tarea y por lo cual sera menos tiempo para actualizar las historias.**

***Ya tengo bien guardados otros proyectos para cuando logre completar de forma permanente todos los capítulos de mis tres historias por si llego a tener mas visitas o seguidores.**

***Hasta la próxima s****e despide por hoy GonicUI.**


	2. Capitulo 2:El Mundo Yo-kai y el Rey Enma

**Notas de Autor:**

***Hola lectores les traigo la actualización de mi primera historia en este 2020,también estoy en marcha de subir el capitulo 5 agregando descripción de la música que se tendrá que buscar en youtube antes de leer cada escena.**

***Tampoco me he olvidado de otra historia Dragon Ball Avatar XV a cual pronto tendrá su continuación de capítulos solo necesitaba poner algo de sentido con respecto a lo que ocurre en Una Hoja en el Viento.**

***Como sea aquí les dejo para leer la historia ahora con música descripta.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:El Mundo Yo-kai y el Rey Enma**

* * *

**(Yo-kai Watch 4 OST-Yo-kai World)**

Naruto,Jibanya,Fuyunyan y Bushinyan aparecieron en una plaza rodeada por edificios de estilo tradicional y algunos parecían tener vida,en la calle caminaban todo tipo de Yo-kai como personas hablando o pasando el rato,el cielo era verde cubierto con algunas nubes naranjas del ocaso atardecer y en lo mas alto había un gigante palacio rojo con diseños dorados.

Este es el Mundo Yo-kai,es asombroso:Exclamo Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos haciendo reír un poco a los Neko Yo-kai pues era de esperarse como reaccionaria su nuevo amigo al mundo secreto de los espíritus.

Te sugiero que no te separes de nosotros,tus marcas y nuestro aroma engañaran a quienes odian a los humanos,por lo menos en lo que llegamos al palacio desapercibidos:Advirtió Bushinyan con seriedad comenzando todos a avanzar mientras que Jibanyan movió sus orejas notando las miras y murmullos de algunos Yo-kai en la calle pues ver un humanoide con solo marcas en sus mejillas era muy raro.

Eso no los engañara por mucho tiempo,hay que pensar en otro plan:Susurro Fuyunyan mientras doblaron en un callejón lejos de la vista de los Yo-kai pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a planear Naruto junto sus manos haciendo un sello cubriéndose en una explosión de humo que se disolvió revelando una larga cola naranja saliendo de su cintura,tenia largas orejas y sus ojos eran carmesí con una iris rasgada.

**He usado parte de mi chakra para camuflar tu ****esencia,así no van a sospechar:**Hablo Kurama soltando un bostezo pues apenas era un reto engañar a todos los seres de este mundo,su Jinchuriki le dio una sonrisa agradecido regresando a la realidad notando las miradas de asombro por parte de sus amigos Yo-kai sabiendo que les debía una buena explicación.

Tu aroma cambio y tu apariencia también,¿que significa esto?:Indago Jibanyan con gran curiosidad recibiendo en respuesta una expresión pensativa del Uzumaki quien parecía conflictivo en decir una respuesta.

Creo que es momento de que lo sepan,luego de unos segundos extendió su mano hacia adelante.

Sera mejor si lo conocen en persona,confió en ustedes,amigos:Declaro Naruto con una sonrisa dejando medio confundidos a sus compañeros pero ellos terminaron aceptando colocando sus patas juntas antes de que todo alrededor de ellos se convirtiera en una alcantarilla dejándolos asombrados pero cuando dirigieron toda su atención al ninja rubio se sobresaltaron al ver un zorro gigante de nueve colas.

**Hmpf,no me esperaba dicha reacción de ustedes Neko Yo-kai,mi nombre es Kyubi no Kurama soy uno de los 9 Biju o Bestias con Colas,mi existencia dentro de Naruto es por una razón aunque supongo que lo saben,¿no?:**Bufo Kurama con un tono burlón ante las caras de los gatos espirituales estos le dieron una mirada confusa sin entender pero uno de ellos sabia que se refería.

Naruto es un sacrificio humano,en mi época algunos seres malignos eran demasiado poderosos para morir,los monjes,sacerdotes y sabios ermitaños podían usar la magia para sellar a esos demonios en cuerpos de bebes recien nacidos pero muchos temían que ellos tuvieran ese poder,la mayoría eran encerrados por el resto de sus vidas o ejecutados al llegar a edad adulta:Gruño Bushinyan apretando sus patas con molestia mientras crujió sus afilados dientes con furia recordando con horror a esas vidas asesinadas injustamente y a los Yo-kai que fueron capturados sin pruebas solo por miedo.

Así que hubo mas como yo siglos atrás,es verdad,nadie en mi aldea me trataba como igual,desde los 5 años viví solo en un apartamento viejo que el Hokage líder del logro alquilarme,siempre recibía esas miradas frías sobre mi existencia:Admitió Naruto con un tono melancólico mientras que los Neko Yo-kai comenzaron a liberar una gran cantidad de instinto asesino deseando tener a esas personas presentes y darles una lección.

Dime algo,¿que te motivo a seguir viviendo y te hizo quien eres ahora?:Pregunto Fuyunyan logrando respirar hondo para calmarse queriendo escuchar a palabras del niño su razón para no haber tomado un camino oscuro y solitario.

El 3er Hokage,Iruka-Sensei,Teuchi y su hija Ayame fueron los primeros en aceptarme por quien era en realidad,iluminaron mi oscuro mundo,me apoyaron en mi sueño de convertirme en el próximo Hokage,hice travesuras esperando a que la gente me notara de una forma o otra,luego hice mas amigos que se convirtieron en mis compañeros de equipo,encontré un motivo y decidí protegerlos hasta el fin:Respondió Naruto con una cálida sonrisa dejando conmovidos a los Yo-kai por tan bellas y honestas palabras llenas de cariño hacia aquellas personas que lo salvaron de si mismo.

No digas mas,debemos llevarte con Enma Daio de inmediato:Dijo Jibanyan chocando sus puños con determinación,decidido a ayudar a su amigo a volver de vuelta a su mundo sin importar quienes se cruzaran en su camino,el grupo salio del callejón caminando por las calles encantadas rumbo al palacio pero antes de llegar a los escalones se toparon con alguien que aterrizo de pie frente a ellos.

¡¿Jibanyan?!,¡sabia que un día regresarías!,¡te esperaba mi rival!:Saludo Meramelion emocionado expulsando una ligera llamarada de su cuerpo con una trataba de un Yo-kai león de cuerpo humano con pelaje naranja,su cabello era corto puntiagudo elevado hacia atrás de color rojo,su rostro tenia un hocico de cachorro con lineas rojas debajo de sus ojos amarillos,vestía un dogi oscuro sin mangas atado con una cinta roja,en su cuello un collar de dientes.

Meramelion es un viejo amigo y aliado nuestro,cuando posee a un humano la personalidad de este cambia volviéndose una persona entusiasta,determinada y de un valor insuperable ante los restos de la vida:Explico Bushinyan con un suspiro de resignación observando como ambos se miraba desafiante expulsando chispas de sus ojos simplemente para luego ambos estrechar sus manos sonriendo.

No sabia que tenias amigos tan energéticos:Comento Naruto sintiendo un ligero escalofrió en su columna notando muchas similitudes entre Gai y Meramelion pues a ambos se les daba el habito de hacer cosas entusiastas y sin sentido.

Han pasado muchas cosas,no puedo explicártelo con detalle pero este niño quiere preguntarle algo a Enma Daio,necesitamos entrar al palacio pero se que Kaira va a estar ahí y técnicamente fui exiliado,¿entiendes?:Hablo Jibanyan recibiendo una mirada pensativa del Yo-kai flamante mientras que Fuyunyan noto algo extraño en el asunto repitiendo las palabras de su amigo.

Un momento,lo que dices es cierto,tu aun estas exiliado pero ningún Yo-kai nos delato mientras caminábamos:Menciono Bushinyan mirando alerta a todos lados en donde los Yo-kai de la ciudad los ignoraban por completo.

¿No lo sabias?,Enma logro limpiar tu nombre,les recordó a los sabios que sin ti el portador del Reloj Yo-kai jamas hubiera logrado salvar ambos mundos como aquella vez que derrotaron a Tokio Ubaune y Kujiraman con tu técnica de puños:Informo Meramelion con una sonrisa dejando sin habla a los Neko Yo-kai sorprendidos de que el mismo gobernante de su mundo interviniera para ayudar.

Entonces,¿podrías llevarnos con Enma Daio?:Pidió Naruto amablemente y contento de ver que su viaje esta terminando pero para sorpresa de todos Meramelion se puso en guardia con llamaradas en sus puños.

**(Yo-kai Watch 4 OST - Vs. Powerful Future Yo-kai)**

Nurarihyon me dio ordenes de ponerte a prueba antes de permitirte continuar:Declaro Meramelion disparando de su puño un proyectil de fuego este siendo esquivado por el Uzumaki con un salto y giro mortal aterrizando de pie al tiempo que arrojo un kunai con un papel que el Yo-kai atrapo con su mano sin darse cuenta que sus propias llamas encendieron el sello del papel liberando una explosión que lo empujo contra las escaleras.

Bien,sera como tu quieras,**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!:**Dijo Naruto cruzando sus dedos invocando en una estallido de humo 10 clones estos corriendo contra su objetivo quien con agilidad los esquivo saltando sobre sus cabezas o incluso haciéndolos chocar entre si cuando trataban de atraparlo,Meramelion sonrió cuando todos los clones lo rodearon en un circulo pegando un salto hacia arriba cuando todos se lanzaron en su contra causando que todos se golpearan la cabeza entre ellos causando que explotaran en humo.

¡Vamos!,¿eso es lo mejor que tu puedes hacer?,dame algo emocionante:Desafió Meramelion claramente aburrido por lo fácil que cayeron los clones mirando al original quien en lugar de estar ofendido simplemente soltó una risa zorruna mientras una flamante aura de chakra naranja cubrió su cuerpo luego con un solo paso desapareció de la vista quedando detrás del Yo-kai quien se sorprendió al recibir un puñetazo que lo hizo rodar contra las escaleras al pie del palacio.

Sera mejor que te rindas,no lastimo a mis amigos o quienes considero aliados:Pidió Naruto con calma al Leon Yo-kai quien lo pensó un momento negando con la cabeza no dispuesto a rendirse para luego dar un salto con una patada voladora hacia el Uzumaki quien con gran destreza lo sujeto del pie azotando a su oponente contra el suelo para luego comenzar a girar dando vueltas en su eje arrojándolo hacia el aire así con un gran salto lo intercepto con un codazo en el estomago terminando todo con una patada que lo estrello contra el piso dejando una grieta por el impacto.

Ugh,me duele un poco mi cuerpo,realmente eres fuerte,eso me emociona:Felicito Meramelion mientras que el Shinobi aterrizo de pie sonriendo gentilmente en lo que extendió su brazo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse,dicho acto dejo sin palabras al flamante león quien al ver la honesta mirada en su rostro simplemente dibujo una sonrisa estrechando las manos con el humano.

Lo mismo digo,aunque no usaste tu lado sombra puedo decir que eres mas fuerte,la próxima vez que volvamos a pelear que no sea como enemigos,me cae bien la gente que tiene voluntad para cumplir su meta,¡Dattebayo!:Declaro Naruto con una gran sonrisa haciendo sentir orgulloso al Yo-kai por que finalmente alguien valoro su forma de entusiasmo y competición.

¡Gracias amigo!,¡eres alguien muy conocedor del esfuerzo duro!:Rio Meramelion con algo de arrogancia sacando gotas de sudor en la nuca de los Neko Yo-kai quienes solo dieron un suspiro al ver como ambos comenzaron a hablar de forma hiperactiva por lo cual tendrían que esperar un tiempo antes de poder continuar su camino directo a la cima del palacio.

* * *

**(Palacio de Enma) (Yo-kai Watch 3 OST - Enma Villa)**

Naruto,Jibanyan,Bushinyan y Fuyunyan estaban caminando por los largos escalones subiendo rumbo a la entrada del palacio donde del otro lado estaba el único capaz de responder a sus preguntas y ayudar al Shinobi de Konoha para regresar a casa pero mientras avanzaban el camino se sentía mas largo como si hubiera algo en ellos que les hiciera temer.

Finalmente estamos aquí,al final de las escaleras nos espera las puertas del palacio:Comento Bushinyan con un tono serio mientras subían los escalones con mucha tranquilidad pero ninguno de ellos estaba muy calmado pues hablarían directamente con el gran rey pero al llegar a los últimos escalones los Neko Yo-kai quedaron mas que sorprendidos al ver quien los esperaba.

Tardaron demasiado,empezaba a creer que no vendrían,vengan por aquí:Dijo Nurarihyon con una expresión seria mientras abrió las puertas del palacio con su poder los Yo-kai hicieron una reverencia hacia antes de seguirlo adentro mientras que Naruto lo miro con algo de curiosidad ya que sentía emociones de alivio,preocupación y frustración pero su corazón era de una persona leal y calmada en todo sentido.

Nurarihyon es la mano derecha de Enma Daio y su mas confiable guardián:Explico Jibanyan notando la mirada del rubio en el Yo-kai de alto rango logrando despejar algunas de sus preguntas que le venían a la grupo avanzo por los pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme sala sostenida por columnas en las paredes y en el centro un enorme trono rojo con espaldera circular donde en el estaba sentado quien buscaban.

Gracias por traerlos,Nurari,seguro fue un viaje largo para llegar hasta mi,¿no?,Naruto Uzumaki tengo entendido que quieres hablar conmigo,pero primero me gustaría saber quien es la persona en busca de mi ayuda:Comenzó Enma poniéndose de pie mientras todos los Neko Yo-kai se inclinaron y el mencionando tenia una expresión llena de sorpresa pues significaba que el los había estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

Soy un ninja de Konoha,donde vengo hay 5 grandes países en un solo continente cada uno con su propia aldea ninja donde nos entrenan para servir,proteger y luchar contra los enemigos de otros países,pero durante la 4ta Guerra Shinobi todos formamos una alianza para luchar contra el Jubi una bestia de chakra que podía destruir el mundo por si mismo,se creo al combinarse los 9 Biju en existencia:Relato Naruto dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes por esa información tan impactante mas aun saber que el humano delante de ellos sobrevivió una guerra que determino el fin del mundo.

Chakra,ese es poder que siento dentro de ti,entonces,dime,¿sabes sobre el Rikudo Sennin?,en nuestros archivos mas antiguos dice que era un ser muy poderoso que llego a nuestro mundo para explorar nuevos conocimientos,incluso ayudo al Enma original compartiendo su chakra con los Yo-kai de esa época para derrotar a una entidad maligna que amenazaba destruir a los Humanos y Yo-kai pra siempre:Revelo Enma observando con atención la reacción sorprendida del Uzumaki dejando en claro que no sabia nada sobre ese detalle en particular.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki conocido como el Rikudo Sennin o Sabio de los Seis Caminos,junto a su hermano Hamura enfrentaron al Jubi y a su malvada madre Kaguya logrando sellarla en la luna y dividió el alma del Jubi en los 9 Biju de mi mundo,luego les enseño a las persona el Ninshu un arte en donde todos podían conectarse y entenderse con el chakra,pero el mal en las personas corrompió dicha enseñanza creando técnicas destructivas y los Biju fueron usados como armas contra su propia voluntad agotando el amor que sentían en la humanidad:Explico Naruto con un poco de ira recordando quien causo todas esas desgracias en primer lugar pero sabia que ya no podía hacer daño a nadie ahora pues el mismo se encargo de encerarlo con su madre.

Ya veo,es una lastima que dichas enseñanzas fueran usadas para la guerra y no para convivir entre ellos,cuando pensaba que eso podría ayudarnos para que Humanos y Yo-kai puedan convivir en perfecta armonía:Dijo Enma un poco desilusionado de como se desarrollo todo el odio y conflicto en ese otro mundo aun si había alguien que los guió por el camino correcto.

Las cosas ahora son diferentes,con la Alianza Shinobi los países ya no tienen ningún motivo para enfrentarse pues todos luchamos para proteger a nuestros hogares amigos y familias,la gente volvió a entenderse nuevamente,es verdad que cometemos errores pero aprendemos de ellos y nos volvemos mejores personas cuando encontramos una motivación para lograr nuestros sueños:Objeto Naruto con voluntad ganando miradas de intriga de los Yo-kai y Enma quien avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar frente al niño leyendo sus ojos sorprendiéndose mucho al ver un camino lleno de sufrimiento,amistades y dolor reflejados en ellos pero todo eso era cubierto por un brillo de esperanza y voluntad.

Si lo que dices es cierto,¿que vas a hacer al volver a tu hogar o si no puedes volver?:Pregunto Enma con gran interés en la convicción inquebrantable mostrada en un solo humano comenzando a tener una idea de pedirle su ayuda en algo importante si no había otra forma y tanto Jibanya,Bushinyan y Fuyunyan se hicieron la misma cuestión sobre el destino de su joven amigo

Me convertiré en Hokage,el líder de mi pueblo,pero si no existe forma de regresar me quedare a ayudar en este mundo,he sentido grandes emociones negativas en todos lados,ayudare a quienes lo necesiten y derrotare a los enemigos que lastiman a la gente inocente,no me importa cuanto dolor sienta o que me ocurra no puedo darme por vencido ese es mi camino ninja,¡Dattebayo!:Declaro Naruto extendiendo su puño hacia adelante con su mirada llena de voluntad,determinación y firme motivación a continuar adelante con su Enma,Nurarihyon y los Neko Yo-kai tenían caras de asombro por esas palabras tan sabias y llenas de esperanza sintiendo todos una sensación de confianza sobre el.

Bien,Nurari ve a la biblioteca sagrada,debemos investigar todos los métodos y teorías de magia antigua capaces de abrir dimensiones,cuando lo encuentres ven a avisarme de inmediato,llevaremos a Naruto casa:Ordeno Enma con una sonrisa satisfecho con su respuesta recibiendo una asentir de cabeza de su leal amigo antes de salir de la sala del trono hacia los textos antiguos.

Muchas gracias por su ayuda,Enma Daio,no se arrepentirá:Dijo Fuyunyan con una reverencia mientras su rey solo asintió antes de poner un rostro serio invocando sobre el techo una pantalla de visión dimensional mostrando les a todos las escenas de Yo-kai cubiertos por auras oscuras atacando a los ciudadanos y civiles de su propia especie con un brillo rojo en sus ojos.

Necesito pedirles un favor,los Kaimazoku han estado infectando a varios Yo-kai y atacando el reino,desde que Ubaune fue destruida sus ataques habían cesado por mas de una década,significa que tienen un nuevo líder:Analizo Enma llegando a la única conclusión posible de que sus enemigos jurados volvieran otra vez a causar estragos por todo el mundo yo-kai.

¡Deje todo en mis manos!,Jibanya,Bushinyan y yo nos encargaremos del líder antes que lancen una ofensiva contra el Mundo Yo-kai y el Mundo Humano,no vamos a permitir que se salgan con la suya:Juro Fuyunyan con una postura de soldado sacando un suspiro de sus compañeros por tanta actitud militar pero asintieron aceptando ir a la misión.

Yo también iré,no dejare que luchen solos,ustedes me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí y les devolveré el favor sin importar que tan peligroso sea,Enma Daio permita que vaya con ellos,no voy a aceptar un no así de fácil:Dijo Naruto dejando sin habla a todos pues no pensaban pedir su ayuda mientras aun tenia el objetivo de regresar a casa pero su motivo dibujo una sonrisa en el felino rojo.

Naruto,¿estas seguro de esto?,los Kaimazoku de alto nivel son peligrosos:Advirtió Fuyunyan ganando una mirada del humano quien rodó los ojos ante la forma en que parecía subestimarlo solo por su apariencia joven.

Yo jamas retrocedo ante nada ni nadie,ya deberían saberlo,confíen en mi:Pidió Naruto extendiendo su puño hacia los Neko Yo-kai quienes lo miraron con algo de asombro recordando sus palabras y su inquebrantable voluntad.

He observado tus combates anteriores y tengo curiosidad de hasta donde llegan tus poderes,puedes ir con ellos pero antes necesito ponerte a prueba para determinar que tan fuerte eres en realidad:Comento Enma extendiendo su mano hacia adelante cerrándola en un puño invocando un portal junto a ellos,Naruto sin dudar entro en el vórtice seguido del gran rey y los Neko Yo-kai.

* * *

**(Arena de Combate Yo-kai)**

Este lugar era donde celebrábamos los torneos,se uso por ultima vez para clasificar las habilidades y rango de los Yo-kai cuando nos volvimos mas fuertes en lado luz y lado sombra después del día de cambio:Explico Enma mientras aparecieron sobre la plataforma de un estadio de luchas justo en el ring de peleas rodeado de un enorme terreno de gradas alrededor.

¡Muy bien,estoy listo!,¿contra quienes luchare?:Pregunto Naruto chocando su mano con su propio puño emocionado pero ese momento acabo cuando una bola de fuego salio disparada en su dirección logrando evadirla inclinándose de lado mirando incrédulo a quien era su oponente.

**(Yo-kai Watch 4 OST - Final Showdown! Enma Appears!)**

¿Que pasa?,no creíste que te lo haría fácil,¿o si?:Hablo Enma con una sonrisa burlona mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una aura de fuego emitiendo una fuerte presión de poder sobre el lugar que hizo temblar a los Neko Yo-kai pues ninguno se imagino que su rey seria el oponente del rubio,estos preocupándose aun mas cuando su amigo simplemente sonrió.

**Heh,las cosas se volvieron mas interesantes,le mostraremos nuestro poder:**Sonrió Kurama juntando sus manos mientras fundía su chakra combinándolo con el de su Jinchuriki activando el Modo Sennin liberando una intensa corriente de energía

¡Asombroso!,¡se puede sentir un poder gigantesco!:Grito Bushinyan mientras retrocedió saltando hacia las gradas con Jibanyan y Fuyunyan estos igual de sorprendidos al sentir por primera vez la enorme energía que desprendía el un instante Naruto se movió desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad pero Enma logro seguir sus movimientos frenando con su mano el puño del ninja expulsando de su palma una estallido de fuego empujándolo contra el borde de la plataforma pero el Jinchuriki freno de golpe con sus pies soltando un gruñido.

**¡Futon:Rasen Shuriken!:**Grito Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia arriba mientras 2 brazos de chakra formaron una esfera de energía azul con 4 puntas giratorias arrojando al instante contra el Rey Yo-kai,Enma solo sonrió disparando una bola de fuego chocando contra la técnica de su oponente consumiéndola hasta hacerla reventar en una llamara de calor.

¿Eso es todo?,me estoy aburriendo un poco aquí:Bostezo Enma un poco decepcionado pero en unos instantes Naruto se apareció lanzando un puñetazo logrando esquivarlo apenas pero a cambio una onda invisible lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo aturdido de sorpresa permitiendo al Jinchuriki darle una patada en la barbilla elevándolo en el aire y dando un salto para con un brazo de chakra bajarlo incrustando a su contrincante contra el suelo.

**No te confíes,tu cuerpo joven no maneja por completo el vinculo de nuestros chakras,usar la Kawasu Kumite para lograr golpearlo,aun así debes de recordar que usar ambos poderes causara un desgaste masivo:**Advirtió Kurama intentando controlar las cantidades fugases de su poder que parecían reaccionar violentamente a la energía natural como si aun no se unificaran perfectamente y sabia cual fue la razón.

Entonces,buscare la forma de derrotarlo rápido:Dijo Naruto concentrando el senjustu mientras que Enma se puso de pie con algunas raspaduras en su ropa y una ligera marca de golpe en su se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de tomar posturas de guardia y al instante ambos de un salto se impulsaron contra el otro chocando puños,Enma lanzo un golpe que el Shinobi esquivo devolviendo el gesto con una patada pero el Rey Yo-kai sujeto su pie con su mano libre y a cambio Naruto le dio un cabezazo liberándose de su agarre haciendo sellos de mano.

**¡Futon:Repusho!:**Grito Naruto expulsando de su palma una onda de viento giratorio,Enma se cubrió con sus brazos resistiendo el empuje mientras que el Uzumaki salto hacia arriba cruzando los dedos en una cruz invocando 200 clones los cuales tenían esferas de chakra en su mano cayendo en su dirección por lo cual expulso de su cuerpo un poderoso tornado eliminándolos fácilmente.

Enma Daio lleva la ventaja,la diferencia de poderes es mucha:Comento Fuyunyan notando que la energía de su amigo estaba apunto de terminar,Jibanyan no hizo caso a sus palabras manteniendo su atención en el niño preguntándose que estaba tramando pues hace unos momentos había logrado dar un golpe significativo contra el gran rey de su mundo.

Je,je,creo que podemos comenzar a pelear en serio**,¡Hiraishin!:**Declaro Naruto tronando sus nudillos antes de desaparecer en un destello naranja dejando a todos sorprendidos cuando apareció justo al lado de Enma atacando con una serie de golpes y patadas las cuales el Yo-kai logro bloquear con dificultad pero cuando intento devolver el golpe el Uzumaki se movió en un destello anaranjado quedando en al aire arriba de su cabeza.

**¡Odama Rasengan!**:Grito Naruto impactando una gigantesca esfera de chakra sobre Enma sorprendiéndose cuando este sostuvo el ataque con ambas manos con su su aura de fuego activada haciendo estallar la bola de energía para luego moverse a la misma velocidad que el ninja esquivando uno de sus golpes agrietando el suelo en su lugar intentando contraatacar con su puño el cual Naruto bloqueo con su brazo causando una onda de choque mientras se movían en fugaces rayos de luz chocando entre si con golpes que el otro esquivo devolviéndoselo al rival chocando puños al mismo tiempo.

Todo este tiempo Naruto analizo los movimientos de Enma armando una estrategia para lograr enfrentarlo,esta usando una técnica de velocidad muy rápida en un intento de tomarlo con la guardia baja,todo con el fin de tirarlo fuera:Resumió Jibanyan con una sonrisa mientras la batalla de velocidades termino con ambos lanzándose un golpe a la cara al mismo tiempo cayendo cada uno hacia atrás.

Uff,que curioso,siento mas poder en ti,¿me subestimas?:Pregunto Enma recuperando el aliento mientras ambos se ponían de pie sin estar dispuestos a perder fácilmente la pelea aunque el Rey Yo-kai sabia.

No es eso,el poder que tengo mi cuerpo joven no lo resiste por mucho tiempo,lamento tener que limitarme contigo pero necesito entrenar mas antes de poder usar mi máximo potencial sin perder energía rápidamente:Respondió Naruto mientras que el Modo Chakra Kurama se desvaneció regresando su cuerpo a la normalidad lo cual hizo gruñir de dolor a su usuario sintiéndose agotado por el desgaste.

Entiendo,terminare esto con mi máximo poder:Dijo Enma brillando en una luz purpura cubriendo su cuerpo por una aura del mismo color mientras una enorme ráfaga de poder empujo a Naruto fuera de la plataforma cayendo al suelo con dolor pero mirando el cambio del rey:su cabello era mas puntiagudo color blanco,tenia un tercer ojo en su frente,el color rojo de su túnica cambio a purpura,su cuello porta un collar con diseños de llamas azules unido por un reloj,una bufanda de pelaje gris y azul cae desde sus hombros hasta las rodillas,su cintura tiene una serie de cinturones protectores con marcos azules y verdes con botas amarillas.

La Forma Kakusei,hace tiempo que no sentía tan abrumador poder:Pensó Bushinyan mientras que el Rey Yo-kai regreso a su estado normal avanzando hacia Naruto quien jadeo un poco cansado y ellos también bajaron a atender al Uzumaki aliviados de que saliera ileso.

Parece que aun no soy rival para ti,pero no aceptare un no:Hablo Naruto con una mirada firme a lo cual los Neko Yo-kai solo asintieron sabiendo que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar su amigo por ellos.

Tu lealtad a tus amigos es admirable,no luchaste para derrotarme solo lo hiciste para que te permitiera participar en esta misión,no tengo duda alguna que eres un digno aliado y alguien de confianza,descansa hoy,mañana sabrán su misión:Declaro Enma con una sonrisa mientras el Shinobi de Konoha elevo el puño en alto con un grito de emoción ganando algunas risas de sus compañeros.

Oigan,¿donde me voy a quedar mientras esto en el Mundo Yo-kai?:Cuestiono Naruto con curiosidad deteniéndose de repente causando que algunos se inclinaran hacia adelante casi tropezando por la repentina forma en que su humor cambio mientras que Kurama no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la escena hilarante que provoco su despistado Jinchuriki.

Se de un lugar donde Jibanyan trabajaba como uno de los Blaster originales:Sugirió Meramelion con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras el mencionado sintió como su pelaje se erizo entendiendo exactamente y con un profundo temor a que se refería buscando con la mirada la ayuda de su antepasado quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y Fuyunyan le dio una mirada serena dejando claro que no había otra forma.

* * *

**(Casa de Blasters) (Yo-kai Watch Blasters OST - Blasters Hideout)**

Naruto y los Yo-kai llegaron a un edificio en la ciudad que media 4 pisos de alto con un ojo verde de pupila celeste celeste unido a la ventana del ultimo piso así como el cartel de un circulo negativo rojo con las palabras Reloj Yo-kai Blasters con la T usando ojos.

Se que apenas nos conocemos,me gustaría saber,¿hay algo que te preocupa?:Pregunto Naruto captando con sus sentidos los sentimientos de miedo y culpa en el alma de su amigo sin embargo antes de poder continuar una ráfaga de viento helado los golpeo derribando a Jibanyan este sorprendido miro a quien lo estaba abrazando con fuerza.

¡Papa!,¡sabia que un día volverías!,¡jamas he dejado de creer en ti!:Chillo Korinyan una Neko Yo-kai humana de cabello azul granizo con mechones rojos atado en una coleta, mostrando sus orejas gatunas,sus ojos eran amarillos con la iris afilada,vestía una sudadera azul con huellas rojas,un pantalón corto oscuro con medias celestes y sandalias de cuero color amarillo.

Te he extrañado mucho,mi pequeña minina,has crecido mucho:Dijo Jibanyan acariciando su cabello con suavidad mientras Bushinyan y Fuyunyan estaban felices por su amigo y Naruto tenia una expresión de shock por esas palabras.

**Creo que algunos secretos eran muy personales**:Comento Kurama entendiendo por que no les contó sobre su hija Biju y su Jinchuriki notaron que alguien mas llego era una Yuki Yo-kai humanoide de cabello largo azul oscuro con puntas escarchadas sujetado por una tiara,ojos color turquesa,vestía un kimono azul claro con un obi azul oscuro en su cintura y sandalias de playa.

¿Korinyan?,¿que esta pasando?:Pregunto Fubuki-hime antes de de abrir los ojos sorprendida de ver a Jibanyan de regreso mientras que este notando su llegada le dio una sonrisa incomodo de esta inesperada reunión antes de que ella lo atrapo en un abrazo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Fubuki-hime,Korinyan...he regresado:Murmuro Jibanyan con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa y su hija sintiéndose otra vez completo después de tanto tiempo en el exilio.

Creo que deberíamos ir luego al palacio,la familia es primero:Sugirió Naruto conmovido por ese hermoso momento familiar recordando a sus padres y como dieron su vida solo para protegerlo y que el continuara viviendo por ellos,ahora mas que nada necesitaba.

* * *

**(Palacio de Enma:****Sala del Trono) ****(Yo-kai Watch 3 OST - Enma Villa)**

Daio-Sama,¿que opina sobre el muchacho?,¿es apto para ayudarnos?:Pregunto Nurarihyon llegando a la sala del trono mientras su rey tomo asiento con el rostro apoyado a su mano sonriendo satisfecho.

Tiene bastante potencial,el podrá ayudarnos con los Kaimazoku,se ofreció voluntariamente con tal de luchar por sus amigos,su voluntad es inquebrantable,no importa cuanto lo ataque siempre se levanta,¿averiguaste algo de las dimensiones?:Indago Enma pasando al tema en cuestión teniendo en mente cumplir con su parte y ayudarlo a regresar a casa.

Encontré un antiguo hechizo de invocación usado por sus ancestros para traer guerreros de otros mundos con el objetivo de recibir su ayuda y detener a los Oni cuando intentaron dominar a la humanidad,así llego el Rikudo Sennin hasta aquí:Respondió Nurarihyon caminando hasta su señor extendiendo su mano con el pergamino de color rojo y tallos dorados ademas del kanji **王 **tallado en el broche.

Bien,si logro traducir este lenguaje antiguo podremos crear una invocación invertida:Sonrió Enma antes de que las puertas se abrieran de golpe entrando por ellas un Yo-kai humanoide de cabello azul tamaño mediano,ojos azules con un circulo rojo en sus pupilas,vestía una camisa con cuello v y pantalones negros,la mitad de su torso viste un kimono blanco decorado con una linea de flechas azules,su cintura lleva una pajarita azul y dorada con un nudos gemelos,un cinturón rojo con unas manchas blancas,sus botas oscuras son largas puntiagudas y tienen varias hebillas azules con suelas color crema,una peluda boa bufanda gris se extendía desde la mitad de su cabeza hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

¡Enma!,¿contra quien estabas luchando hace unos momentos?,¡los humanos están prohibidos!:Declaro Jao Kaira con una mirada molesta haciendo enojar a la mano derecha del Rey Yo-kai mientras que de las puertas salieron otros 2 Yo-kai.

Lo sentimos,Enma Daio,pero los guardias informaron sobre el niño:Dijo Inumaro un Yo-kai Inu de pelaje azul,tenia ojos amarillos con una pupila roja,vestía un kimono amarillo con una toga oscura y sandalias.

Intentamos frenarlo pero es mas fuerte que nosotros:Jadeo Nekokiyo un Neko Yo-kai amarillo con 2 rayas naranjas en la cara,viste una túnica purpura con pantalón oscuro arremangado,un par de 2 colas con punta de fuego anaranjada.

Este humano en si no es como otros,posee habilidades sorprendentes y es de otra dimensión,lo único que hice fue medir su fuerza para determinar si era un peligro para el Mundo Yo-kai y el Mundo Humano,el es de confianza:Hablo Enma con serenidad ignorando la mirada de odio que su propio soldado le dio ante su tono tan despreocupado sobre su exigencia.

¿Debo recordarte que estas rompiendo las reglas de los ancianos?,aun ayudas a un humano como la ultima vez,has descuidado el balance entre nuestro mundo y el de ellos permitiendo el uso del Reloj Yo-kai hace décadas:Reclamo Kaira cruzándose de brazos con un tono exigente causando que algo dentro del Rey Yo-kai se abriera de golpe este cubriendo su cuerpo con una aura de fuego.

Las leyes impuestas por ti y los sabios no me impiden brindar mi ayuda a otros seres vivos,¿olvidaste quien porto el Reloj Yo-kai y me libero?,¿quien venció a los Kaimazoku y protegió ambos mundos con nuestra ayuda?,¡mi amigo Keita Amano!:Contradijo Enma con una mirada elevando la voz liberando una corriente de calor que asusto a todos ganando un gruñido de parte de su general militar antes de simplemente dar media vuelta.

Yo que tu actuaria con cuidado,al final terminaras perdiendo el trono:Advirtió Kaira con una sonrisa burlona a lo cual Nurarihyon estuvo a punto de lanzar un poder de su báculo por tanta insolencia pero su señor levanto la mano impidiéndole atacar permitiendo que su rival saliera de la sala dejando todo en un incomodo y mortal silencio mientras que el Rey Yo-kai apretó los puños.

Daio-sama,¿aun se siente culpable por borrar la memoria de Keita?:Pregunto Nurarihyon con suavidad sabiendo el difícil momento que su rey estaba teniendo al recordar el día en que ambos mundos se separaron.

Su deber se completo,su vida de adulto comenzaba,el lo sabia y estuvo dispuesto a olvidar todo sobre este mundo para tener una vida normal con su esposa por eso no pude negarme cuando vino por ultima vez a despedirse:Suspiro Enma frotándose la frente con su sus dedos tratando de enfriar la ira y enfado que sintió hace unos instantes contra Kaira.

Entiendo,su decisión ya estaba tomada,muchos Yo-kai y Whisper lamentaban que el no podría verlos mas pero sin duda el mas afectado fue Jibanyan,para el Keita era como un hermano y la ley de no hacer contacto con humanos lo enfureció y eligió el exilio:Dijo Nurarihyon mientras que su señor simplemente asintió de mala gana tratando de pensar un poco.

Soy el Rey del Mundo Yo-kai pero no pude evitar que mucho fueran exiliados por tener amistades humanas,Kaira busca usurpar el trono de eso no tengo dudas y con eso conquistara ambos mundos,debo actuar con cuidado y Naruto es la clave:Analizo Enma pensando en un plan de contingencia que detendría al Semi Yo-kai cuando decida volverse contra ellos.

* * *

**(Casa de Blaster) ****(Yo-kai Watch Blasters OST - Blasters Hideout)**

Nosotros usábamos este edificio para cazar a los Kaimazoku y Yo-kais poseídos que causaban problemas en el mundo humano,pero con la desaparición de todos los Relojes Yo-kai nuestro trabajo termino,Jibanyan y Fubuki-hime alquilaron la propiedad como su hogar:Explico Fuyunyan entrando a flote por la puerta,había un garaje en el primer piso,el segundo piso era un salón con televisión en la pared,sillones en el medio,habitaciones y un baño,el tercer piso era una sala de maquinas con consolas,pantallas de computadoras con un balcón y un tubo de bomberos que bajaba a los otros pisos.

Seguramente tendrán muchas preguntas,responderé a todas con sinceridad:Dijo Jibanyan mientras se sentaban en los sillones del segundo piso en lo que todos sus amigos se mantuvieron en silencio permitiendo hablar a su familia.

¿Quien es el niño acompañándolos y por que no sabias que podías volver?:Comenzó Fubuki-hime directamente causando que Naruto,Bushinyan y Fuyunyan se miraran entre si pues tendrían que revelar la razón de que volvieran.

El es Naruto Uzumaki,se que sonara imposible pero es un humano y llego de otra dimensión por accidente,le conté sobre los Yo-kai y me hice su amigo,decidí que iba a ayudarlo en su camino de regreso a casa:Dijo Jibanyan ganando caras de asombro de su familia y Meramelion pues realmente parecía una historia sacada de una película inventada de un cuento espacial.

Yo soy un ninja originalmente tenia 17 años pero mi factor de regeneración rejuveneció mi cuerpo,soy un Jinchuriki lo que conocen como un sacrificio humano,en mi interior esta sellada el alma de un zorro de 9 colas conocido como Kurama quien es el mas poderoso de las 9 Bestias con Colas o Biju,seres hechos de chakra cada uno con diferente numero de colas capaces de destruir un continente:Relato Naruto mientras dejo caer su henge dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes incrédulos y asombrados pues lo único mas poderoso en su mundo era el Clan Enma y los Yo-kai Legendarios.

Debemos hablar con Enma para pedirle que regrese a Naruto al mundo donde pertenece:Aclaro Bushinyan sentado de piernas cruzadas meditando como iban a poder hablar con el gran rey sin tener que encontrarse con Kaira.

Entonces,¿no volviste para quedarte?:Pregunto Korinyan bajando la cabeza con una mirada triste pensando que su padre se había olvidado de ellas pero luego sintió la suave pata de este levantando la mirada recibiendo una sonrisa del Neko Yo-kai.

He venido a ayudar a Naruto y el me enseño algo muy importante,rompes las reglas eres basura pero si abandonas a tus amigos eres escoria,esta vez no me iré a ningún lado,este es mi hogar y ustedes mi familia:Declaro Jibanyan abrazando a su hija con fuerza mientras ella soltó lagrimas de felicidad contenta de haber recuperado a toda su familia.

Naruto,¿verdad?,gracias por traerlo de vuelta,estoy en deuda contigo:Dijo Fubuki-hime amigablemente con una sonrisa que mostraba agradecimiento y felicidad de tener otra vez a su familia reunida.

No hay de que,tengo una duda,¿desde cuando se conocen?:Indago Naruto con curiosidad haciendo que la pareja se pusiera roja de vergüenza al recibir miradas de burlas por parte de los otros Yo-kai mientras que su hija los miro emocionada.

¡Yo también quiero saber!,¡cuéntenme papa,mama!:Pidió Korinyan sonriendo con una mirada tierna mirándolos con brillos en sus ojos por lo cual ellos suspiraron antes de volver a sentarse comenzando el relato.

**(Flahback:Hace 12 años) (Yo-kai Watch Original Soundtrack:Sayonara no Yokan)**

_El día que Keita ya no podía vernos y tuvo que renunciar al Reloj Yo-kai ese día me sentía solo,regrese a la intersección donde nací como Neko Yo-kai aplastando autos bajo mis puños tratando de olvidar mi dolor y tristeza pues perdí a mi amigo humano._

_¡Shaaaaahh!:Grito Jibanyan en su lado sombra partiendo a la mitad otro camión dejando escapar a los conductores que se asustaron al no saber como ocurrió el misterioso accidente de transito mientras que el Neko Yo-kai continuo aplastando a golpes el vehículo desquitándose con ira por todo lo ocurrido hace pocos días molesto con Whisper por aceptar fácilmente los echos y enojado con si mismo por no despedirse._

_Sabia que podía encontrarte aquí,¿ya te sientes mejor?:Pregunto Fubuki-hime volando hacia su amigo tocando su hombro con suavidad y este al sentir su toque helado logro calmar su ira un poco antes de regresar a su lado luz soltando un bufido._

_No lo se,parece que soy el único que se siente mal por que Keita ya no puede vernos ni oírnos,todos actúan como si jamas lo hubiéramos conocido y eso solo me hace enojar aun mas,ya no me hablo con Whisper pues el también eligió olvidar:Dijo Jibanyan frunciendo el ceño caminando por las calles de la ciudad seguido por su amiga con poderes de hielo._

_Me contaron que moriste sacrificándote por tu antigua dueña,Emi y muchas veces veías a Keita como si fuera ella,ambos significaron mucho para ti pero no debes vivir siempre lamentando jamas volver a verlos,tienes una vida por delante:Consoló Fubuki-hime acariciando su cabeza dejando una sensación de tranquilidad en su cuerpo mientras recibía esa muestra de afecto reflexionando sobre su asunto._

_¿Sabes algo?,Garu y sus compañeros se equivocan contigo,incluso si tu poder de hielo te impide tocar a la gente deseas tener alguien con quien pasar el tiempo para no estar sola,me gustaría hacer algo por ti,¿tienes algo que hacer?:Propuso Jibanyan con una sonrisa recibiendo una expresión alegre de la Yo-kai la cual lo tomo de ambas manos mirándolo a los ojos._

_¡¿Lo dices en serio?!,¡entonces vayamos a comer hielo molido!:Exclamo Fubuki-hime radiante de felicidad sintiendo una sensación cálida y cómoda en su corazón al recibir un asentir del Neko Yo-kai para sin previo aviso abrazarlo con fuerza pero a diferencia de otras veces en donde al contacto las personas terminaban congelados su amigo logro soportar las bajas temperaturas._

**(Fin de Flashback)**

Durante 2 años convivimos muchas veces,sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella,fue la única persona capaz de animarme cuando sentía que mi vida como Yo-kai no tenia ningún sentido,un día le pedí ser mi novia y ahí ocurrió el resto:Relato Jibanyan mientras observo la mirada soñadora de su hija siendo acurrucada en los brazos de su esposa.

Tu jamas trataste como alguien peligrosa,incluso te hiciste mi amigo y cuando comenzamos a salir juntos mi amor hacia ti creció mas,el día mas feliz de mi vida fue cuando me pediste matrimonio y nació Korinyan,te amo:Dijo Fubuki-hime dándole a su amado un tierno beso en los labios apenando un poco a sus amigos que veían la escena eligiendo desviar la mirada algo incómodos.

Ya casi es de noche,te llevare a tu habitación:Dijo Meramelion guiando al Uzumaki a su cuarto donde había un espacio con 2 literas ademas de una ventana con vista al resto de la ciudad y el palacio de Enma donde estaba su objetivo.

Gracias por la hospitalidad,me gustaría estar un rato a solas:Pidió Naruto con amabilidad a lo que el Yo-kai león le dio un pulgar arriba dejando al ninja en sus propios pensamientos sobre el día de mañana,finalmente conocería a la persona capaz de ayudarlo a volver a su hogar pero ciertas dudas pasaron en su cabeza sobre su plan de emergencia si no podían ayudarlo.

**No pienses mucho en eso,si dudas de ti mismo romperás tu camino ninja,no importa en donde estés tus amigos siempre estarán dentro de tu corazón recordándote que jamas debes rendirte:**Hablo Kurama percatándose de los sentimientos de duda,confusión y preocupación crecientes en su Jinchuriki pues sabia que adaptarse a un nuevo mundo le seria difícil.

* * *

**(Al Día Siguiente:Palacio de Enma) ****(Yo-kai Watch 3 OST - Enma Villa)**

Gracias a todos por venir con tanta anticipación,he recibido noticias muy inquietantes,la información obtenida por Fuyunyan indican que los Kaimazoku se están agrupando en el mundo humano,planean un ataque masivo:Informo Enma sentado en una silla reunido en una mesa con Naruto y los Neko Yo-kai quienes se miraron preocupados sabiendo que significaba.

¿Aun no sabemos quien es el nuevo líder?:Pregunto Bushinyan con intriga sintiendo que algo se les estaba escapando de las manos o patas para su tipo pues sus enemigos no eran muy tácticos o inteligentes por su cuenta.

Se llama Douketsu,no tengo mucha información de como es el o que planea hacer pero según varios de los Kaima que logre interrogar el tiene en su poder una de las legendarias Yoseiken:Ashura Goenmaru:Declaro Fuyunyan causando que tanto Enma como Nurarihyon tenían una expresión de asombro e incredulidad pero luego sus rostros mostraban una gran preocupación.

Enma,Nurari,¿que ocurre?,¿son peligrosas las Yoseiken?:Indago Naruto extrañado de sus rostros preocupados pues al conocerlos apenas jamas pensó que Yo-kais tan calmados y pacientes como ellos pudieran tener miedo.

Las Yoseiken son un grupo de 5 espadas sagradas con un poder increíble,cada una contiene en su interior poderosos Yo-kai conocidos como Kenbumajin,solo aquellos elegidos por las espadas pueden ser poseídos y transformados en esos poderosos seres,debido a su inmenso poder la mayoría de ellas han sido selladas en tiempos antiguos o incluso solo pueden ser portadas por elección:Relato Nurarihyon con un tono serio que tenso toda la sala el resto bastante asombrado de saber que existían armas con un poder casi insuperable y ahora una de ellas estaba en manos de un Oni que dirigía a todos los Kaimazoku con intensión de atacar al mundo de los Humanos y quien sabe que mas.

¿No existe otra arma capaz de rivalizar con una Yoseiken?:Pregunto Jibanyan con cierto temor de que estaban siendo superados,nadie en la sala supo que decir pues parecía que el enemigo les llevo la ventaja antes de atacar.

Esperen,hay una espada que podría darnos una oportunidad contra Doketsu,según las leyendas de la Era Feudal había un Hanyo conocido como Inuyasha quien con ayuda de un Kitsune Yo-kai,un Nekomata y 3 Humanos derrotaron al ser maligno Naraku y dicho guerrero blandió una poderosa arma capaz de cortar el viento y absorber los poderes de sus enemigos derrotados,la Tessaiga:Hablo Enma luego de un momento de silencio ganando la atención y curiosidad de todos los Yo-kai que conocían sobre aquella leyenda de los salvadores del japón antiguo pero cierto guerrero felino no estaba muy convencido.

Lord Enma,aquella espada lleva casi 500 años,su portador desapareció cuando su esposa Kagome falleció y casi todos los integrantes de ese grupo murieron,no tenemos pistas que nos ayuden a localizar el arma:Analizo Bushinyan con algo de temor pues había vivido en esa época mucho antes de ser invocado por el sello del Medalium Yo-kai y muchas veces fue testigo del peligroso poder de esa espada

No todos,el Kitsune Yo-kai Shippo aun esta con vida,es el ultimo de ellos y seguramente sabe donde encontrar la espada,si logramos encontrarlo y convencerlo de que se una a nuestra causa podríamos igualar la pelea contra los Kaimazoku a nuestro favor,Naruto me has demostrado ser alguien de confianza y que tiene el don de usar las palabras,¿crees poder llevar a cabo esta misión?:Declaro Enma mirando al rubio con una sonrisa ganando un asentir de emoción por parte del Jinchuriki quien choco el puño con su propia mano en respuesta listo para ayudar a sus nuevos amigos contra los seres oscuros que amenazaban la paz entre Humanos y Yo-kai por no olvidar que no estaba solo en esto.

¡Le prometo que no me rendiré hasta cumplir misión!,¡Dattebayo!:Juro Naruto con una gran determinación ganando sonrisas de conformidad por parte de sus amigos quienes sabían que sus palabras jamas eran en vano.

**Cuenta conmigo,niño es hora de hacer polvo a esos Kaima,je:**Apoyo Kurama ganando una sonrisa con pulgar arriba de su anfitrión contento de que a pesar de todo aun tenia a alguien a quien llamar familia.

Entonces,antes de irte te entrenare un poco:Dijo Enma con una sonrisa divertida al instante que el Uzumaki devolvió el gesto emocionado de las tecnicas que podria aprender en este mundo y intentar ganarle al Rey Yo-kai mientras aprendía.

* * *

**(Casa de Blasters) (Yo-kai Watch Blasters OST - Let's Decide On a Name)**

¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!,¿como fue su reunión?:Saludo Korinyan abrazando a Jibanyan mientras Bushinyan y Fuyunyan subían a la sala del 2do ayudando a Naruto quien se tiro a uno de los sillones con un suspiro de cansancio luego de haber entrenado con Enma antes de irse al terminar la reunión quería hacer nada mas que descansar el resto del día para bajar la emoción de una asombrosa batalla vivida.

Hola copo de nieve,las cosas salieron muy bien,Enma Daio esta buscando algo que ayude a Naruto para volver a su hogar pero también nos encargo a nosotros una misión muy importante para el Mundo Yo-kai,ya lo veras:Respondió Jibanyan mientras subían a reunirse con todos soltando una risa al ver que su amigo estaba durmiendo de cabeza roncando un poco.

Me alegra saber que todo salio bien,les prepare helado de hielo molido:Aviso Fubuki-hime entrando con una bandeja llena de tazones que contenían dicho postre repartiéndolos entre todos sus amigos y conocidos.

Muchas gracias,no entiendo como Garu se congelaba tan fácil por esto:Comento Meramelion comiendo la primera cuchara con crema de vainilla disfrutando mucho del sabor dulce y frió que sintió en su boca.

Oye,Naruto,¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?:Pregunto Korinyan sacudiendo un poco al cansado Uzumaki quien no respondió haciendo que la Yuki Neko hiciera un puchero en sus mejillas antes de soplar un aliento frió cubriendo su cara con escarcha despertando al rubio de golpe.

¡Eso dolió mucho!,¿cual es tu problema?:Gimió Naruto limpiándose la cara mientras sentía su piel desprende una sentándose para encarar al responsable mientras los Yo-kai solo soltaron una ligera risa de diversión.

¡Te hice una pregunta para conocerte mejor!,¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?:Repitió Korinyan con una mirada seria a lo que el Shinobi de Konoha abrió ligeramente los ojos dándose cuenta de algo.

Mi cumpleaños fue ayer,cuando termino la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja,lo olvide aunque no importa mucho,nunca tuve a nadie con quien celebrar en mi casa hasta los siete años pues nunca conocí a mis padres:Murmuro Naruto en voz baja pero los oídos gatunos de sus amigos captaron cada palabra teniendo un poco de curiosidad y sintiendo pena por la vida de su amigo recordando todos el trato de Konoha.

Significa que eres huérfano o rechazado:Supuso Meramelion causando que los Neko Yo-kai le dieran un golpe en el hombro el Jinchuriki se estremeciera antes de apretar los puños un poco por la ignorancia en esas palabras mientras que Kurama no estaba nada contento emitiendo una intensión asesina con tan solo oír su única resolución de la vida de su amigo.

Mis padres se sacrificaron para salvarme,la garra de una bestia que me iba a matar pero ellos la frenaron con sus cuerpos y lo sellaron dentro de mi para salvar la aldea y mi vida,murieron el día de mi nacimiento,estuve solo hasta los 13 años:Respondió Naruto con una mirada fría asustando un poco al león y Fubuki-hime se llevo ambas manos a la cara por saber como fue su vida.

Suficiente,el no tenia la intención de faltar el respeto a tus padres,Naruto ve con Korinyan a jugar afuera nosotros ocuparemos de explicar con todo detalle este malentendido y necesitas tiempo para pensar:Ordeno Jibanyan con un suspiro esperando a que ambos se fueran antes de dirigir su atención la las caras llenas de preguntas de su esposa y de su amigo rival entendiendo que todos ellos les debían respuestas.

* * *

**(Mundo Yo-kai) (Yo-kai Watch 3 OST - A Chill Place (BBQ)**

¿Que te gustaría jugar exactamente?:Pregunto Naruto con su henge Kitsune acompañando a la Neko Yo-kai por la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque con un bosque en el centro rodeado por el territorio ademas de un hermoso prado de flores con senderos que guiaban a diferentes direcciones ademas de varios Yo-kai que paseaban casualmente con amigos o familiares.

¡Vamos a jugar a las guerra de bolas de nieve!:Respondió Korinyan mientras con sus poderes causo un viento helado sobre los arboles y el suelo llenando todo por un grueso y nevado clima de miro asombrado sus habilidades recordando a Haku sintiendo una gran de nostalgia pues gracias a el y Zabusa había encontrado y forjado su propio camino ninja,sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus sentidos alertaron un ataque inminente agachándose mientras se inclinaba de lado dejando pasar de largo una bola de nieve que termino chocando con un árbol.

Muy bien,hagamos esto mas interesante,si me das con una bola de nieve prometo enseñarte uno de mis muchos trucos ninja pero si yo resisto hasta que tu ya no puedas continuar yo elegiré a que jugar:Desafió Naruto con entusiasmo antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido cuando la niña comenzó a formar múltiples bolas de nieve flotando en el aire a su alrededor,la Neko Yuki con una risa traviesa disparo una lluvia de bolas de nieve las cuales su objetivo logro evadir haciendo varios saltos y movimientos acrobáticos para luego atrapar una bola en su mano derritiendo la nieve con el chakra de kurama.

¡Asombroso!,¡tienes poderes elementales!:Chillo Korinyan emocionada expulsando accidentalmente una ráfaga de viento frió que apenas afecto al Jinchuriki pero ambos se dieron cuenta que a unos pasos de ellos había un Neko Yo-kai cubierto por causa de la guerra de nieve quien rápidamente se sacudió quitándose toda la escarcha que cubría su cuerpo.

**Hay algo extraño en ese ****anciano,un poder que desconozco:**Comento Kurama poniéndose un poco alerta mientras que Naruto y Korinyan ayudaron al viejo ser a ponerse de pie con su bastón ondulado de madera.

Oh,eso si fue completamente inesperado,no vi bien:Dijo Nyada un viejo Neko Yo-kai de pelaje color bronce,ojos dorados cálidos,las puntas de sus dos colas eran de color purpura,su hocico así como sus patas son de color blanco,manchas marrones oscuras opacas en su cuerpo,lleva una túnica verde oscura y su oreja izquierda tenia un corte triangular.

¡Lo sentimos mucho!,¿se encuentra bien?:Pregunto Naruto recibiendo un gentil asentir del anciano quien camino con su bastón hasta una banca del parque y con un salto giratorio aterrizo con gracia sentándose con tranquilidad mientras que ambos niños miraron su movimiento impresionados de que aun con su vejez pudiera hacer trucos tan impresionantes y ágiles.

No hay problema joven,los accidentes pasan,aprender de ellos es lo que importa,aun así fue divertido ver como jugaban con nieve,han pasado siglos desde aquella vez en que yo vivía jugando,soy el Maestro Nyada,es un placer:Presento Nyada con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto lo miro con curiosidad percibiendo un extraño poder dentro de aquel Neko Yo-kai y Korinyan tenia los ojos brillando de la emoción.

¡Usted es el Maestro Nyada!,¡quien derroto a 100 Kaimazoku por su cuenta!:Exclamo Korinyan muy entusiasmada de tener en frente suyo a una leyenda de las artes marciales de los Yo-kai y dicho mencionado soltó una risa entre dientes extendiendo su pata derecha causando que la nieve en el cielo se elevara en el aire para luego juntarse en un torbellino así con un brillo azul desvaneciendo el hielo en partículas de luz.

Soy uno con la Fu-kai,un poder que supera la leyes del universo,hace posible lo imposible y mantiene el equilibrio de luz y oscuridad,aunque dudo mucho que estén comprendiendo mis palabras diré que es mi don:Explico Nyada mientras con su mente hizo flotar en el aire al Jinchuriki y la Neko Yo-kai estos asombrados antes de ser bajados con suavidad al suelo.

Increíble,jamas creí que existieran diferentes tipos de energía:Elogio Naruto aunque si lo lo recordaba mejor había aprendido que el chakra provino del Shinju el cual cayo de las tierras lejanas en las estrellas.

El universo es inmenso,nunca sabes realmente todo sobre la existencia,muchos se obsesionan con descubrir el origen de todo o los secretos escritos en el cosmos pero no,hay que aprender lo que vivimos ahora:Dicto Nyada con una sonrisa dejando profundamente pensativo al Uzumaki quien sintió como si aquel Neko Yo-kai quisiera decirle algo importante.

**Hmpf,creo que este viejo gato sabe** **algo**:Murmuro Kurama molesto sospechando que aquel ser tenia un propósito entre manos,no podía fiarse mas con el extraño poder que poseía el Yo-kai,su Jinchruki lo miro en el espacio mental preocupado de lo que estaba por decirlo mejor asustando a su amigo Biju pero antes de poder preguntarle si estaba bien la voz del espíritu anciano los hizo reaccionar.

Oh,¿tu amigo peludo se puso nervioso con mi presencia?,creí que de los 9 Biju tu inquilino seria alguien mas valiente,ciertamente jamas creí que una bestia de otra realidad se sintiera amenazado por mi:Bromeo Nyada con una sonriendo divertido al ver como el Uzumaki y el Kyubi no Kitsune quedaron estáticos ante sus palabras simples y sin rodeos poniendo a ambos en alerta y Korinyan miro entre ambos confundida.

¿Que clase de Yo-kai puede ver a quien habita en mi mente?:Indago Naruto con cautela sintiendo como la ira de su amigo comenzó a fugarse lentamente de su cuerpo lanzando un instinto asesino hacia el Neko Yo-kai quien a su asombro mantenía una expresión serena.

¿Dentro de ti?,¿que significa eso?:Pregunto Korinyan tratando de entender por que su nuevo amigo tenia una cara de seriedad que daba algo de miedo asi como una extraña sensación de energía negativa que la incomodaba.

Naruto Uzumaki,aun tienes mucho que aprender sobre mi mundo,aquí las cosas pierden la lógica la mayor parte del tiempo y la fantasía se vuelve realidad casi siempre y si yo pude sentirlo a el,otros seres malignos podrán:Advirtió Nyada causando que tanto el Biju y el Jinchuriki se tensaran dándose cuenta ambos que su sola existencia en esta realidad los ponía en peligro.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

***Bueno gente,aquí termina la segunda parte de mi actualización,,espero poder seguir aguantando esta crisis y traerles algo con lo que puedan entretenerse mientras tanto.**

***Este fin de semana estaré bastante movido,estén atentos a mis fics puede que cada dos por tres lleguen las actualizaciones.**

***GoniUI les dice hasta la próxima**


	3. Capitulo 3:Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Notas de Autor:**Muy buenas navidades y feliz año nuevo a todos lectores,lamento la demora,sufrí todo el mes para por fin pasar matemática de tercer año que me hizo repetir el año pasado y honestamente me puse al día con las nuevas películas animadas,estoy subiendo un nuevo proyecto para el fin de semana con respecto a otro crossover que me gusta de mis animes favoritos.

*También quiero informar de que un crossover de Dragon Ball Super y la Leyenda de Korra esta en casi 80% de su capacidad,aun así continuare mi primera historia pero eso no impedirá que construya nuevas mas.

*Mis actualizaciones de historias podrían ahora ser cada fin de semana o de lunes y viernes,sugiero que estén atentos por si subo mas capítulos o nuevas historias de este verano hasta que comiensen las clases.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:Un Nuevo Comienzo**

* * *

**(Casa de Blasters)**

El silencio cayo sobre lo que alguna vez fue el cuartel general de los Yo-kai Blasters,los Neko Yo-kai terminaron de contar todo lo que habían aprendido de Naruto con los recuerdos que Kurama compartió con ellos

**¡RAAAAAAGHHH!:**Rugió Meramelion golpeando con furia un poste de entrenamiento partiendo en pedazos con su puño luego de haber escuchado todo el detalle sobre la cruel infancia del joven Shinobi causada a manos de aquellos que temían al Biju en su interior y para colmo el padre de este mismo fue quien salvo a la aldea de ingratos usando a su hijo como el portador que mantendría encerrado a la bestia.

La vida de Naruto fue muy difícil,el es un contenedor,un sacrificio usado para contener a una criatura de alto poder destructivo,los humanos jamas lo trataron como igual,vivió con el desprecio de todos por ser un héroe,incluso en su cumpleaños:Comenzó Bushinyan apretando los puños mientras las caras de Fubuki-hime y Meramelion eran de un gran shock y horror ante semejante trato a un niño.

Pudo haberse convertido en una persona llena de odio,pero conoció a 4 personas que lo veían como era en realidad,con ellos encontró un motivo para vivir y también se decidió ayudar a otros que conocieron el mismo sufrimiento y soledad:Continuo Fuyunyan con un tono lleno de admiración por la latente voluntad de su amigo sonriendo cuando el le contó su motivo.

Su sueño de ser Hokage se hizo pedazos si es que no existe forma de regresar a su mundo,honestamente el estaría mucho mejor con nosotros pero insiste en que debe volver y saber si sus amigos allí están vivos,es leal a quienes lo han apoyado,siempre preocupándose de los demás antes que así mismo,eso lo convierte en una persona de corazón justo honesto:

Ya esta decidido,¡le daremos la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños!:Declaro Fubuki-hime golpeando su mano con su puño tomando una decisión queriendo compensar al niño que devolvió a su amado de vuelta a ella y su demás la miraron sorprendidos antes de poner caras pensativas considerando que no era una mala idea pues el Uzumaki había echo mucho por ellos.

Me saco de mi propio aislamiento,nos enseño a jamas abandonar a un amigo y camarada,incluso se ofreció a acompañarnos a luchar cuando Enma Daio decida que misión nos va a dar para luchar contra los Kaimazoku,se lo debemos:Apoyo Jibanyan con una sonrisa gatuna así todos comenzando a discutir como organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños para Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**(Mientras Tanto)**

Entonces si tienes la capacidad de sentir a mi amigo,¿como sabes quien soy yo?:Pregunto Naruto sentando al lado del Neko Yo-kai con Korinyan en sus piernas continuando la charla con aquel misterioso pero también sabio y poderoso Yo-kai.

Recibí un mensaje del universo sobre alguien que se perdió en mi mundo:un héroe que supero el dolor y odio de las personas,aquel que unió a los Shinobi contra una amenaza mayor rompiendo el ciclo del odio entre los hermanos,un solo ninja que hizo grandes amigos,toco el corazón lleno de ira,rencor y sufrimiento enseñando a sus enemigos el camino para crear un mejor futuro:Recito Nyada con una sonrisa de emoción mirando al joven Uzumaki con una mirada de admiración hacia el niño por haber logrado grandes hazañas que en su propia realidad parecían imposibles considerando que los humanos siempre estaban llenos de malicia y otros llenos de bondad y sentido justo causando siempre un conflicto entre ellos.

¿Eres un héroe ninja en tu mundo?,¡eres asombroso!:Exclamo Korinyan emocionada de escuchar mas sobre las aventuras de su amigo quien simplemente le dio una sonrisa acariciando su cabello para luego crear un clon de sombra que llevo a la joven en sus hombros jugando al caballo mientras continuaba su conversación con respecto a su llegada a ese mundo no deseando que ella escuchara su versión mas terrible..

Alguien que no pudo salvar a su maestro o evitar que sus camaradas murieran en esa guerra no es un héroe,cumplí mi promesa pero todo al final tiene un costo y yo tuve que ver caer a aquellos que mas quería:Comento Naruto apretando los puños recordando lo que vio en la memoria de Nagato como el cuerpo Jiraiya se hundía en lo mas profundo del agua en Ame,los Shinobi asesinados por las estacas del Jubi y Neji recibiendo la púa de madera que lo iba a matar protegiendolo del impacto muriendo frente a el y Hinata con sus ojos de perla sin vida.

Mucho has perdido,sin embargo siempre te vuelves a poner de pie,nunca retrocedes a pesar del daño que te causaron tus enemigos,lo que te hace diferente a todo ser humano es tu sentido de no abandonar a otros en su dolor:Indico Nyada mirándolo algo confundido y mas intrigado considerando que muchos humanos en su lugar caerían fácilmente en la desesperación o se suicidarían pero el era diferente.

Zabusa y Haku,les hice una promesa en sus tumbas,desde ese día seguiría mi propio camino ninja uno que sea recto,sincero y sin remordimientos,es la razón por la cual aun si sufro solo me importa proteger a los demás:Declaro Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios sintiendo como si ellos estuvieran escuchándolo desde el mas allá dando su apoyo en todo momento y el se aseguraría de no romper su promesa.

**Deja de pensar que pudiste salvar a todos,eres un humano,no un dios y eres el mejor de todos,alguien que me dio confianza cuando solo le respondí con odio y nos libero a mi y a mis hermanos:**Hablo Kurama dejando de guardar silencio en todo el rato que estuvo escuchando cuales fueron los pesares de su amigo y Jinchuriki y no iba a permitir que su voluntad cayera cuando esta ahí para el.

Lo siento,Kurama,creo que me deje llevar por mi fracaso,tienes razón,desde que me volví mas fuerte sentí que podía lograr todo y que nadie podría derrotarme jamas pero todos tenemos limites y debo aprender de eso:Sonrió Naruto bastante tranquilo sintiéndose mucho mejor con las palabras de su Biju agradeciendo mentalmente que aun lo tenia a el para superar ese dolor y continuar adelante.

¿Sabes lo que necesitas?,no es fuerza o poder,debes encontrar tu paz interior para lograr seguir adelante,tu eres leal a tus amigos,siempre piensas en otros antes que a ti mismo pero debes aprender a valorar tu vida,siempre al borde de la muerte estas en batallas que no puedes ganar por ti mismo,no estas solo,siempre confía en los amigos conociste en tu viaje para ayudarte:Aconsejo Nyada sabiamente levantando la vista para observar al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos recordando cuando dejo que se lo comiera la serpiente de Orochimaru,la vez que Sasuke lo atravesó con su chidori casi matándolo de gravedad o Madara robándose a Kurama para lograr completar su poder como Jinchuriki del Jubi pero también recordó los buenos momentos como Inari motivo a todo su pueblo para ayudarlos en la batalla del puente inspirado por su voluntad,la promesa a Hinata sobre derrotar a Neji,usando sus palabras para liberar el dolor del corazón de Gaara despues de que ambos se enfrentaran y luego de rescatarlo de Akatsuki ambos se hicieron buenos amigos.

¿Mi paz interior?,mientras pueda estar ahí para quienes lo necesitan y mis amigos,eso es suficiente para mi,tienes razón en que siempre arroje mi vida a la muerte si eso significaba protegerlos,nunca retrocedo ante nada ni nadie:Respondió Naruto con una gran determinación mientras que el Neko Yo-kai sonrió antes de notar una energía oscura acercándose.

**¡Cuidado!:**Grito Kurama alertando a su Jinchuriki quien al instante se movió a gran velocidad llevándose a Nyada y Korinyan lejos mientras una onda de viento cayo sobre la zona dejando un cráter profundo,Naruto reapareció con ambos Neko Yo-kai bastante del lugar de impacto mirando hacia arriba al atacante quien al parecer estaba volando sobre el aire.

¿Quien rayos es ese tipo?,no pude sentirlo venir:Gruño Naruto sacando un kunai al tiempo que el atacante se lanzo con un impulso de viento en su contra logrando frenar su lanza pero el Yo-kai le dio una patada mandándolo a estrellarse con un árbol sorprendiéndose cuando en un estallido de humo varias copias de su objetivo aparecieron rodeándolo en todas direcciones.

Karasu Tengu,uno de los siervos de Shien el antiguo heredero al trono del Mundo Yo-kai antes que Lord Enma,pero su amo murió hace décadas y se supone que el fue absorbido por la entidad maligna,Soranaki,¿quien te envió?:Comento Nyada con un tono firme a lo cual el Tengu Yo-kai giro su lanza entre su mano derecha creando un torbellino que disperso a los clones con facilidad.

**Hmpf,¿realmente este humano es quien mi maestro desea capturar?:**Dijo Karasu Tengu un pájaro antropomórfico Yo-kai con plumaje azul y purpura,un pico negro y círculos color verde azulados alrededor de sus ojos,su atuendo consiste en un gorro de piel negra, una chaqueta sin mangas con una ropa interior púrpura y verde azulado, un yui-gesa amarillo con 4 llamas anaranjadas, una faja de oliva atada con una cuerda roja y una hakama negra; parece sostener una lanza grande adornada con llamas azules y una punta dorada.

Tu eres un aliado de los Kaimazoku,¿que buscas de mi?:Pregunto Naruto poniéndose con el Modo Sennin activo,Karasu Tengu ignoro su pregunta impulsándose con sus alas a su oponente sorprendiéndose cuando el Uzumaki sujeto su lanza con una mano y al mismo tiempo con su puño derecho arrojo una onda de viento empujándolo varios centímetros de distancia.

**Tu eres tan fuerte como pensó mi maestro,pero no he venido aquí a perder el tiempo con un niño humano,lo que realmente me importa es el Biju en tu interior y no vas a evitar que me lo lleve:**Declaro Karasu Tengu dejando mas que impactados a Naruto y Kurama por la mención de esa palabra y el solo hecho que el Yo-kai conocía donde estaba la bestia.

Tu no vas a llevarte a nadie,lucharemos contra ti:Desafió Nyada con una mirada fulminante haciendo reír al Tengu quien le lanzo una onda cortante de viento pero dicho anciano dio un salto giratorio esquivando el ataque aterrizando de pie respondiendo a su oponente arrojando de sus patas una ráfaga de descargas eléctricas que Karasu Tengu sorprendido recibió de lleno terminado por caer al suelo rodando.

¡No nos subestimes!,**¡Futon:Renkudan!:**Grito Naruto escupiendo múltiples balas de aire comprimido contra Karasu Tengu quien apenas saliendo de su asombro hizo girar con ambas manos su lanza creando una corriente de viento que desvió el ataque a varias direcciones pero no se espero que arriba suyo varios clones cayeran en picada sobre el con esferas de energía gigantes.

**¡Senpo:Cho Odama Rasen Tarengan!:**Gritaron los Clones impactando sus ataques sobre el Tengu Yo-kai creando una enorme explosión de energía que libero potentes ráfagas de viento mientras Nyada creo un campo invisible protegiéndose con Korinyan la cual miro asombrada la forma de pelear que tenia su amigo logrando derrotar a un poderoso Yo-kai.

¡Lo hiciste,Naruto!,¡lo derrotaste!:Aplaudió Korinyan emocionada apunto de avanzar a felicitarlo pero Nyada bloqueo su camino con el bastón observando con una mirada seria el lugar donde se vio al Yo-kai sabiendo que ese combate estaba lejos de terminar.

No,aun sigue de pie,es mas fuerte de lo que creí:Respondió Naruto mientras la pared de humo y tierra se disolvían en un violento vórtice mostrando a Karasu Tengu quien tenia una mirada de ira y odio en su rostro,su ropa tenia algunos raspones y su plumaje mostraba varias marcas espirales causadas por el ataque conjunto que recibió a mano de los clones.

**¿Naruto?,¡ahora se a quien voy a matar!:**Chillo Karasu Tengu mientras una siniestra aura oscura cubría su cuerpo apuntando con su lanza al Shinobi quien solo sonrió impresionado de su resistencia chocando sus puños mientras se movió en un parpadeo borroso mientras su enemigo percibió su ataque bloqueo con su lanza el kunai arrojado desde un costado respondiendo con un torbellino de viento.

**¡Katon:Kaen Senpu!:**Grito Naruto creando con ayuda de Kurama un tornado de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo que chocho con el de viento creando una reacción en calor libero una explosión ardiente.

**¡No creas que puedes vencerme!:**Grito Karasu Tengu atacando y bloqueando con su lanza a Naruto quien repartía feroces cortes con su kunai ambos peleando con velocidades superior a lo normal impulsándose en el suelo,árbol o cualquier objeto con tal de lanzarse contra su enemigo,aprovechando una abertura el Uzumaki se intercambio con un tronco este siendo destruido por la lanza de su enemigo.

**¡Katon:Goen Rasengan!**:Grito Naruto formando en su mano una bola de fuego concentrado impactando en el pecho de su enemigo quien dio un grito de dolor antes de salir disparado atravesando varios arboles hasta que el ataque libero una potente llamarada calcinando su cuerpo mientras se produjo un inmenso estallido de fuego que dejo en cenizas varias plantas y arboles.

¿Ahora si logro vencerlo?:Pregunto Korinyan con preocupación mientras Nyada sintiendo aun la presencia del enemigo negó con la cabeza sabiendo que su oponente aun no había peleado en serio.

**Lord Shuten Doji me advirtió que no te subestimara:**Dijo Karasu Tengu siendo rodeado por una burbuja de viento que lo había mantenido seguro de quemarse vivo ante el potente ataque de su adversario.

* * *

**(Palacio de Enma)**

Lord Enma,tengo noticias sobre el pergamino capaz de invocar portales a otros mundos:Hablo Nurarihyon entrando a la sala del trono donde su rey estaba observando el orbe de cristal con una expresión complacido antes de esfumar el objeto en una llamarada de fuego volviendo su atención a su leal amigo esperando escuchar buenas noticias sobre el asunto relacionado con Naruto Uzumaki.

Bien hecho,Nurari,¿que has descubierto?:Felicito Enma sonriendo cuando el Yo-kai le entrego un rollo de color blanco con bordes y diseños de un árbol color oro ademas de llevar el símbolo de 9 magatamas negras debajo de un circulo de 3 anillos,esa era la clave para ayudar al Shinobi de Konoha y saber que secretos dejo el Rikudo Sennin cuando camino en su mundo.

Parece que el pergamino tiene varias funcionas,técnicas,elementos y un contrato de invocación permitiendo llamar a criaturas de otras realidades y a la inversa dichos seres pueden traer al usuario del pergamino a su propio mundo:Explico Nurarihyon abriendo el rollo donde escritos había escrituras con símbolos de animales y elementos así como las imágenes retratadas de nueve criaturas.

Esto es perfecto,avisa a Naruto cuanto antes:Ordeno Enma pero el sonido de un estallo llamo la atención de ambos corriendo al balcón notaron estallidos de viento y fuego liberándose en una zona de la ciudad seguido de un torbellino de viento que se desvaneció con una onda de energía,ninguno debía pensarlo tanto para saber que esa batalla la libraba Naruto y un enemigo de ellos.

Enma,un Yo-kai esta atacando la ciudad,¿me encargo de el?:Informo Kaira entrando con una mirada neutral mientras detrás suyo había un ejercito de Yo-kai de cuerpo humanoide,piel blanca,ojos negros profundos,orejas puntiagudas,usaban trajes de cuerpo oscuro debajo de armaduras samurai rojas en los hombros,brazos piernas y todo el torso y cascos con dos cuernos.

Lord Enma,déjenos a estos rufianes:Pidió Saya una Yo-kai de piel rosa con ojos azules,usa una diadema larga negra atada en su frente,su cabello es color marfil con un flequillo en tono color rosa atado con una banda morada con cascabel dorado en una doble cola de caballo,usa un kimono blanco con una faja purpura en ambos lados del brazo,un hakama rosa oscuro con medias largas de color blanco y sandalias de paja con cuerdas azules y una larga katana atada en su cintura.

**¡No los dejaremos invadir nuestro hogar!**:Apoyo Raijin un enorme Yo-kai Oni musculoso de piel blanca,tiene un cuerno largo amarillo,cabello largo,sus ojos eran azules sin fondo,su boca tenia colmillos a los lados,marcas negras alrededor de su musculo superior del brazo,pulseras negras y azules alrededor de su muñeca,garras largas,usa múltiples tambores con 3 tomoes celestes en forma de collar,taparrabos amarillo y negro alrededor de su cintura,bandas ubicadas una en su muslo y otro en su tobillo así como profundas nubes doradas lo rodeaban mientras flotaba sobre el suelo.

**¡Vamos a pelear con todo lo que tenemos!**:Termino Fuujin un Yo-kai Oni enorme de piel verde musculoso,tiene dos cuernos de ciervo con tres puntas,cabello dorado largo hasta su espalda,colmillos amarillos a los lados de su boca,ojos rojos sin pupila,marcas amarillas alrededor de las pantorrillas con pulseras negras y amarillas alrededor de las muñecas,usa una blusa dorada con partes negras y rojas en el pecho con diseños de nubes,taparrabos amarillo dorado y negro alrededor de su cintura atado por un cinturón de cuerda con borlas rojo y amarillo con dos pañuelos en forma de cola cada uno atado al final,en sus manos lleva una gran bolsa negra con tonos grises así como nubes amarillas sobre sus hombros y usa dos bandas en cada una de sus piernas en el tobillo.

Lord Enma,¿cree necesario enviar a todos ellos?:Pregunto Nurarihyon sabiendo de primera mano que sus tropas identificarían al humano con sus sentidos razón de mas para que ninguno de ellos interfiera con la batalla pero sabían que existía el riego de que su enemigo estuviera detrás del ninja y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos se podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Haz lo que quieras pero tráelo para interrogarlo por sus actos:Ordeno Enma recibiendo un firme asentir de sus tropas mientras el general dio la señal así ellos se esfumaron en un parpadeo dejando solos al rey y su mano confiable quienes solo podían esperar que el niño no cruzara caminos con el Hebi Yo-kai o habría serias consecuencias para todos ellos.

* * *

**(Mundo Yo-kai:Zona Central)**

Eres mas duro de lo que pensé,aun así no me rendiré:Dijo Naruto sacando de su chaqueta un kunai con una hoja en forma de espada y el símbolo de Konoha tallado entre la empuñadura y el metal,usando el chakra de Kurama en la espada se proyecto una hoja de chakra anaranjado,Karasu Tengu sujeto con firmeza su lanza antes de ver con sus propios ojos la velocidad fantasma de un enemigo logrando bloquear el primer embate para luego girar media vuelta frenando otro golpe de esa arma influida en chakra comenzando ambos una impresionante danza de espadas sacando chispas de sus armas al ir chocando y esquivando los ataques del otro con una velocidad masiva donde solo se veían destellos de cortes..

**Busca una debilidad en sus movimientos,tu reserva de chakra se agota:**Informo Kurama sabiendo que no podrían seguir el ritmo de su enemigo por mucho tiempo mas con ese hoja de chakra consumiendo bastante energía para mantenerse activada.

¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?:Pregunto Naruto mientras sostuvo un choque de armas ambos empujando con fuerza en contra del otro para dominar en el cual Karasu Tengu parecía tener ventaja por su tamaño comenzando a hacerlo deslizarse hacia atrás pero el Tengu Yo-kai se sorprendió al sentir que sus pies comenzaron a congelarse hasta su cintura.

¡No voy a dejarte pelear solo,Naruto!:Declaro Korinyan con sus manos extendidas expulsando una ráfaga de viento helado siendo ella la responsable de lograr frenar el avance de su atacante con sus poderes de hielo.

**Maldita mocosa,juro que te haré pagar:**Gruño Karasu Tengu usando todas sus fuerzas logrando romper el hielo que lo aprisiono antes de lanzarse en contra de la joven Neko Yo-kai pero antes de poder llegar a ella un fuerte golpe lo intercepto contra el suelo hundiéndolo en un cráter apenas pudiendo levantar la vista vio que en frente suyo estaba uno de los mas peligrosos Yo-kai.

**¿En serio creíste que no sentí tu oscuro aroma?:**Gruño Jibanyan en su Lado Sombra levantando al Tengu del cuello de su ropa con su brazo izquierdo propinando un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando a volar siendo interceptado por Fuyunyan quien le dio una patada desviando su trayectoria hacia Bushinyan este empuñando su espada dando múltiples cortes a Karasu Tengu quien cayo al suelo debilitado.

**Sugiero que te rindas o sufrirás por atacar a unos niños:**Advirtió Fuyunyan con sus ojos brillando amenazante pero para sorpresa de todos Karasu Tengu disparo de la punta de su lanza un rayo de energía creando en el cielo un portal por el cual varios Kaima emergieron cayendo al suelo con una mirada salvaje y malévola estos atacando a los Yo-kai de la ciudad lo cual desato el caos en las calles.

Protejan a los civiles,no permitan que escape ninguno:Ordeno Nyada juntando sus patas delanteras disparando una onda de energía contra un Kaima antropomórfico que intento dar un golpe desintegrando al instante al espectro sombrío sin notar que otro con forma de gusano volador caía sobre el pero Naruto lo corto a la mitad eliminándolo al instante.

¡Soldados,ataquen!:Ordeno Kaira apareciendo con sus tropas bloqueando las salidas de la zona central comenzando a contener con ataques a los Kaima volviéndose todo en una batalla campal donde los Kaima poseían a algunos soldados para ganar mas terreno pero eran derribaros fácilmente por el líder de las tropas quien de sus manos convoco varias serpientes de color enrollando a sus presas.

Naruto,lleva a Korinyan de regreso a casa:Pidió Bushinyan montando su caballo volador interceptando a los que caían del portal con rápidos y mortales cortes de su espada mientras la plaza se volvió una zona de batalla,el Uzumaki subiendo sobre su espalda a la Neko Yo-kai comenzando a correr seguidos por Nyada quien se mantenía a su ritmo con saltos en los objetos.

**¡No escaparan de mi!:**Chillo Karasu Tengu abriendo sus alas comenzando a volar en dirección a su objetivo pero antes de poder avanzar fue golpeado por un gigante relámpago lanzado desde el cielo donde de ahí bajaron Raijin y Fuujin ambos sonriendo con burla al oponente que tenían delante de ellos quien cayo al suelo pero volvió a ponerse de pie.

**Si un niño logro herirte de ese modo,nosotros la tenemos fácil:**Declaro Raijin arrojando de sus manos varios rayos pero Karasu Tengu ahora en guardia los desvió con su lanza hacia algunos Kaima que terminaron desintegrándose al recibir los ataques,Fuujin tomo aire escupiendo de su boca una fuerte torrente de viento logrando hasta estrellarlo contra un edificio.

**Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti**:Dijo Fuujin mientras Karasu Tengu los miro con ira antes girar su lanza creando un enorme torbellino de viento empujando a varios Yo-kai y Kaima por los aires pero los mas fuertes lograron mantenerse de pie ahora concentrando toda la atención en el enemigo mas fuerte quien al extender sus alas lanzo una potente onda de viento que los empujo lejos para así escapar.

Tsk,menudo cobarde,¿adonde pudo ir?:Gruño Saya mientras de una lluvia de cortes rebano a un grupo de Kaima desvaneciéndose estos al instante salvo por uno que la iba a atacar por detrás pero en eso una katana lo corto a la mitad causando que estallara en humo siendo el responsable un Neko Yo-kai con armadura de samurai este sonriendo con una mirada desafiante.

No has cambiado mucho,Saya-chan,¿el que corte mas de 30?:Desafió Bushinyan con una sonrisa que la Yo-kai compartió con el así ambos en conjunto se lanzaron contra los Kaimazoku restantes e un baile de espadas,los enemigos intentaron escapar o protegerse de los espadachines pero cada intento fue inútil terminando en ser cortados en picadillos.

¿Como vamos a cruzar eso?:Pregunto Korinyan observando como un enorme grupo de Kaima iba directo hacia ellos,Naruto cruzo loa dedos indice invocando un total de 500 clones que se lanzaron a pelear por ellos abriéndoles camino con cada enemigo que lograban vencer así el grupo de Neko Yo-kai y Humano avanzo por las calles logrando ver a unos metros la Casa Blaster.

**No tan rápido,Uzumaki,te capturare vivo o muerto**:Dijo Karasu Tengu aterrizando frente a ellos arrojando un golpe con su lanza pero Naruto dio un potente salto propinando una patada de chakra en su pico que lo hizo caer de espalda mientras con un giro en el aire aterrizo de pie en el suelo a lo cual su adversario se impulso con sus alas en contra suya intentando empalarlo con su lanza solo para atravesar un pergamino que brillo intensamente liberando una poderosa explosión la cual lo empujo haciéndolo rodar por la calle.

Uf,creo que ya no me quedan trucos:Jadeo Naruto un poco cansado apareciendo en una esquina luego de haberse sustituido con un rollo explosivo que había tenido desde su entrenamiento con Jiraiya pero sabia que los trucos no le servían de nada contra ese Yo-kai mas al ver que el mismo apenas tenia una ligera quemadura en sus alas con las cuales se protegió de la detonación.

Tengo una idea,¿puedes hacer ese orbe de energía?:Sugirió Korinyan con una mirada seria a lo cual el Jinchuriki sonrió entendiendo su plan levantando su mano derecha formo un rasengan en esta para luego la Neko Yuki combinar sus poderes de hielo con el chakra creando un orbe de energía azul que desprendía copos de nieve con una nube de viento helado.

**No se crean tanto,mocosos,¡mueran!**:Grito Karasu Tengu arrojando su lanza contra ellos pero para su sorpresa Naruto se inclino hacia un lado atrapando el arma con su mano izquierda cubierta de chakra carmesi levantando los dedos iniciales invocando 10 clones que se lanzaron contra el Yo-kai quien arrojando una onda de viento los derribo de inmediato antes de moverse a un costado dejando pasar cerca la lanza arrojada de regreso.

**Tu subestimes el poder de Humanos y Yo-kai,¡Ha!:**Declaro Nyada mientras sus patas delanteras brillaron en una luz dorada formándose debajo de su oponente un circulo de luz con el símbolo del Yin-Yang color de oro quedando inmovilizado mientras la lanza exploto en humo revelando al Uzumaki y la Yuki Neko quienes lo habían engañado.

**¡Hyoton:Rasengan!:**Gritaron Naruto y Korinyan ambos impactando al mismo tiempo la técnica de chakra y hielo sobre el torso de su enemigo quien solo pudo soltar un grito antes de salir disparado chocando contra un edificio mientras su cuerpo se congelo por completo hasta la cabeza con una gruesa capa de hielo finalmente venciendo a quien causo tantos problemas.

Bien hecho,niños,nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí:Felicito Kaira llegando con el resto de sus tropas con dos de ellos usando sus poderes para levitar en el aire al prisionero congelado en hielo marchando ellos de regreso al palacio dejando a los Yo-kai y al Jinchuriki solos con el general quien se detuvo para mirar fijamente al Uzumaki quien le dio una expresión seria.

¿Hay algo que quieras decir?:Pregunto Naruto sin miedo alguno cuando Kaira dio una par de pasos hacia el pero los Neko Yo-kai se interpusieron en su camino con una mirada afilada maullando con molestia y enfado notándose que no lo iban a dejar avanzar.

Sera mejor que lo pienses bien,esta con nosotros:Advirtió Jibanyan amenazante con su Lado Sombra listo para enfrentarse al Yo-kai frente a el si no retrocedía de sus intenciones con el Jinchuriki,la tensión podía sentirse mientras que el híbrido observo detenidamente a sus opositores cerrando los ojos soltó un bufido antes de darlo la espalda a todos ellos.

Naruto Uzumaki,¿no?,te estaré vigilando:Declaro Kaira retirándose sin decir nada mas mientras que Naruto soltó un ultimo suspiro de cansancio sentándose en el suelo mientras los demás volvieron a su forma normal y Nyada camino con su bastón hacia ellos con una sonrisa divertida al sentir las emociones de frustración emergiendo de aquel sujeto.

* * *

**(Casa de Blasters)**

¡Gracias al cielo están bien!:Chillo Fubuki-hime abrazando de forma aplastante a Naruto y Korinyan quienes habían vuelto completos luego de esa intensa batalla y quienes estaban quedándose sin aire debido al fuerte gesto de afecto.

Lord Enma y Nurari contuvieron al resto de los Kaima,aunque varios lograron esconderse en la ciudad,los estamos buscando,ahora con Karasu Tengu en prisión lograremos sacar información sobre Doketsu,bien hecho niños:Felicito Fuyunyan con una sonrisa mientras Nyada procedió a sentarse en el sillón con una mirada divertida observando como los niños recomponían aire cuando lograron zafar del abrazo.

No lo hubiera logrado sin ayuda de Korinyan,gracias:Dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de la niña con suavidad causando que ella sonriera sintiéndose muy cómoda soltando un ronroneo gatuno complacida con su amable gesto.

¡Fue emocionante!,¿donde aprendiste a pelear así?,¡Hyaah!:Exclamo Korinyan emocionada haciendo varios movimientos de artes marciales intentando representar la pelea mas increíble que jamas vio en su existencia,el Jinchuriki sonrió sacando de su chaqueta una foto enseñándole a un hombre enmascarado con cabello plateado un niño de cabello negro con ropa azul y blanca,una niña de pelo rosa con ropa roja y a Naruto.

Soy un Shinobi,ninja que domina el chakra y los elementos,ingrese a la academia a los 6 años y me gradué como novato Genin a los 12 años,junto a mi maestro Kakashi con mis compañeros Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno,formamos el Equipo 7:Relato Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica recordando la primera prueba que se les impuso con el reto de los cascabeles.

¿Como que te enseñaban a pelear a esa edad?:Susurro Fubuki-hime con un tono helado causando escalofríos a los demás presentes temiendo la ira de la Yo-kai de mayor rango entre todos ellos.

Nos enseñaban tiro al blanco con kunai y shuriken aprendiendo calcular la distancia y trayectoria,caminar por las paredes y arboles usando chakra en los pies o hacer técnicas de intercambio o clones:Explico Naruto mientras demostraba su punto escalando una pared con los pies quedándose parado un minuto desafiando la gravedad misma con sus habilidades.

Woah,tienen su propio tipo de enseñanza militar para niños,las bandas en sus frentes son el símbolo de su aldea y por lo que veo lo de alto rango usan un uniforme con chaleco táctico anti balas,¿que paso con ellos?:Comento Bushinyan observando la imagen con las diferentes expresiones de los cuatro integrantes del equipo siendo el profesor sonriendo con su único ojo.

No lo se,despues de la guerra un extraño portal me trago enviándome de mi mundo al de ustedes y aun no se cual fue la razón,pero logre cumplir mi promesa a Sakura de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea quien había traicionado al pueblo para unirse a un peligroso ninja con el objetivo de volverse mas fuerte para matar a su hermano quien asesino a todo su clan menos a el:Respondió Naruto reflexionando un poco en todo lo que había descubierto mientras que los Yo-kai presentes tenían caras de espanto y algunos no querían preguntar que había pasado para que alguien matara a toda su familia excepto a su hermano quien juro venganza en lugar de estar agradecido de sobrevivir.

Hmpf,creía que nuestro mundo era el peligroso para los humanos,si no se dieron cuenta el Yo-kai que te ataco menciono que trabaja con alguien que busca tus poderes y a Kurama,¿no habrán sido ellos?:Hablo Meramelion sin saber que opinar de esa historia llena de odio,conflicto familiar y venganza pero estaba seguro de que aun habían mas detalles que el Uzumaki quería contarles,aunque ahora sabían que un portal lo trajo a ese mundo de Humanos y Yo-kai pero había una cuestión que le molestaba,¿que buscaban con Naruto?.

Esta claro que Naruto es el objetivo de los Kaimazoku pero determinar si su líder descubrió como cruzar dimensiones es difícil de saber,aunque Karasu Tengu solo se tenia como objetivo capturarlo,eso es un avance:Analizo Fuyunyan rascándose la oreja izquierda con una pata mientras intentaba encontrar una pista sobre los Kaima que rondaban en la ciudad.

**Me menciono como Biju,ellos saben demasiado de nuestro mundo**:Bufo Kurama con fastidio tratando de entender como fue que sus enemigos sabían sobre ellos y lo que mas lo preocupo era la posibilidad de que aquellos que lideraban a los Kaimazoku pudieran invocar a los otros Biju para sus malignos planes,aquella idea hizo hervir su chakra deseando acabar con todos ellos.

* * *

**(Palacio de Shuten-Doji)**

**Lord Shuten-Doji,lamento avisar que Karasu Tengu fallo en su misión:**Informo Douketsu un Yo-kai humanoide de piel color negro,cabello ardiente con gradientes de en tonos purpura y violeta,entre sus cejas naranjas tiene un amuleto verde que parece como un ojo con una iris verde y esclera dorada,tiene el pelo suelo en los brazos y una melena blanca de pelo blanco en el pecho,también tiene una cola pequeña y casi imperceptible,pantalones negros con forma de saco con nubes blancas alrededor de la parte inferior atado con una cinturilla dorada.

¿En serio?,pensar que atrapar a un niño seria difícil:Gruño Shuetn-Doji un Yo-kai humanoide con piel oscura cubriendo de marcas grises claras en la frente y en los hombros,pelo rojo largo puntiagudo,cuernos largos en la frente,ojos blancos con pupilas rojas,aretes en sus orejas puntiagudas,una camisa negra con un kanji de Haven en el centro con un cuello dorado,pantalones hakama holgados azul oscuro con marcas doradas opacas atadas por una soga bordada de dos lados de color rojo y amarillo con un cordón Mini máscara Okame en el extremo amarillo izquierdo de la cuerda y una máscara de oro japonesa budista malvada Oni Noh Hannya en el extremo rojo derecho.

**El Jinchuriki demostró ser capaz de defenderse y tiene aliados incluyendo al rey del mundo Yo-kai,Lord Enma,para colmo el Tengu soltó informaron a nuestro objetivo quien sabe que estamos detrás de el:**Agrego Douketsu sujetando entre sus manos una espada de empuñadura dorada con una cara Oni de triple cara con un rubí redondeado sobre la cabeza dentro de la empuñadura con protectores de fuego dorados apuntando hacia los lados,una hoja roja con adornos dorados aproximadamente una pulga mas ancha,la cuchilla tiene una apariencia pulida como un espejo,hay ocho dientes largos rojos alrededor de su hoja y van desde simples picos apuntando hacia afuera similar a un patrón ardiente.

Eso complica mas las cosas,necesitamos a ese Biju en nuestras manos:Declaro Shuten-Doji bebiendo un amplio tazón de sake con rapidez limpiándose con su brazo los restos del liquido en su boca.

**Tenemos la Ashura Goemaru,déjeme ir tras el,se esconde con la apariencia de un zorro pero continua conservando su figura humana,puede que incluso ahora no tenga fuerzas para enfrentarse a mi**:Pidió Douketsu con firmeza solo para que su señor negara con la cabeza sentándose en su trono juntando sus manos mientras pensaba en una mejor estrategia.

No,seria demasiado arriesgado,Enma no es ningún débil lucho y tu aun no dominas los poderes completos de esa espada,necesitamos sacar a Naruto Uzumaki de la seguridad de el mundo Yo-kai y de todos sus amigos:Reflexiono Shuten-Doji golpeando el apoya brazo de su trono con sus garras tratando de encontrar una solución hasta que algo en su mente se aclaro.

**¿Ocurre algo mi señor?,¿que le causa gracia?**:Pregunto Douketsu confundido del reciente humor divertido de su líder quien comenzó a reír entre dientes con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Un Humano en el Mundo Yo-kai que se esta escondiendo en publico con ayuda del rey,si revelamos su verdadero rostro,eso causara una revuelta,los Yo-kai mas antiguos de alto rango y posiciones odian a los Humanos:Aclaro Shuten-Doji con una sonrisa amplia y maligna que su siervo compartió de igual manera ambos ya sabían como lograr su objetivo.

* * *

**(Palacio de Enma:Campo de Entrenamiento)**

¿Como se atreve a ocultar a ese humano?:Gruño Kaira golpeando un muñeco de entrenamiento varias veces antes de generar en su mano derecha una onda de energía arrojándola contra el muñeco volando en mil pedazos hasta que escucho los golpes de un palo notando que al campo llego una cara muy familiar para el que le sonrio con gracia por su berrinche.

Señor Kaira,¿aun continua molesto con Lord Enma?:Comento Uura un Yo-kai hombre enano de piel azul,cabello y una larga barba morada atada en una cola de caballo hasta su cintura,viste una larga túnica blanca con diseños en los hombros hasta las mangas ademas de una capucha que cubre su cabeza,usa un bastón de madera retorcido para caminar.

Viejo,¿vienes a darme otro sermón?:Murmuro Kaira con un suspiro sentándose en uno de los escalones a lo cual su asistente y consejero procedió a caminar a su lado para luego sentarse a un costado con su único ojo abierto analizando su cara de frustración.

Todos toman decisiones difíciles incluso si los demás no las aprueben,los mejores lideres tienen esa terrible carga,si Lord Enma decidió dar asilo a ese niño humano debe ser algo que usted no alcanza a ver:Teorizo Uura mientras observaba las estrellas de la noche con una sonrisa llena de serenidad y armonía consigo mismo a lo cual su protegido lo miro extrañado por esa cuestión.

Sabes muy bien lo que opino de los humanos,su sangre esta mezclada en mi,durante toda mi vida solo he conseguido el rechazo y desprecio de muchos Yo-kai por tener sangre Humano y Yo-kai,debo elegir un lado o morir:Declaro Kaira apretando los puños con enojo al recordar cuantas veces de niño quería jugar con los demás jóvenes pero siempre lo rechazaban o cuantas veces Enma se llevaba toda la atención.

Señor Kaira,con todo respeto,usted es único y especial,muchos ignoran eso por que le tienen miedo a nuevas cosas,hay gente que prefiere separar ambos mundos y solo olvidar,usted decide su destino y yo lo seguiré:Apoyo Uura con una sonrisa amistosa causando que el Yo-kai lo mirara sorprendido antes de voltear la pero dibujar una ligera sonrisa de gratitud en su rostro.

**Sabias palabras para alguien tan viejo:**Dijo Douketsu apareciendo en un torbellino de oscuridad al mismo instante que Kaira se puso en guardia pero su enemigo los atrapo a ambos en una barrera de energía en forma de domo.

¡¿Quien eres tu?!,¡¿como te atreves a invadir?!:Grito Kaira golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la barrera que los tenia atrapados pero esta en respuesta lanzo una fuerte descarga que lo tiro hacia atrás.

**Soy un amigo,los Kaimazoku me obedecen pero no soy enemigo de los Yo-kai,nuestro objetivo es el mundo humano y sus insignificantes seres que pisan el suelo mientras nosotros vivimos en el mas allá:**Respondió Douketsu logrando por unos momentos calmar al Hebi Yo-kai quien lo miro indeciso pero dejo de intentar de romper la barrera dispuesto a escucharlo.

¿Un ataque a nuestro mundo es un signo de amistad?:Objeto Uura con una expresión sombría pero su captor soltó una carcajada en respuesta por el valor que tenia el anciano incluso si lo tenían capturado.

**Naruto Uzumaki no es un simple humano,sellado en su interior hay una bestia de poder abismal,capaz de crear mareas y terremotos con el golpe de sus colas,ese niño es una amenaza para ambos mundos**:Explico Douketsu claramente fastidiado por la terquedad del anciano apunto de usar su espada al ver que tenia que dar mano dura para convencerlos de cooperar.

Muy bien,solo que hay una falla en tu plan,Enma no le va quitar la vista de encima a ese niño,incluso si lo capturas,el personalmente te encontrara antes de que puedas escapar,¿como piensas llevártelo?:Pregunto Kaira ganando una mirada incrédula de su consejero y una expresión sorprendida de su atacante este ultimo mas que impresionado de lo fácil que fue.

**Si los Kaima continúan atacando por que buscamos a Naruto Uzumaki,los Yo-kai de la ciudad exigirán respuestas,¿quien les dirá la verdad?,¿en quien pueden confiar?,todos sabrán que su rey dio refugio a un humano poniendo en peligro sus vidas,entonces tu tomaras el mando y nos lo entregaras,es tu oportunidad de ascender al trono,¿que me dices?:**Propuso Douketsu con una sonrisa de dientes observando como Kaira se quedo sin palabras ante la gran oportunidad de por fin gobernar el mundo Yo-kai y hacer que todos los respeten.

Señor Kaira,¿usted que cree es lo correcto?:Pregunto Uura preocupado de la decisión que iba tomar su protegido con tal de que los Yo-kai finalmente lo aceptaran como tal pero toda acción tenia una consecuencia,el Yo-kai no le respondió y simplemente se retiro a su cuarto dejando con una mirada de total asombro a su siervo por haber cometido una conspiración contra el rey.

* * *

**(Casa de Blasters)**

**Sentiste eso,¿verdad?:**Dijo Kurama con un gruñido al percatarse de una oscura presencia acechando cerca del palacio pero en tan solo unos momentos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Si,no me gusta sacar conclusiones pero alguien en el palacio podría estar trabajando con Douketsu o los Kaima,si eso ocurre me atraparan e irán por ti,no dejare que te vuelvan a usar como un arma otra vez:Juro Naruto con una mirada llena de determinación mientras estaba sentado en el tejado observando el paisaje aun con su técnica de transformación activa de Kitsune Yo-kai.

**Siempre te preocupas por los demás,eso te hace especial,eres incapaz de darle la espalda a alguien pero recuerda que ahora soy tu amigo y quien abandona a sus amigos es basura:**Declaro Kurama con una mirada de determinación haciendo entender que no iba a permitir que saliera herido de muerte solo por querer protegerlo de sus enemigos.

¿Hablando solo con el zorro?,pareces estar molesto por algo:Comento Jibanyan llamando su atención apareciendo reposado sobre un hombro mierras con su pata libre se rascaba el pecho con sus garras.

Casi pongo en peligro la vida de todos en este mundo y Korinyan al quedarme aquí,incluso tu lo sabes,quien sea que lidere a los Kaimazoku no descansara hasta tenerme en sus manos y usar el poder de Kurama para sus planes:Comento Naruto con una mirada llenada de frustración tratando de usar los poderes sensitivos para localizar de donde vino esa energía negativa.

Tal vez,aun si no vamos a dejarte ir solo,venceremos al líder y podrás elegir que hacer despues,todos merecen una vida,tu luchaste mucho tiempo que me atrevo a decir que no sabes que mas hacer aparte de luchar por otros:Dijo Jibanyan con honestidad a lo cual el Uzumaki no respondió ante eso pues tampoco el tenia una respuesta a que hacer con su vida.

Mi maestro Jiraiya murió contra los Akatsuki,una organización que cazaban a los de mi tipo para resucitar al Jubi logrando destruir mi mundo creando otro desde el caos y destrucción,yo era el blanco final para completar su objetivo,si me atrapaban todo terminaría,no soporto ver sufrir y ver caer a otros por protegerme es por eso que si es necesario daría mi vida a cambio de salvarlos:Admitió Naruto entrecerrando los ojos recordando con odio quien manipulo la vida de muchos para liberar al ser que era Kaguya,la herida de ver morir a Jiraiya,Neji y muchos otros Shinobi en la guerra seguía presente y ahora los Kaimazoku lo buscaban y harían cualquier cosa para atraparlo haciendo sufrir a otros,eso era algo no le gustaba.

Cuando Keita perdió la capacidad de ver a los Yo-kai,me aleje de todos los que conocí por un tiempo,incluso si nuestros mundos son diferentes yo extrañaba cada día esos momentos dramáticos con Whisper haciéndose el sabelotodo cuando en realidad dependía de su Yo-kaipad,las travesuras que cause en la casa,ver a Keita intentar conquistar a su amor platónico pero sobre todo nuestras aventuras juntos:Respondió Jibanyan con una mirada perdida hacia la ciudad mientras unas ligeras lagrimas caían por su rostro recordando con cariño todos los momentos que paso con sus amigos.

Yo nunca tuve amigos,eso ya lo saben,posiblemente me hubiera vuelto una persona distante y rencorosa odiando a quienes me causaron ese sufrimiento,pero no lo hice por que conocí a personas que me aceptaron como era,desde ese entonces a cada quien que veo sufrir siento la necesidad de darle la mano para que aprenda a levantarse y seguir adelante sin rendirse:Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa típica de el extendiendo su puño hacia adelante mientras que el Neko Yo-kai lo mir asombrado por la enorme voluntad que tenia aun si la situación parecía difícil.

La vida nunca es fácil,pero es una aventura continuar adelante y enfrentar los desafíos que te arroja el universo,historias van y vienen así como las leyendas del pasado que hoy marcaron el futuro de todos:Hablo Nyada apareciendo entre ambos causando que ellos se sobresaltaran sorprendidos de verlo ahí mientras que el anciano solo soltó una carcajada divertido.

**¿Como hace para aparecer sin que lo detecte?:**Gruño Kurama habiendo mantenido silencio para ver como terminaba esta charla,aunque debía admitir que para su edad ese Neko Yo-kai le ponía los pelos de punta con su poder desconocido.

Este humano,Jiraiya,debió quererte mucho si lucho hasta el final para que sobrevivas,no muchos en la vida saben como van a morir,pero el lucho contra esos Akatasuki y lo hizo por ti,tu eres su alumno,la carga de todo maestro es que ustedes aprenden a ser como ellos y ser mejores también,recuerda lo que aprendiste de el y también lo que aprendiste al luchar por otros:Aconsejo Nyada con humildad a lo que el Uzumaki con una sonrisa triste fue recordando toda la angustia y soledad que sintió al recibir la noticia de que su maestro y padrino fue asesinado,pero aquellos momentos de su entrenamiento,las veces que le salvo el pellejo cuando era descubierto espiando en los baños a las mujeres y sobre todo el sueño de paz.

Dime algo,¿cual seria tu mayor deseo o sueño en la vida?:Pregunto Jibanyan con curiosidad causando que el Shinobi de Konoha se quedo pensando un momento repasando todo lo que había vivido desde su niñez hasta la batalla contra Kaguya,la aldea lo respetaba tal como siempre quiso,las 5 grandes naciones se unieron finalmente acabando con ese ciclo de odio.

Mi sueño era convertirme en Hokage,ahora me doy cuenta que una aldea no hace falta para tener el titulo,el Hokage es la persona que camina delante de todos y soporta todo el dolor,nunca tendrá que caminar sobre los cadáveres de sus aliados,no existen los caminos sencillos,en cuanto asumes el cargo no hay marcha atrás y yo no huiré de nadie,haré frente al peligro eligiendo mi destino:Declaro Naruto poniéndose de pie con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus dientes,había estado tan preocupado por poner en peligro a los demás que olvido de lo que era capaz,si querían atraparlo entonces lucharían hasta el final,si los Kaimazoku lo desafiaban entonces el les daría la cara con todo su poder.

**Jeh,finalmente te diste cuenta de eso,¡tu eres un Hokage!:**Apoyo Kurama escuchando sus pensamientos con claridad sintiéndose orgulloso de su compañero pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando detecto que algo se acercaba a ellos pero al instante bajo la guardia sintiendo la energía familiar del rey de los Yo-kai sabiendo que por ahora no estaban en peligro.

Me da gusto saber que no te vas a rendir tan fácil:Elogio Enma apareciendo en un portal junto a Nurarihyon ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción habiendo escuchado toda la conversación desde el palacio con la esfera de cristal.

Lord Enma,¿ha ocurrido algo malo?:Pregunto Naruto con un tono de respeto hacia el Rey de los Yo-kai quien de la manga de sus túnicas saco el pergamino que había prometido encontrar entregándoselo en las manos,tanto el Biju como el Jinchuriki abrieron los ojos con asombro reconociendo el símbolo de las magatamas tallado en el broche que cerraba el rollo.

Creo que esto te gustara,este es el pergamino escrito por el Rikudo Sennin,contiene información sobre los secretos del chakra,información sobre las dimensiones de las cuales con su Rinnegan logro explorar y el uso de mas elementos:Dijo Enma mientras el Shinobi de Konoha abrió el pergamino encontrando una escritura que a su disgusto no podía leer.

¿Rinnegan?,¿que significa ese nombre?:Pregunto Nurarihyon algo intrigado ignorando la mirada de asombro del Uzumaki quien al escuchar su pregunta se quedo callado recordando las experiencias que tuvo con los portadores de tan peligrosos ojos.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki tenia ojos muy poderosos con la capacidad de manipular la gravedad,usar todos los elementos,revivir a los muertos,leer la mente,absorber los ataques enemigos,invocar cualquier tipo de bestias,convertir cualquier extremidad de tu cuerpo en un arma de destrucción masiva y invocar al guardián del infierno que te chupa el alma si aso lo deseas:Explico Naruto con una mirada seria recordando a Pein y sus caminos dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes quienes palidecieron al instante al imaginarse todo esos poderes usados con solo los ojos,algunos temblaban de como tales poderes podían pertenecer a un solo hombre que tenia el titulo de ser un sabio.

Ahora entiendo,Hagoromo Otsutsuki uso el Rinnegan para viajar entre dimensiones y aprender mas del universo,puede que ese ojo tenga mas poder de lo que sabemos hasta ahora,¿tu también posees esos ojos?:Comento Enma con un suspiro procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar sintiendo un sudor frió bajar por su frente al imaginarse todos esos poderes dentro de un ojo.

No,nací sin esas capacidades pero herede las enormes cantidades de chakra que desciende del Rikudo Sennin,Lord Enma,creo que es hora de que lo conozcas,da algo de miedo al principio pero puedo asegurar que el es un amigo confiable:Dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia el Rey de los Yo-kai quien algo intrigado la acepto así al estrecharla con la suya el ambiente a su alrededor cambio apareciendo en una alcantarilla con un espacio ridículamente grande haciendo acto de presencia un enorme zorro anaranjado.

**¿Debo asumir que eres el Rey de los Yo-kai?,es un honor conocerlo**:Saludo Kurama con una sonrisa burlona ante la mirada de asombro por parte de su nuevo invitado al espacio mental.

Increíble,puedo sentir tu gigantesco poder con solo estar aquí,los textos hablaban de criaturas que acompañaron al Sennin a este mundo pero de por si estar en frente del mas fuerte es irreal,¿Kyubi no Kurama?:Admitió Enma con un tono formal ganando una mirada de impresión del Biju bastante sorprendido de que alguien como el supiera supiera su nombre.

Supongo que el pergamino tenia información de los Biju y su origen,aunque me gustaría saber como logro nuestro enemigo infiltrarse en el Mundo Yo-kai sin llamar mucho la atención y solo con la intención de capturarme:Dijo Naruto apareciendo junto a ellos en el espacio mental con una expresión pensativa tratando de llegar a una idea de como fueron descubiertos.

**Tiene razón,se supone que somos nuevos en este mundo,el simple hecho de que conozcan todo sobre nosotros es inquietante como para ignorarlo sin mencionar que sabían donde nos escondemos:**Gruño Kurama con cierto fastidio comenzando a sospechar que alguien los estaba vigilando o por simple que parezca uno de sus nuevos amigos era un espía

Apenas logramos traducir algunos textos,aun queda mucho sin descubrir,pero el ataque de hoy me ha hecho comprender que debemos estar mas preparados,tengo que pedirte algo,deberíamos decirle a los de mi palacio la verdad sobre ti,necesitamos tener algo de apoyo por si la situación llega a salirse de nuestras manos,puede haber riegos con esta acción pero es mejor tener refuerzos:Solicito Enma con honestidad a lo cual el Jinchuriki y su Biju se miraron indecisos de como proceder con las opciones que les quedaban,ahora que su presencia en este mundo fue comprometida era mejor tener ayuda extra si la necesitaran.

* * *

**(Palacio de Enma:Sala del Trono)**

Les agradezco a todos por asistir:Hablo Enma sentado en el trono con Nurarihyon a su lado observando a los parados en frente Jibanyan,Naruto,Fuyunyan,Bushinyan, Meramelion,Kaira,Fuujin,Raijin y Saya quienes habían sido llamados a la sala para discutir como deberían actuar con la amenaza actual que eran los Kaimazoku así como los varios intrusos que aun merodeaban en sus calles.

Imagino que usted tiene algo que decirnos:Dedujo Saya observando con atención al niño que desprendía un aroma extraño de un Kitsune pero también de un simple humano por igual y eso la intrigaba.

Correcto,los Kaimazoku están planeando algo muy peligroso,han comenzado a atacar tanto al mundo Humano y Yo-kai reuniendo energía y sentimientos negativos para ganar mas poder pero sabemos algo,este niño aquí presente,Naruto Uzumaki es el objetivo de ellos,es un humano con el poder de un Yo-kai que esta encerrado en su interior desde el día de su nacimiento:Revelo Enma causando que los ojos de quienes no sabían se ampliaran de golpe por la sorpresa e incredulidad pues el hecho que un humano posea a uno de los suyos encerrado en su ser parecía imposible.

Entonces es cierto,¡intentas unir de nuevo a los Humanos y Yo-kai!:Acuso Kaira con un tono lleno de ira avanzando lentamente hacia ellos pero Jibanyan se paro frente a el con su Lado Sombra maullando con un tono amenazante a lo cual el Hebi Yo-kai estaba apunto de invocar su espada pero una corriente de aire y electricidad llamo la atención de ambos.

**¡¿Usted esta refugiando a un humano?!**:Gruñeron Raijin y Fuujin claramente molestos lanzándose contra Naruto solo para que sus puños fueran frenados con ambas manos al momento que en toda la sala cayo una presión atmosférica liberando una corriente de aire de instinto asesino haciendo que algunos se inclinaran incapaces de soportar el ambiente mientras que Enma,Nurarihyon y los Neko Yo-kai con Meramelion observaron al causante con asombro.

**Escúchenme bien,este niño ha sufrido demasiado como para tener que lidiar con unos imbéciles,si alguno de ustedes le toca un solo pelo volveré sus vidas una pesadilla viviente y los matare de la forma mas cruel:**Amenazo Kurama poseyendo el cuerpo de Naruto causando que este tenga los ojos rojo carmesí con una pupila rasgada,sus marcas en las mejillas eran mas gruesas,tenia colmillos en sus dientes y un manto de chakra anaranjado cubría su cuerpo.

**¡No creas que puedes vencernos!**:Grito Fuujin lanzando un golpe con su gran puño pero para su sorpresa Naruto Modo Kyubi desapareció en un movimiento veloz causando que el suelo recibiera el golpe terminando por dejar un enorme agujero mientras su oponente esta de pie sobre el techo con una mirada burlona haciendo que ambos Yo-kai se enfadaran.

¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!:Grito Naruto crendo un total de 500 clones los cuales se arrojaron contra Raijin y Fuujin aplastando a ambos en una avalancha de golpes haciendo que cayeran rendidos al suelo con moretones en la piel debido a los múltiples golpes recibidos por su enemigo,Kaira al ver a sus compañeros ser humillados levanto su mano atrapando al Uzumaki en una enredadera de serpientes de color pero una enorme llamarada de energía elimino las ataduras al tiempo que el fuego cubría el cuerpo del Jinchuriki.

Mi cuerpo,no puedo moverme,¿quien eres?:Murmuro Kaira temblando internamente mientras estaba de rodillas apoyando las manos en el suelo al soportar la enorme presión de poder que emanaba del niño,si el monstruo en su interior tenia tal poder no quería saber de que era capaz la bestia sin su portador mas si intentaba matarlo era claro que no viviría otro día.

Kurama,ya fue suficiente,entendieron el mensaje:Ordeno Enma con un tono firme a lo cual el Biju soltó un bufido arrojando lejos a ambos Yo-kai mientras la presión desaparecía permitiendo que los demás Yo-kai presentes respiraran con normalidad.

Lord Enma no es ningún ignorante,sabes que si este niño cae en las manos de los Kaima nuestro mundo y el de los humanos sera destruido,la bestia de nombre Kurama es capaz de azotar olas en las costas y causar terremotos con sus colas:Explico Nurarihyon dejando con la boca abierta a los Yo-kai mientras que los Neko dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros al ver sus caras de asombro.

Los tiempos cambian,debemos estar unidos y aceptar que sin al menos un humano perderemos la guerra,pueden negarse si quieren pero de aquí no saldrá palabra alguna sobre la existencia de Naruto,¿he sido claro?:Decreto Enma recibiendo un asentir de todos pero Kaira tenia los puños apretados con una mirada llena de ira al haber sido humillado por un niño.

Se que debe ser difícil confiar en un humano,digamos que al tener una bestia encerrado en mi cuerpo no recibí un trato especial,conozco el dolor de muchos y no voy a permitir que los Kaimazoku sigan causando miedo a los demás,yo no busco poder ni gloria,una vez que los derrotemos abandonare el mundo Yo-kai y volveré a buscar mi camino en ese mundo,es una promesa:Declaro Naruto ganando miradas de asombro de sus amigos al haber elegido exiliarse voluntariamente cuando todo el conflicto cesara algo que ellos no pensaban permitir pero antes de que alguien objetara la sorpresa de muchos fue cuando Saya camino con tranquilidad hacia el Uzumaki mirándolo atentamente.

Muchos han olvidado que Keita Amano salvo ambos mundo con ayuda de los Yo-kai tres veces,si no hubiera sido por el los Kaima liderados por Ubane nos hubieran vencido,Nurarihyon habría dado un golpe de estado o Kujiraman destruiría la realidad,estoy dispuesta a creer en ese poder milagroso que tienen los humanos al hacer amistad con los Yo-kai,tienes mi confianza,¡Naruto Uzumaki!:Juro Saya con una reverencia de cabeza recibiendo un asentimiento del Jinchuriki quien le dio una sonrisa a cambio de su decisión de apoyarlo.

Si no queda de otra,nosotros también:Dijeron Rai-chan y Fuu-kun ahora en sus formas de luz,el primero tenia la la apariencia de un pequeño oni blanco como un niño con cabello negro, un cuerno y cejas amarillas, orejas puntiagudas como elfos, ojos azules con escleras amarillas y pequeñas garras en sus manos y pies,alrededor de su cuello,usa un babero negro y amarillo con un rayo que emerge de la parte inferior y el segundo la apariencia de un pequeño oni verde como un niño con cabello negro con dos cuernos y cejas amarillas, orejas puntiagudas como elfos, ojos rojos con escleras blancas y pequeñas garras en sus manos y pies,en sus brazos lleva una bolsa de color gris negruzco con una nube de oro en el medio.

**Un par de niños,¿son ellos quienes querían desafiarme?:**Murmuro Kurama poseyendo a Naruto una ultima vez haciendo estremecer a todos al sentir la ira del mas poderoso Biju mientras Naruto sonrió bastante entretenido observando a su amigo quien perseguía a Rai-chan y Fuu-kun por haber intentado atacarlos sin ninguna provocación pero ahora viéndolos en sus formas originales era común de los niños ser impulsivos,aun así esperaba que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos si querían derrotar a los Kaimazoku y mas ahora que comenzaron de nuevo a vivir en ese mundo.

* * *

**Notas:Espero que les gustara el capitulo 3,las cosas comenzaran aponerse mas peligrosas para Naruto y Kurama pero ellos no se rendirán hasta haber peleado con todo.**

***Si les gusto o no dejen sus comentarios,acepto sugerencias como la que se me fue enviada en el capitulo 2,soy alguien razonable y si tienen ideas que compartir buscare como hacerlas parte de la historia.**

***¡Nos vemos y feliz año nuevo!,¡su amigo GonicUI!**


	4. Capitulo 4:El Ascenso de la Oscuridad

**Notas de Autor:Hola,lectores,GonicUI regresa con un nuevo capitulo,me disculpo la tardanza pero tuve que ir a rendir previas pues ahora estoy en 5to año y realmente quiero salir de la escuela sin llevarme nada,he sufrido un bloqueo de escritor y tarde mucho en completar esta parte con escenas de tensión y peligro.**

***Sobre las fechas de publicación que mencione en otro capitulo lamento decir que los capítulos serán publicados únicamente un día de la semana o un fin de semana dependiendo si no tengo tarea.**

***Aviso que para el próximo mes subiré una historia de RWBY y Undertale uno de mis crossover favoritos,solo digamos que Frisk va atener una compañía que entiende lo que es tener una voz en la cabeza.**

***Agregue a este capitulo una sugerencia de los comentarios que me dio esta idea,gracias por dejar sus sugerencias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:La Ascensión de la Oscuridad**

* * *

**(Palacio de Enma:Zona de Entrenamiento)**

Naruto estaba de pie observando a Bushinyan y Saya ambos con una mirada firme esperando con paciencia el primer movimiento de su oponente quien con una sonrisa cruzo sus dedos invocando en estallidos de humo mas de 50 clones que empuñando cada uno un kunai rodearon en un circulo a ambos espadachines.

Ataca cuando estén listos o sera muy fácil:Avisó Bushinyan ganando una mueca de enojo por parte de los clones quiénes dieron un gran salto en el aire arrojando una lluvia de kunai y shurikens en contra de ambos Yo-kai estos desenvainando sus espadas bloqueando con velocidad y reflejos las armas terminando estas clavadas en el suelo.

Los clones son muy prácticos para ataques sorpresas o si te superan en numero,aunque el simple hecho de que puedan caer de un solo golpe demuestra que son inútiles en combate físico:Analizó Saya desapareciendo con un movimiento de velocidad apareciendo detrás de una docena de clones quienes antes de poder reaccionar la Samurai guardo su espada con un click todos ellos tenían marcas de cortes en el cuerpo terminando por explotar en humo.

También evita que sepan cual es el original:Agregó Naruto arrojando un kunai explosivo a lo cual Bushinyan procedió a dar un salto mientras el arma se clavo en el suelo liberando una potente explosión cubriendo todo el lugar con una nube de humo logrando esconder al Uzumaki y sus clones restantes de sus adversarios.

**Atacar desde las sombras,una táctica Shinobi**:Elogió Kurama con asombró al ver lo astuto que fue su Jinchuriki al cubrir su rastro con una pantalla de humo siendo el de los que atacaban de frente.

**¡Futon:Rasenken!:**Grito Naruto apareciendo frente a Bushinyan impactando con su puño una onda invisible de viento con forma de esfera mandándolo a volar siendo interceptado por una patada por uno de los clones elevando en el aire donde el resto de ellos lo hizo bajar a tierra con un puñetazo combinado estrellándose contra el suelo.

Oye,¿crees que el este bien?:Pregunto Korinyan sentada junto a su familia y amigos en unos escalones observando la práctica con asombró mientras los mas adultos cumplían con la misión del Rey Enma de proteger al humano de sus enemigos vigilando en todo momento por si los Kaima aun sueltos aparecían de la nada.

Estoy seguro que eso debió de doler mucho:Opinó Meramelion con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro ansioso de tener su turno para practicar con el Shinobi pero antes de poder ofrecer un relevo del cráter donde cayo el Samurai emergió una enorme llamarada de fuego disparando varias flechas que el Uzumaki esquivó con dificultad.

**¿Estas listo para el segundo round?,eso fue el colmó:**Gruño Bushinyan con una mirada fulminante ahora en su Lado Sombra empuñando su espada con fuerza la hoja de metal fue envuelta en un fuego azul claro mientras su portador de un solo movimiento dio una vuelta completa sobre su propio eje lanzando una onda cortante eliminando a todos los clones.

Creo que ya lo hicimos enojar,se acabo el usar ataques por mayoría:Pensó Naruto sustituyéndose así mismo con un tronco que recibió en su lugar otro poderoso corte de fuego apareciendo al otro lado del campo pero antes de contraatacar sintió el filo de una espada cerca de su cuello soltando un suspiró irritado al reconocer de quien era.

Hemos terminado por hoy,sabes mantenerte de pié contra enemigos mas fuertes que tu pero aun así creó muy necesario que aprendas a usar una espada ademas de tus kunai y shuriken:Declaro Saya enfundado su espada mientras Bushinyan procedió a volver a su estado normal con una mirada pensativa.

Ahora que lo mencionas,todos los ninjas que he conocido siempre portan una espada en caso de afrontar de frente al enemigo,cuando nos enfrentamos fue extraño ver que no usas una de estas:Indicó Bushinyan coincidiendo con su compañera de práctica a lo cual el Uzumaki no supo como responder a eso.

Nunca he necesitado una espada,soy mas del tipo atacar con puños o usar algo que pueda lanzar,aunque si conozco una técnica muy útil que usaban los Samurai con chakra en sus armas:Reflexionó Naruto con una mirada indecisa incapaz de pensar que tipo de espada le gustaría usar que pudiera adaptarse a su estilo de batalla.

El diseño depende de ti,también los materiales,tiene que ser una espada tan fuerte y veloz como su portador,capaz de soportar los ataques de sus enemigos y mejorar en el proceso:Aconsejo Bushinyan pensando en un material en el cual podrían forjar el arma para su amigo humano aunque también había otro inconveniente y los lugares donde habían materiales.

Creó que le están dando demasiada importancia al asunto:Pensó Naruto antes de dar medía vuelta para marcharse pero luego la imagen de una espada kunai le vino a la mente recordando lo útiles que eran esas armas para cortar los hilos de chakra pensándolo mejor saco un pergamino de bolsillo comenzando a dibujar con un pincel.

Ahí va su ingenio humano,¿alguno percibe la energía oscura del Kaima?,sabemos qué al menos una docena están sueltos y son muy peligrosos si logran poseer un Yo-kai solo para distraernos:Informó Fuyunyan con el ceño fruncido frustrado de no poder atrapar a sus antiguos enemigos qué había combatido hace décadas.

Nada,todo ha estado muy calmado,es inquietante:Respondió Jibanyan igual de preocupado preguntándose qué estaba pasando debajo de sus narices,despues del ataque de Karasu Tengu los Kaima qué habían logrado esconderse en la ciudad no habían intentado capturar al Jinchuriki o incluso atacar a los Yo-kai.

La Guardia de Enma esta cubriendo todo la zona,tarde o temprano los encontraremos pero hacer qué hablen sobre sus planes sera lo dificil nuestro único prisionero no ha abierto la lengua:Gruño Saya con molestia cruzando los brazos deseando poder cortar las alas al Tengu renegado por evadir sus interrogatorios.

* * *

**(Palacio de Enma:Sala del Trono)**

Ya hicimos esto de la forma fácil,habla o te juro que saldrás desplumado:Amenazo Enma con un tono de ira observando al prisionero qué estaba encadenado de pies y manos arrodillado en el suelo de la sala quién solo sonrió sin sentirse amenazado por su presencia o por la fulminante mirada de odio de Nurarihyon.

El Rey de los Yo-kai,no se por qué mis señor no ataca tu palacio para destronar al amigo de los humanos,disfruta de tu reino mientras puedas por que un día,¡todo sera destruido!:Gritó Karasu Tengu con una mirada maligna recibiendo en respuesta una descarga de energía desde el bastón del otro Yo-kai presente.

Eres mas fastidioso qué Whisper a la hora de hablar,duerme:Dijo Nurarihyon sujetando con ambas manos su cetro dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del Tengu Yo-kai dejándolo inconsciente.

No tiene caso,su lealtad ciega no da resultados:Gruño Enma caminando de un lado al otro con impaciencia tratando de idear una forma de hacer hablar al prisionero.

¿Si lo enviamos con el Rey Oni y su hija Hyakki-hime?,los Yo-kai y Oni hemos tenido una alianza firme desde que Keita hizo amistad con ella y entre ambos bandos odiamos a los Kaimazoku:Sugirió Nurarihyon con una idea clara del doloroso destinó que le esperaba al prisionero si se mantenía callado por sus señores.

Tengo una idea mejor,envía un mensaje a Buri-taicho,¿si?:Ordenó Enma con una sonrisa perversa haciendo estremecer a su leal amigo quién sabía de qué cualquiera que pasará unas horas conociendo a ese Yo-kai terminaría rogando piedad o cualquier otro tipo de interrogatorios en lugar de soportar las actividades y rutinas obligatorias.

Muy bien,iré a buscarlo personalmente,me retiro:Avisó Nurarihyon suspirando con resignación saliendo por las puertas de la sala al mismo tiempo qué otro Yo-kai entro en sin aviso.

Entonces,¿que sabemos de nuestro prisionero?:Pregunto Kaira con los brazos cruzados mientras qué el Rey Yo-kai le sio una mirada de irritación por entrar de ese modo y hablar con un tono autoritario.

Nada,pero pronto deseara haber cooperado,¿conoces a Buri-taicho?:Comentó Enma sonriendo ante la expresión de susto por parte de su general al escuchar dicho nombre.

No crees qué te pasas de la línea,nadie soporta una rutina de el:Dijo Kaira sintiendo lastima por el Tengu Yo-kai quién pronto conocería un mundo muy movido con dolor cuando llegara el mayor entrenador de todo el Mundo Yo-kai.

En casos como estos hay qué ser firmes y un poco crueles:Respondió Enma con un tono simple mientras Karasu Tengu seguía inconsciente atado con las cadenas al suelo de su palacio.

Dime una cosa mas,¿por que confías en ese humano?:Pregunto Kaira sintiendo la necesidad de saber cuál era el motivo por el cuál su rival de toda la vida había aceptado hacer amistad con otro de esos seres mortales.

Me recuerda a ti,debido a que tiene un monstruo sellado en su interior su propia gente lo trato como basura,recuerdo cuando te conocí y como casi todos los Yo-kai te ignoraban por ser mitad humano:Respondió Enma sonriendo amablemente al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su rival quien quedo sin palabras.

Ya veo,me sorprende qué recuerdes algo como mi dura vida:Admitió Kaira sin saber como sentirse al respecto de qué el Rey Yo-kai se diera la molestia de recordarlo cuando eran niños.

Kaira,se qué buscas hacer que el Mundo Yo-kai corte lazos con los Humanos debido a qué tu solo quieres pertenecer a un solo mundo pero estas leyes qué puso el consejo y tu sin mi permiso no te harán feliz:Advirtió Enma con un tono serio mientras ambos tenían miradas firmes como si esperaran a que el otro dijera algo.

Cuando nací mi propio clan me dio las espalda,los Humanos también hicieron lo mismo,estuve solo mucho tiempo pero luego todo cambio cuando el antiguo Rey Yo-kai me mostró de que lado debo estar:Relato Kaira apretando los puños con ira al recordar con cada palabra su difícil vida entre ambos mundos.

El viejo Enma sabía qué tu eras único y especial de una forma que otros no veían por despreció,me contó como te encontró y te llevo a vivir con nosotros pero elegiste ser un Yo-kai ignorando a propósito tu sangre humana,incluso si logras convencer a todos de qué no eres como los Humanos si no te aceptas a ti mismo jamas seras feliz:Corrigió Enma poniendo una mirada de preocupación cuándo el Hanyo Yo-kai le dio una expresión de odio y enojó.

Es fácil para ti decirlo,jamas fuiste señalado como un bicho raro por nadie mientas qué yo tuve qué aprender a vivir con el desprecio de los demás durante mucho tiempo,no conoces nada de mi:Gruño Kaira dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida mientras qué el Rey Yo-kai dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Puedes negar qué no tienes sangre humana pero he dicho la verdad,Naruto es igual a ti por su pasado,si le dieras una oportunidad ustedes podrían llevarse bien y finalmente aceptes quién eres:Declaró Enma terminando con un tono firme deteniendo a Kaira en seco quién solo dio un asentimiento antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

**(Palacio de Shuten-Doji)**

**Douketsu,¿encontraste lo que te pedí?:**Pregunto Shuten-Doji observando desde su trono como Douketsu cargaba una caja de metal con diseños de Oni tallados este mismo depositando el objeto en el suelo poniéndose de rodillas en una reverencia mientras su amo camino hacia el abriendo con sis poderes sello del cofre.

**Las leyendas eran ciertas,hace tiempo un poderoso Yo-kai con poderes Oni fue encerrado dentro de un artefacto,tenia la capacidad de convertir Humanos en Yo-kai y controlar las mentes:**Explicó Douketsu mientras su amo miro el reloj negro con 4 esferas de fuego talladas de color verde azul,purpura y violeta rodeando la esfera roja unida a la manecilla de la hora.

**El Reloj Yo-kai Kuroi,ahora que los demás modelos de relojes fueron destruidos podemos usar ese aparato de inmenso poder para nuestros planes y pronto encontraremos lo que buscamos,bien hecho:**Felicitó Shuten-Doji colocando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda sintiendo una descarga de poder atravesar su cuerpo.

**¡¿Quien se atreve a portar mi poder?,¡¿quien eres tu?!:**Exigió Kuroi proyectando su forma fantasmal una enorme esfera negra con tonos de color rosa y azul cían,tenia ojos sin fondo entrecerrados así como una boca con colmillos y dos brazos gruesos con garras,pero ambos Oni no se inmutaron o se se sentían intimidados por su presencia.

**Escúchame**** bien,Kuroi,ahora yo porto el reloj que te mantiene prisionero,ambos tenemos un enemigo en común,el Clan Enma gobierna sobre los Yo-kai y ahora hizo las pases con los Oni:**Informó Shuten-Doji sonriendo al ver la cara de furia y disgusto por parte del ser que ahora estaba bajo su poder.

**¡Esos desgraciados me encerraron aquí!,sabían de lo que yo era capaz y aun así creyeron que podían suprimir mi poder dentro de este reloj insignificante para controlarme,¿por que debería darte mi poder?:**Pregunto Kuroi con una sonrisa amenazante y maliciosa comenzando a inyectar su oscuridad sobre su portador.

**Je,je,je,ignorante,en tu estado actual no puedes controlar a nadie,te ofrezco la oportunidad de llenar el caos al mundo de los Humanos y también corromper algunos Yo-kai,¿me sirves o regresas al olvido?:**Ofreció Shuten-Doji sonriendo con crueldad haciendo refunfuñar al espectro dentro del reloj.

**Esta bien,mientras me permitas hacer sufrir a los humanos,tienes acceso a mi poder a cambio solo te voy a pedir una cosa,cuando estés en frente del Rey Enma,personalmente me haré cargo:**Advirtió Kuroi con una mirada de odio con solo recordar ese nombre mientras que su portador asintió aceptando su acuerdo haciendo que el fantasma volviera al reloj.

**Lord Shuten-Doji,¿usted cree sabio confiar en el?:**Pregunto Douketsu dudando que el Yo-kai Oni pudiera ser de fiar para los propósitos de su maestro mas cuando tenia la capacidad de controlar el alma de cualquier ser.

**No realmente pero el Reloj Yo-kai Kuroi es un arma del caos y causar el caos en ambos mundos lograra llamar la atención de quien nosotros estamos buscando,aquella que gobernara sobre todos:**Respondió Shuten-Doji observando su nueva arma comenzando a pensar en quien debería usarla primero pero en su mente conocía al candidato.

* * *

**(Casa Blasters)**

¿Que estas haciendo?,¿practicas tiro al blanco?:Pregunto Korinyan observando como Naruto arrojo un kunai de 3 puntas hacía un blanco de poker al mismo tiempo qué con su mano izquierda cerro su puño levantando dos dedos en un sello de manos pero no ocurrió nada haciendo qué el Uzumaki se sintiera frustrado.

**Hmpf,ya van 100 veces de que arrojaste esa maldita cosa y aun no puedes usar el Hiraishin,necesitas dejar una marca para lograr usar tu chakra solo así podrás usar esa técnica:**Opinó Kurama bostezando aburrido de seguir mirando fracasar a su Jinchuriki en intentar dominar la técnica mas útil del 4to Hokage.

No entiendo,¿no supone qué el kunai sirve de marcador?:Pregunto Naruto recordando en sus memorias las veces que su padre uso un solo kunai a la vez para enfrentar a Obito y Madara en la 4ta Guerra Ninja.

**Originalmente si pero ahora nos enfrentamos a espíritus malignos que no pueden ser tocados con algo material,debemos encontrar una nueva forma de usar el Hiraishin,¿alguna idea?:**Respondió Kurama esperando paciente qué a su amigo se le ocurriera algo brillante para lograr dominar esa técnica.

El Modo Sennin me permite sentir la energía alrededor y tu poder me permite sentir los sentimientos negativos,si usamos el Modo Sennin junto con tu chakra y el Hiraishin podría dominarlo sin el kunai:Sugirió Naruto con una idea clara mientras que su Biju reflexiono su plan con algo de cautela dándose cuenta qué podría ser la mejor opción.

Naruto,¿podrías enseñarme a como pelear?:Pidió Korinyan sacando de sus pensamientos al Jinchuriki quién le dio un mirada confundido por su petición en lo qué llegaron los padres de la Neko Yo-kai quiénes estaban mirándolo con súplica haciendo que el Shinobi se preguntara que estaba ocurriendo.

Este es el asunto,Korinyan nos contó como ambos trabajaron juntos para lograr vencer a Karasu Tengu y nosotros comenzamos a enseñarle como usar ataques especiales,¿nos ayudas a entrenar a Korinyan?:Solicito Jibanyan mientras los demás Yo-kai lo miraron algo confundidos por esa repentina petición.

No hay duda de que los Kaimazoku vendrán por ti y atacaran sin piedad a quiénes te ayudan,me sentiría mas tranquila si le enseñamos a Korinyan como usar sus poderes,¿que dices,Naruto?:Pidió Fubuki-hime flotando al lado de Jibanyan ambos expresando preocupación en el peligro inminente que estaba su hija.

No necesitan pedirlo,somos amigos,¿no?:Respondió Naruto extendiendo su brazo mostrando su puño con un pulgar arriba haciendo sonreír a la pareja agradecidos por aceptar ayudarlos mientras la Neko Yo-kai le dio un fuerte abrazo feliz de poder aprender algo junto a su nuevo amigo humano impaciente por empezar a usar sus poderes.

**Solo esperó que no retrase tu entrenamiento:**Comentó Kurama un poco divertido de como cambiaron las cosas pero frunció el ceño cuando noto qué algo maligno estaba cerca,Naruto abrio los ojos con sorpresa antes de empujar a todos con una onda de viento al mismo tiempo que un rayo negro atravesó una ventana impactando en su cuerpo.

¡Naruto!:Gritaron los Yo-kai cuando el humano se desplomó en el suelo sin mas a lo que todos corrieron a auxiliarlo mientras los mas atentos se dirigieron a donde provino el ataque en su contra.

¡¿Quien se atrevió a disparar contra nosotros?!:Rugió Meramelion asomándose hacia la ventana rota pero el atacante no se encontraba por ningún lado dejando solo un aroma de oscuridad que nublo sus sentidos.

Hmpf,algo oscuro ha infectado su alma,siento soledad,ira y odio emergiendo dentro de su ser como si tuviera vida propia pero estuviera atrapado en su cuerpo,¿que sera ese poder?:Indago Nyada con un tono serio comenzando a temer de la presencia negativa dentro del Uzumaki quién parpadeo sorprendido uniendo los puntos.

Oigan,¿de que están hablando?,no entiendo nada:Dijo Bushinyan confundido pero Fuyunyan sabia de lo que estaba pasando con el niño humano habiendo experimentado hace décadas esos casos.

Hay un espíritu oscuro dentro de Naruto,algo como una parte de el pero malvado comenzando a tomar control del original lentamente hasta que el otro quede atrapado para siempre en su mente:Explicó Fuyunyan observando las expresiones de sorpresa de los Yo-kai presentes al saber que su amigo humano estaba en peligro.

Ese ser nació de todo el odio,tristeza,soledad y ira hacia los aldeanos debido a su estatus de Jinchuriki,lo confronto en una cascada sagrada limpiando su odio,eso fue lo que me contó cuando llegamos:Relato Jibanyan pensando en como podía frenar al ser malvado considerando que no tenían la cascada igual a la de su mundo ninja.

¿Que podemos hacer entonces?,¿hay algún plan?:Preguntó Fubuki-hime con preocupacion por el bienestar del niño a lo que los demás se quedaron callados pues ninguno tenía nada o alguna idea que agregar.

Debe vencer una vez mas a su otro yo,su alma y espíritu están en conflicto debido a su regreso,debe encontrar la paz de su corazón o jamas va a poder terminar la pelea de forma permanente:Indicó Nyada avanzando con su bastón hacía el Uzumaki quién aun continuaba inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

**(Espacio-Mental)**

¡¿Kurama?!,¿estas bien?,¡no te mueras!:Gritó Naruto subiéndose a la cabeza del Biju quién también había quedado inconsciente despues de recibir el impacto justo en el sello qué mantenía a ambos unidos.

**Ghgk,estoy bien Naruto,lo que sea que fuera ese rayo estaba cargado con un poder negativo y oscuro mas grande que mi propio poder y eso es decir mucho,antes era la encarnacion del odio:**Respondió Kurama recobrando el conocimiento mientras su Jinchuriki sonrió con alivio de ver que aun estaba de una pieza.

Es extraño,estamos dentro de mi mente en el sello pero al mismo tiempo no puedo sentir lo que esta ocurriendo en el exterior de mi cuerpo o si los demás corren un grave peligro:Dijo Naruto intentando salir de su mente pero nada sucedió,Kurama estaba igual de intrigado observando el intento del Uzumaki por salir hasta que frunció el ceño sintiendo que en su zona mental estaba merodeando sin su permiso pero antes de qué pudiera hacer algo en la oscuridad del lugar emergieron varias cadenas qué enrollaron en su mandíbula,brazos y piernas arrastrando al Biju a la oscuridad.

¿Tu crees que soy tan descuidado?...¿Kurama?:Llamo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos con preocupación cuándo miro dentro del espacio de su mente encontrando nada mas que la cloaca vacía y sin señales del Kitsune pero antes de avanzar se vio obligado a dar un salto hacía atrás esquivando a quien aterrizo con su puño frente a el.

**Vaya,hola,soy Narukyu,estas mas bajo y mas confiado,honestamente me habías convencido de que podías manejar los problemas pero al verte aqui debo reconocer que te extrañe,¿como has estado?,:**Habló Narukyu con una sonrisa burlona mientras el Uzumaki lo miro incrédulo de ver otra vez a su sombra del pasado y aun mas la forma que tenia el cabello naranja,ojos violetas y una mano envuelta en cadenas..

¿Como estas vivo?,recuerdo que te había salvado de tu propio odio:Pregunto Naruto algo extrañado haciendo qué su otro yo se quedara pensativo un momento antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros.

**Tu odio y el de el Kyubi por el pueblo dio origen a mi existencia,los perdonaste pero ese zorro aun les guarda rencor a todos los Shinobi de Konoha y ahora en lugar de Naruto Oscuro soy una parte de ambos:**Explico Narukyu aunque realmente le gustaba mejor esos nombres combinados que solo ser simplemente conocido como una sombra.

**¡Hey!,¡¿podrían dejar la reunión y liberarme?!:**Exigió Kurama tirado en el suelo con las cadenas manteniendo su forma física inmóvil mirando con odio a la sombra quién simplemente lo ignoro.

Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo,Kurama y yo ahora somos amigos,hicimos las pases y trabajamos juntos en la 4ta Guerra Ninja para derrotar a los Akatsuki y múltiples Edo Tensei,¿podrías soltarlo?:Pidió Naruto a su otro yo quién miro entre ambos confundido para luego chasquear los dedos retirando las cadenas del Biju quien una vez libre soltó un rugido corriendo contra su captor.

**No te lo tomes personal pero aun eres un monstruo:**Dijo Narukyu con una sonrisa burlona antes de esquivar la mano de Kurama quien intento aplastarlo para luego comenzar a cargar energía en su boca disparando una llamarada de fuego intentando convertir en cenizas a quien lo dejo en ridículo.

¡Kurama,Narukyu!,¡ya dejen de pelear!:Ordenó Naruto liberando una enorme cantidad de chakra logrando hacer que ambos dejaran de pelear mirando asombrados como una enorme ráfaga de presión invadió todo el lugar.

**Bien,no molestaré a la bola de pelos mientras que el no me intente asesinar por haberlo clavado al suelo con esas cadenas,estoy mas interesado en saber,¡¿como rayos sigo vivo?!:**Exclamó Narukyu agitando las manos con frustración.

**Es verdad,tu deberías haber desaparecido cuando Naruto logro perdonar su cruel pasado,no tiene sentido que ahora vayas a aparecer de repente diciendo que solo volviste:**Coincidió Kurama con igual interés en saber que estaba haciendo esa sombra del pasado aun con vida.

Debemos averiguar que esa ese rayo oscuro,pudo haber sido la causa de tu regreso y la razón de que no pueda volver a usar mi cuerpo pero antes debería hacer un cambio de imagen por aquí:Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos un momento mientras todo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar cambiando la cloaca por un una enorme isla con montañas y arboles.

**Has aprendido nuevos trucos,te felicitó parece que ya no eres ese cabeza hueca hiperactivo que siempre se metía en problemas pintando las casas de las aldeas y garabateo las caras de los Hokage:**Comentó Narukyu con algo de melancolía mientras el Jinchuriki y su Biju lo miraron preocupados.

**Miren nada mas,extrañas algo que fuiste,me das** **náuseas:**Habló Kuroi manifestándose frente al grupo quienes se pusieron alerta cuando lo vieron llegar pero Naruto Zen apretó los dientes furioso por sus palabras corriendo con velocidad contra ese Yo-kai quién antes de ser alcanzado por el puño lo azotó con su mano haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Tu fuiste quién me ataco,¿que clase de Yo-kai eres?:Pregunto Naruto sujetando un kunai manteniendo una postura firme mientras su otro yo se ponía de pie mostrando una expresión de ira y rabia contra su atacante.

**Soy Kuroi,estoy aqui para corromper tu alma y llevarme a ese zorro cuyo poder destructivo pronto sera mio,esto no les dolerá si se quedan quietos y dejan que yo,¡acabe con sus vidas!:**Declaró Kuroi abriendo su boca escupiendo una bola de fuego negro pero Kurama levanto un muro de fuego con su chakra bloqueando y desvaneciendo el ataque.

**Tu solo inténtalo,somos mas y igual de fuertes:**Advirtió Kurama juntando una enorme cantidad de chakra en su boca,Kuroi fue volando en su dirección pero Naruto de un salto lo interceptó con una patada cubierta de chakra,Narukyu arrojo un kunai contra su enemigo quien confiado iba a esquivarlo pero el arma se multiplico por mas de una docena atravesando su forma física varias veces

**Pierdes el tiempo,Kuroi,muchos seres mas poderosos que tu intentaron acabar con nosotros,nuestra voluntad es mas fuerte que cualquiera y te enviare personalmente al olvido:**Declaro Narukyu usando su control sobre la mente haciendo aparecer en el suelo y en el aire una enorme cantidad de papeles explosivos haciendo que el Jinchuriki y el Biju se cubrieran cuando todos ellos detonaron.

Creo que fuiste un poco lejos pero al menos ya lo destruimos:Opino Naruto suspirando con alivio solo para percatarse de algo cuando la nube de humo negro se disperso revelando a Kuroi regenerando su forma espectral como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Debo admitirlo ustedes son mas hábiles de lo que esperaba,valdrá la pena robarme tu alma una vez acabe con todos ustedes,yo soy todo el mal manifestado y en tus recuerdos hay dolor:**Declaro Kuroi sonriendo con malicia arrojando una bola de fuego oscuro contra Naruto quien iba a esquivarla pero del suelo varios brazos de sombras sujetaron sus pies.

**¡No te dejare hacer eso!:**Grito Narukyu poniéndose frente al original recibiendo el impacto por completo cayendo de rodillas cuando sintió como el poder oscuro comenzó a infectarlo desde adentro cayendo al suelo mientras escucho la oscura voz de la criatura.

¡Resiste!,¡no permitas que esa cosa se apodere de ti!:Animo Naruto mientras su otro yo se retorcía de dolor sintiendo los oscuros sentimientos regresando a el gruñendo con ira cuando una aura oscura comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

**Yo tengo el poder de convertir Humanos en Yo-kai y crear todo a mi semejanza,finalmente seras libre de esta existencia mental,solo debes dejarme ayudarte a acabar con Naruto Uzumaki,¿que dices?:**Ofreció Kuroi sonriendo internamente al usar los recuerdos de su pasado y sufrimiento de la niñez para romper su voluntad lentamente.

**No,yo aprendí a perdonar a quienes nos lastimaron,somos uno mismo y eso no cambiara,no voy a ser tu esclavo o tu títere que uses a tus crueles propósitos,yo soy como el,¡soy Naruto Uzumaki!:**Declaro Narukyu tomando la mano del original que tenia la marca del poder Yang Rikudo cubriendo su cuerpo con una intensa luz expulsando al espíritu invasor.

Tu ya perdiste,nuestra voluntad es mas fuerte que tu oscuridad,no voy a permitir que des un paso mas,Kurama,Zen y yo te detendremos aquí y ahora por que te metiste con el ninja de voluntad inquebrantable:Declaro Naruto arrojando un kunai de tres puntas que Kuroi con burla esquivo pero no se espero ver como ambos Uzumaki aparecieron arriba suyo con una enorme bola de chakra.

**¡Cho Odama Rasengan!:**Gritaron Naruto y Narukyu impactando su técnica combinada contra el Oni Yo-kai quien la esquivo volando hacia otro lado solo para ser aplastado por el enorme puño de Kurama quien expulso una ola de chakra de su cuerpo para quemar al intruso pero sus ojos y los de ambos Uzumaki se abrieron en shock al ver como todo el poder arrojado fue absorbido.

**¡Son unos idiotas!,yo puedo alimentarme de todo el poder negativo y ciertamente el chakra del Kyubi la reencarnación del odio es magnifico te reto a detenerme,el poder del Kyubi contra Naruto Uzumaki:**Declaro Kuroi Kyubi mientras su cuerpo se volvió mas humano,sus dientes se volvieron colmillos creciendo garras en sus uñas y una cola de chakra salio de la parte trasera de su cintura soltando un gran rugido mientras corría contra el original intentando atravesar su cuerpo con sus garras pero este se intercambio con un tronco.

Estoy en mi mente,¿no?,no tengo limites aquí:Dedujo Naruto sonriendo con burla cuando Kuroi Kyubi se abalanzó sobre el pero antes de llegar incluso a rasguñar a su presa desapareció en un destello anaranjado apareciendo arriba de su oponente con una gigantesca bola de chakra impactando _la_ técnica sobre su espalda hundiendo a su otro yo en el suelo transparente.

**Grrrrrrrr,¿crees que tu mente te da ventaja sobre mi?:**Gruño Kuroi Kyubi disparando de su boca una Bijudama de tamaño humano pero Naruto le hizo frente con un enorme Rasengan causando una gigantesca explosión,el Uzumaki reapareció detrás suyo sujetando su cola con ambas manos protegidas por su propio chakra haciéndolo girar varias veces en círculos para luego arrojarlo lejos haciendo aparecer con su imaginación una montaña donde se estrello.

**Te equivocas,yo jamas me creo por encima de nadie,siempre peleo por mis amigos,estoy enojado por no tener un cuerpo propio pero eso no te da derecho a intentar robarte el de mi amigo y mi igual:**Regaño Narukyu con una mirada firme mientras la montaña creada por su mente exploto haciéndose añicos ante una enorme liberación de chakra.

* * *

**(Casa de Blasters)**

Sera mejor que todos se preparen,las cosas se pondrán feas:Avisó Nyada observando como el cuerpo de Naruto quien seguía inconsciente ahora estaba siendo cubierto por la mitad con una piel de chakra,en ese momento un portal se abrió llegando el Rey Yo-kai y Nurarihyon ambos caminando de inmediato al humano que estaba siendo corrompido.

Esta energía negativa proviene del Reloj Yo-kai Kuroi:Declaró Enma causando que Nurarihyon,Bushinyan,Fuyunyan y Nyada se pusieran tensos con una expresión de miedo contenido mientras los demás ignorantes de la existencia de dicho reloj estaban con muchas preguntas.

Hace siglos existió un Yo-kai con poderes de Oni,tenia la capacidad de convertir a Humanos en Yo-kai y manipularlos para que lo obedezcan,su existencia a si como su plan retorcido de gobernar ambos mundos era una amenaza:Relato Nurarihyon mientras usaba su magia para estabilizar el daño recibido por el niño en su estomago donde ahora el sello brillaba con oscuridad.

El antiguo Enma lo encerró en el primer reloj de esa época,pero Kuroi convirtió su prisión en una forma de usar su poder,quien encontrar el reloj tendría acceso a sus poderes a cambio de su alma:Continuo Fuyunyan mostrando un rostro preocupado temiendo lo que pasaría si no logran quitar esa energía oscura dentro del Uzumaki y ,as terrible para todos fue imaginar en que se convertiría.

Naruto,¡yo se que el podrá ganar!,jamas se ha rendido en su camino al venir aquí,nos demostró que sin importar cuan difícil sea los desafíos de la vida puede superarlo con ayuda de sus amigos y con su voluntad:Animo Korinyan con una mirada llena de determinación sorprendiendo a los Yo-kai presentes,haciendo sonreír de orgullo a sus padres por su valor y dando tranquilidad a los demás.

**Oh,que bonitas palabras,lamentablemente para todos ustedes,ahora yo estoy al mando y si quieren volver a ver a su amigo humano deberán rendirse ahora o lo haré desaparecer para siempre:**Hablo Kuroi poseyendo el cuerpo de Naruto poniéndose de pie mostrando sus ojos negros con una pupila blanca y una macabra sonrisa que pronto cambio a un gesto de dolor cuando una bola de energía con elemento hielo lo clavo a la pared.

No te tengo miedo,somos mas que tu y tenemos un amigo en común que vamos a salvar:Declaro Korinyan disparando otro orbe mágico de hielo pero Kuroi se libero de la pared atrapando su ataque en sus manos derritiendo el orbe con una llamarada de chakra rojo antes de mirar con ira a la Neko Yo-kai impulsándose a gran velocidad contra ella pero un enorme puño en la cara lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

**Hmpf,mi niña tiene razón,cometiste un enorme error,Kuroi:**Dijo Jibanyan en su Lado Sombra crujiendo sus puños mientras Bushinyan y Fuyunyan hicieron lo mismo mirando con ira a quien se atrevía a usar el cuerpo de su amigo humano.

**Ahora las cosas están que arden,¿no lo crees?:**Gruño Meramelion mientras un torbellino de fuego enorme cubrió su cuerpo unos instantes para luego cesar revelando su Lado Sombra,una versión más musculosa de su cuerpo actual,las llamas de su melena arden aún más brillantes y sus cejas parecen convertirse en cuernos,varios patrones de llamas marcadas aparecen en sus brazos y muñecas,lleva un collar que se asemeja a los dientes de un león,no tiene camisa ni pantalones mas que un taparrabo de piel color negro con llamas rojas marcadas.

**Te congelaras donde estas parado,si no te largas:**Amenazo Fubuki-hime ahora en su Lado Sombra,era mas alta con las mangas y los bordes de su kimono alargándose y se extendiendo hacia afuera con un patrón de copo de nieve en sus mangas,su escote se vuelve un poco más abierto,su pecho parece estar cubierto de escarcha,su cabello al igual que las puntas de su tiara se vuelven mas largos,sus ojos se vuelven completamente blancos sin pupilas.

**Grrrrrr,¿en serio creen que me derrotaran?,Yo-kai mas poderosos que ustedes lo intentaron pero yo soy pura oscuridad y caos,no pueden eliminar algo que siempre existió,pero sera divertido,¡adelante!**:Desafió Kuroi sonriendo con burla sacando un kunai de la manga bloqueando la espada de Bushinyan quien lo arrincono en una furiosa ráfaga de estocadas repetidas a gran velocidad,sin mas opción se deslizo por debajo de los pies del Neko Yo-kai arrojando su arma en su contra quien lo atrapo fácilmente pero sus felinos ojos se abrieron al ver un papel que brillo liberando una considerable explosión.

Creo que olvidaste algo,yo sigo aquí:Hablo Enma absorbiendo en su mano la explosión devolviéndosela a Kuroi con un aliento de fuego quien salto usando chakra para mantenerse en el techo pero sus pies comenzaron a congelarse notando que la Yuki Yo-kai lo atrapo con sus poderes permitiendo que Jibanyan diera un gran salto propinando un buen puñetazo haciéndolo atravesar la pared cayendo sobre la calle.

**Te quemare por habernos atacado así:**Dijo Meramelion aterrizando junto a el creando un torbellino de fuego alrededor de ambos rompiendo que su enemigo pudiera escapar de lo siguiente una gran lluvia de bolas e fuego cayo desde arriba lastimando gravemente a Kuroi quien uso el chakra rojo para recuperarse pero antes de terminar Fuyunyan cayo encima de el girando en un tornado de viento dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Yo creo que subestimaste nuestras habilidades:Dijo Nyada apareciendo detrás de Kuroi quien apenas volteo recibió varios golpes de presión en el pecho y el estomago causando que sus piernas no respondan cayendo de rodillas al igual sus brazos.

**Lord Shuten-Doji,¿deberíamos intervenir?**:Pregunto Douketsu observando desde la distancia la batalla en curso mientras que su señor mantenía el brazo izquierdo levantado con el Reloj Yo-kai Kuroi aun brillando con una luz purpura oscura analizando con la mirada todo el combate como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de resultado diferente.

**No,esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para conocer el alcance destructivo de los poderes del Kyubi,escúchame Kuroi,es momento de usar todo el potencial de ese chakra,acaba con todos ellos:**Ordeno Shuten-Doji con una sonrisa de diversión mientras que su invocación dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que el cuerpo poseído se transformara.

**¡GGRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!:**Rugio Kuroi Kyubi ahora con su cuerpo y piel cubierto un enorme chakra rojo,sus ojos eran blancos sin fondo así como su boca tenia un centro blanco,tenia un total de 6 colas con armadura de huesos en su cabeza,brazos delanteros y espalda liberando una ráfaga de poder que empujo a todos sus enemigos hacia atrás.

Esta clase de poder bruto y sin control,nunca vi algo igual:Gruño Nurarihyon creando con su cetro una barrera para proteger a sus aliados y su rey de la enorme oleada de energía cuyo poder hizo temblar toda la ciudad liberando vientos feroces y agrietando calles y edificios en un violento terremoto cada vez que expulsaba su nuevo poder de esa forma.

* * *

**(Espacio Mental:El Núcleo)**

**Ahora esta llevando mi poder demasiado lejos:**Dijo Kurama logrando golpear al Oni Yo-kai quien perdió completamente la cordura llenándose de ira y rencor alimentada de su chakra,Kuroi corrió contra Naruto a una increíble velocidad atacando con sus garras y puños frustrado al ver a su enemigo esquivar sus ataques con un destello de velocidad.

**¡Debemos impedir que destruya el Mundo Yo-kai!:**Grito Narukyu creando un total de 1,000 clones quienes corrieron y cayeron por aire y suelo contra Kuroi quien sonrió como loco antes de estirar sus colas eliminando con facilidad a la mayoría de ellos quedando solamente un puñado que comenzó a rodear al enemigo haciendo un sello convocando unas cadenas que se clavaron a su cuerpo.

**Esas cadenas no lo detendrán para siempre,ahora que tiene mi chakra puede controlar tu cuerpo mientras nos mantiene aquí,cuando rompa las cadenas terminara por absorber mi poder:**Dijo Kurama un poco cansado mientras el trió observo la batalla de los Yo-kai contra Kuroi para impedir que este lograra escapar con su cuerpo.

**Ahora estamos aquí en el espacio entre tu subconsciente y tus memorias,tenemos la capacidad de usar la imaginación para vencerlo mientras estemos juntos pero el no se rendirá:**Analizo Narukyu un poco frustrado de ver como ese Oni Yo-kai uso las cadenas prendiéndoles fuego para luego sujetar dichas cadenas azotando a cada clon con ellas.

Woah,entonces este en el centro de mi mente:Exclamó Naruto caminando sobre un suelo invisible mientras observo qué el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas con diferentes colores del arcoiris pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue ver como todo comenzó a teñirse de color rojo sangre sintiendo como sus mas pacíficos recuerdos se llenaron de ira.

**Debo agradecerles por esto,jamas me había sentido tan poderoso,aunque me pregunto que pasaría si influyo mi poder en uno de ustedes,vamos a averiguar esa teoría,¿no les parece?**:Sugirió Kuroi sonriendo con demencia usando la cadena de chakra atrapando a Narukyu quien intento liberarse antes de que las cadenas se contaminaran con la energía oscura tocando su forma física.

No,¡no permitas que te controle!:Grito Naruto corriendo a auxiliarlo pero fue golpeado por una una cola de chakra alejándose varios metros de su amigo quien comenzó a convertirse,su cabello naranja tenia mechones blancos,sus marcas en las mejillas eran gruesas,sus manos y pies en los dedos tenían garras y una larga cola esponjada anaranjada con punta blanca creció en su cintura.

**Ahora eres un Yo-kai,estas vivo y no eres solo una manifestación de sentimientos,ahora para ser completamente libre debes acabar con tu original versión que te reprime,¡mata a Naruto Uzumaki!:**Ordeno Kuroi con un maldad antes de desaparecer volviendo a la batalla en el exterior mientras que Narukyu miro su nuevo cuerpo con sorpresa.

**Ahora estoy vivo,es lo que siempre he deseado,lo siento:**Dijo Narukyu antes de con un impulso arrojarse sobre Naruto quien sorprendido apenas logro esquivo el puño que le iba a dar en la cara pero el Yo-kai le sujeto el pie con la cola comenzando a azotarlo contra el suelo transparente una y otra vez antes de arrojarlo contra Kurama quien se veía mas agotado.

Dentro de mi mente el Modo Sennin no funciona,si no logramos pararlo antes de que logre romper el sello todo el Mundo Yo-kai correrá un enorme peligro si escapa y destruye todo a su paso:Gruño Naruto mientras evadió una bola chakra disparada en su contra mientras su yo consumido por el manto de Kyubi continuó atacándolo sin cuartel en un intento de acabar con el.

**No puedes ayudarme,¿quien crees qué soy?,tus emociones positivas se mezclaron con mis sentimientos negativos lo cual causo no solo qué sobreviviera,debido a ti soy luz y oscuridad,¡soy Narukyu!:**Rio Narukyu usando un nuevo atuendo de una chamarra de abrigo negro con algunos diseños anaranjados de fuego y pantalones cortos blancos con sandalias azules.

No quiero pelear contigo,seas real o no eres mi amigo:Declaro Naruto con una mirada de determinación haciendo que el Yo-kai se quedara callado un momento antes de poner una cara llena de enfado corriendo contra el Uzumaki con sus garras pero el sujeto ambos brazos con sus manos antes de dar un cabezazo en contra seguido de un puñetazo en la cara.

**¡Ya me tienen harto!,¡¿que tengo que hacer para que me odies?!:**Rugió Narukyu disparando varios proyectiles de chakra desde su boca mientras Naruto logro evadirlos corriendo y saltando entre ellos para luego cruzar los dedos creando en una gran explosión de humo un total de 500 clones rodeando a su encarnado oscuro quien gruño antes de hacer emerger de su cuerpo las cadenas de chakra eliminándolos a todos.

¡¿Por que haces esto?!,se supone que ahora somos amigos:Exclamo Naruto con molestia haciendo reír a su otro yo quién hizo emerger del suelo unas cadenas de chakra atando de pies y manos al original para luego avanzar hacía el con una sonrisa falsa conteniendo la cantidad de ira que sentía en su interior y ahora sentía libre de expresar antes de acabar con el.

**¿Aun no lo entiendes?,estoy cansado de no ser real,mientras tu haces amigos yo sigo aquí como un simple recuerdo de tu dolor,ya no voy a ser el lado negativo,¡ahora seré el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki!:**Respondió Narukyu chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer unas cadenas contra Kurama quien había intentando ayudarlo.

No,si intentas usar el chakra de Kurama vas quedar corrompido:Advirtió Naruto mientras su oscuridad apoyo una mano sobre el Biju comenzando a absorber el chakra cubriendo su brazo derecho con la piel roja de energía mientras sus ojos se volvieron carmesí rasgados y sus marcas en las mejillas se hicieron mas gruesas así como unos colmillos crecieron en sus dientes.

**Tu siempre te entrometes en donde no te llaman,crees que puedes ser el único capaz de solucionar todo,gastaste 4 años de tu vida para cumplir una promesa y al final como termino,¿donde esta Sasuke?:**Pregunto Narukyu con una mirada burlona causando que el Jinchuriki cubriera su puño derecho con chakra dorado impactando un tremendo golpe mandando a volar contra una pared de su mente al Yo-kai para luego con su mente hacer caer una montaña sobre su oponente aplastando con facilidad al caido.

Te equivocas,yo jamas me creo por encima de nadie,siempre peleo por mis amigos,se que estas enojado por no tener un cuerpo propio pero eso no te da derecho a intentar robarte el mio:Regaño Naruto con una mirada firme mientras la montaña creada por su mente exploto haciéndose añicos ante una enorme liberación de chakra proveniente del Yo-kai.

* * *

**(Mundo Yo-kai)**

**Ahora es el momento de destruirlo todo:**Declaro Kuroi Kyubi comenzando a reunir chakra en su boca pero un proyectil de fuego interrumpió el procedimiento haciendo que la técnica le explotara la cara,furioso observo con la mirada al responsable quien estaba cubierto por una enorme aura de fuego y en sus manos empuño una espada de hoja negra ancha con el filo color rojo con una linea dorada rodeando el interior,la empuñadura era roja con el símbolo de Clan Enma y entre la hoja y el mango habían 3 piedras circulares color rojo,verde y azul sobre una superficie de color oro y la punta tenia tallada una antorcha con una flama.

Soy el Rey de los Yo-kai,si crees que te dejare pasar,piénsalo mejor:Dijo Enma arrojando un corte de fuego contra Kuroi quien se cubrió con sus colas disparando una ráfaga de energía a su oponente quien lo esquivo como si nada expulsando fuego de sus pies para moverse rápidamente delante suyo golpeándolo varias veces con múltiples cortes para luego empujarlo hacia atrás con una enorme bola de fuego.

**No te preocupes,tengo pensado matarte primero:**Gruño Kuroi Kyubi con un rápido movimiento de velocidad apareció detrás de Enma intentando atravesar su cuerpo con sus garras pero el Rey Yo-kai expulso una potente aura de fuego lo empujo contra un edificio al mismo tiempo que comenzó a juntar energía en su espada esperando a que su enemigo atacara.

**¡Recibe esto!,¡Jigoku no Enma Burēdo!:**Grito Enma cortando furiosamente a Kuroi varias veces dejando marcas cortante de fuego que incendiaron su cuerpo mientras pero las heridas se fueron regenerando al mismo tiempo haciendo reír al Oni Yo-kai quien tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro ante la sorpresa en la cara de su adversario al no entender que paso.

**Voy a disfrutar acabar con tu vida,este chakra regenera el daño recibido,si lo olvidaste el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki aun esta aquí,no me estas haciendo daño a mi solo matas al humano:**Explico Kuroi Kyubi sonriendo como loco ante la expresión de preocupación de los Yo-kai al saber que quien estuvo recibiendo sus golpes era Naruto y no el.

Hmpf,¿te escondes detrás de un niño?,había oído historias sobre lo aterrador que eras en combate pero parece que todo fue una exageración y usas el cuerpo de un humano como protección,eres débil**:**Hablo Kaira llegando volando aterrizando junto a Enma empuñando una espada de mango plateado con un par de 2 piedras azul y roja en medio,la hoja de la espada delgada con el filo apuntando hacia arriba y de color mitad negro y azul dividido por una linea ondulada de color plata hasta la superficie.

La Enma Bureido y la Jao Ken,podría haber una oportunidad:Analizo Nurarihyon observando como ambos Yo-kai tomaron postura ante Kuroi Kyubi quien tenia una mirada de ira por las palabras del Hebi Yo-kai corriendo en cuatro patas hacia ambos intento de rebanarlos con sus garras pero ellos saltaron por encima suyo siendo Kaira quien lo atrapo con unas serpiente de color que lo envolvieron en una crisálida permitiendo que Enma expulsara de su mano derecha una enorme bola de energía cubierta de rayos con una onda de fuego cortante haciendo añicos la zona donde estaba parado.

**Ustedes tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso:**Dijo Kuroi Kyubi apareciendo detrás de ellos sin darles tiempo de reaccionar los golpeo con sus dos puños a cada uno repetidamente para luego agarrándolos del pelo los arrastro por el suelo hasta arrojarlos contra una tienda cercana pero ellos no lo iban a dejar así,ambos Yo-kai se movieron con tal rapidez que solo se veían reflejos parpadeantes comenzando a repartir múltiples cortes furiosos combinados sin darle oportunidad al enemigo de reaccionar recibiendo cada uno de ellos.

Ahora tu eres quien va a pagar:Dijo Enma arrojando un corte en su pecho volviendo a desaparecer en un impulso de velocidad esquivando el contraataque del enemigo quien volvió a recibir otro corte en la espalda cortesía de Kaira quien esquivo sus colas cortándolas en un tajo directo para luego volver a moverse mas rápido comenzando a desesperar a Oni Yo-kai.

Es tu ultima oportunidad,libera al humano y deja en paz nuestro mundo o de lo contrario tendremos que volver a encerrarte en un reloj mas pequeño donde nadie va a volver a encontrarte nunca mas:Advirtió Kaira con firmeza haciendo enfadar al Oni Yo-kai quien comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra haciendo colapsar varios edificios mientras los civiles Yo-kai corrían asustados.

* * *

**(Espacio Mental:Núcleo)**

Yo se que no quieres hacer esto,ese Oni Yo-kai se esta aprovechando de tus sentimientos negativos y te hace perder la razón,tu eres yo y al mismo tiempo eres una persona completamente diferente,¿no lo ves?:Pregunto Naruto jadeando agotado mientras que Narukyu comenzó a calmarse un poco cesando sus ataques para escuchar solo esta vez lo que tenia que decir.

**Después**** de todo lo qué hice,alimentar tu odio por Konoha,hacerte recordar el maltrato y sufrimiento que nos hicieron pasar,cuándo casi logro controlar tu alma,¿tu confías en mi?:**Dijo Narukyu sin saber como sentirse ante esto pero debía admitir qué salir de ese lugar y ver desde otro modo el mundo exterior era algo mejor.

Jamas guardo rencor a la gente,aun si me lastiman solo veo gente que perdió su caminó y busca arruinar el de otros,todos merecen una oportunidad,te conozco por que soy tu,¿recuerdas?:Ánimo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro causando que su otro yo mirará sus manos recordando las veces qué ofreció a otros levantarse de nuevo y jamas rendirse.

**Hmpf,debo reconocerlo que lograste salvar a Sasuke de si mismo y salvaste a la Alianza Shinobi pero ambos sabemos que muchas vidas se han perdido por culpa nuestra,ellos nos protegían y murieron:**Murmuro Narukyu mientras ambos volvieron a ver en sus ojos el todos los cadáveres de quienes no pudieron evadir las estacas del Jubi y Neji sacrificándose por ellos.

Si existiera una forma de traer a todos de regreso lo haría,extrañó a mis padres desde que supe como murieron,pero aunque lo deseara ellos no van a volver,están en paz en el mas allá y eso es lo mejor:Dijo Naruto entendiendo el dolor por el que aun estaba pasando su otro yo al haberse quedado atrapado en el núcleo de sus recuerdos o fue causa de Kuroi.

**Aunque te lo diga eso no los traerá de regreso,fueron las exactas palabras del viejo Sarutobi,nosotros merecíamos saber la verdad pero el anciano temía que nuestro dolor liberará al Kyubi,nos mintió:**Recordó Narukyu con una expresión de ira contenida el día de cuando era niño había preguntado quienes eran sus padres o si lo amaban.

Lo hizo,cuando me enteré ese día que conocí a papa en el sello,me sentí decepcionado de las mentiras del 3er Hokage,casi no siento nada de dolor al recordar como murió,aun así lo perdone:Admitió Naruto con una mirada conflictiva de lo que sentía por el anciano que alguna vez fue como un abuelo para el pero sus mentiras y secretos lo habían lastimado.

**Ese es tu debilidad,los perdonas a todos para qué sean tus amigos por que en fondo incluso si lo intentas negar siempre estas solo y buscas con desesperación amigos,¿acaso miento?:**Pregunto Narukyu con un tono burlón indicando directamente creyendo que había dado en su punto mas vulnerable de sus emociones pero en cambió el Uzumaki sonrió.

Tu estas enojado por que hice amigos mientras te quedaste atrapado aquí,te sientes tan solo que hablar conmigo te hace sentir mejor y para hacerme dudar dices todo eso,¿no es cierto?,amigo:Dedujo Naruto con una mirada burlona al ver la expresión de ira en su otro yo quién ahora estaba cubierto por un manto de chakra rojo burbujeante.

**Como te atreves a creer que te necesito,¡no necesito a nadie!:**Rugió Narukyu furioso corriendo contra Naruto quién solo sonrió inclinando la cabeza de lado esquivando un puñetazo usando su pie para hacerlo tropezar de cara al suelo a lo cual su otro yo de un salto se puso de pie dando media vuelta con una patada que el Uzumaki freno con su mano.

He pasado por muchas cosas,enemigos mas poderosos que tu:Explicó Naruto impactando un puñetazo en su estómago seguido de un combo de golpes y patadas qué su yo negativo apenas logro evadir,Narukyu dio un salto hacia atrás invocando a tres clones que corrieron a atacar al Shinobi pero el con un movimiento rápido les arrojo un kunai a cada uno eliminándolos.

**Ya no eres el mismo de antes,hay algo diferente en ti pero no me refiero al poder del Rikudo Sennin en tu interior,te has vuelto mas listo en como atacar a tus oponentes:**Analizó Narukyu algo curioso de lo mucho que había mejorado su yo original y al mismo tiempo sentía que el se había quedado atrás en esa etapa de cambiar de una vez.

Yo crecí aun si ya no tengo 17,todo lo que he aprendido esta en mi ser,así como también aprendí a superar los obstáculos de mi vida tu deberías ya superar ese odio por Konoha o jamas vas a ser feliz:Regaño Naruto en tono serio mientras ambos chocaban sus kunai para luego con el brazo libre dar un puñetazo en la cara al mismo tiempo apartando a ambos del otro.

**No se quien soy,puedo sentir la luz** **y** **oscuridad desde que me convenciste de perdonar nuestro pasado,pero incluso si te acompañó solo seria otra voz en tu cabeza aparte de ese estúpido zorro:**Dijo Narukyu teniendo algunas dudas de que algo pueda cambiar si aceptaba salir de aquel núcleo de las memorias o si podría tener una vida.

No te voy a dejar solo aquí,ahora mas que nunca debemos estar unidos,Kurama,tu y yo somos los únicos de nuestro mundo qué han llegado hasta aquí luego de la guerra,¿no te gustaria tener compañía?:Pregunto Naruto sonriendo con una aura de luz radiante haciendo temblar emocionalmente a su otro yo quién soltó una lagrima de sus ojos oscuros.

**Hmpf,esta bien tu ganas,¿como salimos de aquí?:**Acepto Narukyu volviendo a poner una mirada tranquila con una sonrisa a lo cual Naruto le ofreció la mano aceptando de inmediato con un estrechamiento de manos causando que ambos brillaran en una luz desapareciendo de aquel lugar de su mente apareciendo en una cloaca muy familiar.

**Puedo ver que lo lograste,¿entonces como te sientes,mocoso?:**Pregunto Kurama acostado sobre el suelo abriendo sus ojos carmesí al ver al otro Naruto pero este tenia el cabello color oro con mechones rojos,sus ojos eran violetas,usaba una chamarra de abrigo negro con algunos diseños anaranjados de fuego y pantalones cortos blancos con sandalias azules.

**Soy Narukyu,¿sabes?,en honor a ti y Naruto,bola de pelos:**Respondió Narukyu con un tono irritado por el apodo que el Biju le dio así ambos se lanzaron miradas fulminantes con chispas que salían de sus ojos chocando contra el otro mientas que el Jinchuriki sonrió algo nervioso de ver a su contrario y su amigo enfrentados otra vez antes de recordar algo importante.

Debemos buscar como recuperar el control de mi cuerpo o Kuroi seguirá causando destrucción,puedo sentir que ha empezado otra batalla contra el Rey Enma y Kaira ellos nos darán tiempo pero hay que actuar:Declaro Naruto comenzando a planear una forma de salir pero era aun mas difícil cuando toda su mente estaba llena de los poderes oscuros del Oni Yo-kai..

**Solo me queda una porción de chakra y ese maldito fantasma esta usando tu cuerpo para acceder a mis poderes,debe haber una forma de cortar la conexión para impedir que se salga con la suya:**Sugirió Kurama respirando un poco agitado sintiendo la fatiga de su energía siendo consumida por ese Oni Yo-kai que se aprovecho de ellos.

¡Conexión,eso es!,originalmente el chakra se usaba para enseñar a las personas a ser mas unidos,si pudiéramos transferir nuestro poder combinado a uno de nuestros amigos el podría enfrenar a Kuroi y liberarnos:Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recordando las enseñanzas que aprendió del pasado del Rikudo Sennin y como Ashura Otsutsuki derroto a Indra con ayuda y unión de todos sus amigos.

Podría funcionar pero necesitamos a alguien que tenga chakra para usar esa conexión y por lo que se ningún Yo-kai conoce ese poder o lo ha dominado,si tan solo uno de ellos supiera usar la misma energía:Murmuro Narukyu comenzando a desilusionarse al no encontrar algún candidato al que pudiera compartir sus poderes pero ninguno noto la sonrisa irónica del Uzumaki.

Jibanyan entreno con nosotros antes de ir al Mundo Yo-kai y cure la herida que le cause en uno de nuestros combates transferí parte de mi chakra para que se recuperara con un fragmento del poder Yang Rikudo,confíen en el:Declaro Naruto con astucia ganando miradas de asombro por parte del Biju y el Yo-kai al haber hecho un plan de emergencia como ese.

**Entonces ya esta decidido,debemos concentrar nuestros chakras en Jibanyan,todo nuestros esfuerzos dependen en que podremos darle acceso a nuestro poder y de paso aumentar sus capacidades:**Coincidió Kurama apoyando la idea de su Jinchuriki con respecto a dar su poder al Neko Yo-kai y solo tal vez lograr que el pueda liberarlos de las garras de Kuroi.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

***¿Que tal?,ahora los tres deben detener a Kuroi antes de que destruya el mundo Yo-kai con los poderes de Kurama,la idea del Reloj Yo-kai Kuroi que pertenece a un universo alterno de la serie Yo-kai Watch fue lo que me inspiro a agregar esto y el comentario ayudo mucho.**

***Todavía falta mucho para llegar al evento de la película Shadowside y ansió el día que pueda escribirlo pero por el momento seguir escribiendo como Naruto hace nuevas amistades y nuevos enemigos.**

***Si alguien cree que falto algo mas en esta historia los invito a comentar pero no aceptare que critiquen la forma en que escribo las conversaciones de los personajes,¿entendido?,cada quien es único.**


End file.
